Playing for Forever
by missybree
Summary: Ana and Christian have been parted for four years due to getting college educations, and when they suddenly bump into each other they try so hard to keep away, especially now that they are both in new relationships. But when two people are destined to be together, how long will fate be willing to keep them apart? Sequel to TWO CAN PLAY A LOVE GAME.
1. Preface

**Hi! So this is the second story to Two Can Play A Love Game. I hope you enjoy!:) **

**I want to thank brittany24680 for the title idea. You all had great ones but that one stuck out to me the most. I wish some of the people who come on here as Guests could make a profile so I can clear some stuff up. But this will be important for everyone.**

**So first of all I want to say that in the Epilogue they didn't break up, he was just leaving for college. Second of they were only separated for so long because Ana went to college right after HS in Texas. (I didn't have her character wait around for Christian because I thought that was a little bit too much. I thought she needed to go off and do some growing up.) And third I will not have Christian and Ana apart for a long time, and they will not be having kids with other people. Of course they will have sex with in their other relationships but I PROMISE you I WILL NOT BE WRITING THAT IN THE STORY. That would piss people off not to mention myself. So I will just let you all assume whether or not they sleep together. That pretty much covers it. **

**There has to be some problems in the story or else it wouldn't be much of a good read, I would get bored writing it and you all would get bored reading it. So I hope that clears some stuff up**

Preface

I paced back and forth, debating on whether or not I should call him. My breathing became heavy and uneven, I felt like I was having a panic attack. I have to do this though, not just for me, but for him. How could I be so foolish thinking this would work. You see it on TV all the time and it always ends up in a huge mess.

"Honey?" I let out a small yelp and jumped at the sound of my dad coming in. I still remember the very first time he stepped into my room after Mia dies. It shocked to my core and I just knew things were going to change.

"Yeah, dad?" I was still pacing, my finger was hovering over the call button and I didn't have the heart to push it. I didn't want to push it in the first place but it was the right thing to do. I knew it was what would be best.

"Just do it, but I have to ask, is it really what you want?" Once Christian left for college, I formed a closer bond with my dad. We conquered our negative feelings and built up the relationship that we used to have. It's the best thing that happened since Christian. I tell him everything now and I even think we might be closer than I was with my mom.

"No, dad, it isn't, but what else can I do? Things just aren't panning out like I thought. I thought this would be easy." I stopped pacing and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing is every easy, sweetheart." My dad sat next to me. "If you feel this is the right thing, then you do it. If you're having second thoughts then think about it some more."

"If I think about it anymore than I will definitely chicken out. If I don't do this then everything will go to shit. I can feel it." I looked at him and he let out a sigh, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Honey, I think you are over thinking everything. Just do what you want okay? It won't be easy, but just do it and get it over with." He stood up and kissed the crown of my head. I didn't watch him leave; I was looking at my phone, my thumb hovering over that stupid green button. When I heard the door close, I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with hope that everything will turn out the way it's supposed to.

I pressed the button and place my phone to my ear. Ring. Ring. Ring. God, I was hoping he want going to answer. Hell, I was fucking praying.

But of course, my wishful thinking just doesn't work. He answered and my voice was caught in my throat, the words at the tip of my tongue.

"Hello?" Oh, god he sounded so sexy.

"Ana?" He said. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. "Ana!" He yelled.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Christian…"

"Jesus Ana, why the hell didn't you answer me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey are you okay baby?" Oh god, why does he have to call me that?

"Yeah, I'm good. How's college going?" I wanted to stall this conversation as long as I possibly could.

"It's great! Damon and I are going to a party tonight…but don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." That's another thing, why I knew I had to do this.

"That's cool, how is Damon?" I thought it was so cool that they went to the same college together. They even found their way into making it as roommates. I'm sure Harvard is having its fill of those two, not to mention Cambridge itself.

"He's doing really well now." Damon broke up with Bliss six months ago. The distance was getting to her and she was scared out of her mind about the things she's heard go on at colleges. I can't say that I blame her. I'm worried too, but that isn't why I'm doing this. I know that when Damon gets back to Seattle, he and Bliss will make up like nothing ever happened. That's just the way that they are. Those two are soul mates.

"That's really great."

"Ana, what's wrong?" Ha! That's the question of the century.

I might as well just say it. "Christian, I think we need to break up…"

"No." Um, alright then, a different tactic.

"Yes, Christian." I'll just force this on him, it's the only way he'll listen.

"I said, no!" His voice was hard, but held so much emotion.

"Christian, just listen…"

"Is it because of the party? I said I wouldn't do anything dumb, I won't even go."

"And see that's the problem. You are in college Christian, this is the moment in your life where you make mistakes, and you learn from them, this is where you party with your friends, get drunk, and have a blast. How can you do any of that with me constantly on your mind? I want you to enjoy college and not regret anything. I feel like I'm holding you back and stopping you from what it is you really want to do."

"Ana, that's not true, please don't do this…"

My heart was breaking and at any moment it was about to shatter. "Christian, I will always be here for you as a friend. If you need anyone to talk to anyone, I will always be here. Just because this is coming to an end doesn't mean I am just going to disappear from your life. I just want you to experience everything you can while you're there and if that means sacrificing our relationship, then I'll do it. I want you to enjoy yourself, okay?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. I wasn't even aware that I was crying. "Christian?"

I could hear him sobbing on the other end of the line. "Christian, please, talk to me." How could I expect him to talk to me, I'm breaking with the guy for heaven's sake.

He still wouldn't answer. I sniffled the snot that was threatening to come out of my nose and I wiped the rest of the tears that continued to follow. "I will always love you, Christian. Please, never forget that."

I sighed. "I will always love you." I repeated.

I couldn't stand to hear him cry. I ended the call.

You know how you think about doing something, and at first you're like 'oh I can do this', and then you do and you feel like complete shit? Well that how I feel. I thought this would be easy but it was harder than actually dealing with him being away. But I did the right thing, right? I didn't want to be that girlfriend who held her boyfriend back; I didn't want to be selfish. He deserves a full college experience without his high school girlfriend messing it up.

No one told me it would be this hard, though.

I moved up on the bed and buried myself in the covers. I let out a good long hard cry and kept asking myself the million dollar question: Did I do the right thing?

I hope it doesn't take forever to find out and I hope awful feeling doesn't last. I just broke up with the love of my life, and now I'm crying about it. Why? I was the one who ended it. But I didn't want to; I would give anything to take that conversation back. _Ugh! What did I freaking do!?_

I cried all night, I cried until no more tears could escape my eyes. The tears no longer would come out, I was still crying but there were no tears. I had shed them all for Christian.

And that's the last time I will ever cry, for anyone.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Now bear with me, please. This is just a little bump in the road. Ana and Christian will…**

**Spoiler Alert…They will rekindle their relationship in the next two chapters. I have a great idea that involves drama, but not so much that it will make you mad! And there will be NO Elena to ruin anything! I will have her maybe pop in, but she will do no damage to the relationships that will form in this story!**

**The next Chapter will be 3 or 4 years later. Christian has already taken over his moms company and Ana is returning to Seattle from college in Texas. They meet unexpectedly and of course their chemistry is still there.**

**But that will be a problem…considering they're both in new relationships!**

**I know some may not like the idea of that but it gets good. And besides Ana and Christian have to be together in the end. They must. **

**Please tell me what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 1

_4 Years Later_

I cranked up the music as loud as my ear drums would allow and began to sing along to one of my favorite songs..

"Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's goin' down

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

I hum the rest of the words as I cross the borderline and enter the state of Washington. It's been years since I've been here. After high school I left the state as fast as I possibly could, even though it meant leaving everyone behind. The hardest thing was saying good bye to Elliot. I cried when I left and now that I'm coming back, he is the first person that I want to see. My life was good when I got to Texas. It was definitely different from Washington. It reached over a hundred degrees; the winters were warm and cold, literally. One day it would be eighty degrees and the next day it would be thirty. Texas is a bipolar state when it comes to weather.

I went to UT and came out with a bachelor's degree in psychology. I planned on being a counselor at a school and once I have settled into my new life I would go back and get a Ph.D. There was only so much I could do at once, besides I was getting home sick. I would miss Texas. I made plenty of friends and I even managed to get a boyfriend. His name is Aston. He's into the business world and is working on his master's degree right now. He has two more years in Austin, Texas at UT and while he's there I will be home in Seattle. He said he would come and visit me during the holidays; it's been a year since we've been together and I can honestly say I wouldn't know if I'd be affected if we were to break up. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, I really do. He is smart, and so gorgeous. His eyes are so blue they're almost clear; he has hair black as night and his skin his smooth, flawless, pale with more color. He treated me like a princess and I didn't think I deserved him, but it isn't the same….

I still….

I still love someone else, but it doesn't matter.

He's clearly moved on and I can't be mad at him for that. It was all over the news. I even heard it all the way here, in Texas.

"Christian Grey, owner of Grey Holdings and Americas number one bachelor, has been snagged. Sorry ladies…." I stopped listening to the news when I heard that. I couldn't even bring myself to look at what the chick looked like, so I turned it off. I wouldn't say I was shocked but I was wishing it wasn't true. Maybe if I stayed in Washington for another year, I could have rekindled my relationship with him, but I was scared shitless, so I left as quickly as I could.

Oh, well, there's no going back. What's done is done. I have moved on and that's the best thing to do.

I left a teenager and now I'm an educated woman. My hair is still long and curly, my eyes are still bluer then the sea, and my skin is still pale. Not a lot has changed, except I gained some healthy wait. I have curves, bigger boobs, and that hour glass shape every girl could want. I guess my adult body didn't feel like coming in when I got my period.

But now I am loving it and I can't wait for everyone to see the new me, except for Christian. I want to stay away from him as far as possible. I don't need to be reminded of what used to be. I don't need to see his new girlfriend or see that he's happy. Although I am happy he's happy. It's all I ever wanted for him, but knowing it and seeing it are two totally different things. A visual is definitely not needed.

My mind was all over the place and before I knew it, I pulled into my drive way. The house looked the same and god, I didn't realize how much I missed being home. I turn off the car and open the door. I get out and take in the smell of the air. It's the end of spring, but it's still a little chilly, but it feels so good. The air smells and feels so different and I take a moment to twirl and suck in the air through my nose.

I went to the back of my car and popped open the trunk.

_Why oh why did I bring so much shit with me?_

I blew out a frustrated breath that made my newly cut bangs fly everywhere. I wanted to do something different but not dramatic with my hair so I got short bangs that covered my forehead. They were super thin though so you could still see through them. I grabbed my first black suit case and pulled it out, dropping it on the ground because it was too heavy. I then grabbed another. I looked into the truck and then back at my suitcases and then at the door.

"Fuck this…" I closed my trunk. "I'll get the rest later."

I grabbed both suit cases in each hand and dragged them behind me to the front door. When I got to the concrete one of the wheels got stuck between the edge of grass and porch. I turned around and tugged with all my strength. I was making grunting noises and when I pulled again I tripped of the front step and fell on my ass.

"God dammit! You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. This shouldn't be that hard. Honestly. I stood up and rubbed my butt with my hand. That is definitely going to bruise. I lifted myself up and unlocked the door, I pushed it open not bothering to look inside and continued to pull my suit case with the patience I had left, which wasn't much.

"You stupid piece of shit! I cannot believe I packed so much stuff. Arghhh!" I screamed in frustration. Next time I'm only bringing half of my closet instead of the whole thing. I got the suitcase up the three steps. I was tired and I had one more left.

Now, I've been super clumsy lately. I've been tripping over my own feet and small cracks in the side walk. It's insane let me tell you, so when my foot hits the third step and my suit case tumbles down, you will do well to understand why I get pissed.

I screamed my frustration. It wasn't loud but I'm sure my mom would be down any minute.

"Fuck you, suitcase, I am done!" I yelled and turn to go in the house.

I froze, completely in shock and embarrassed. My mom was down here alright, along with my dad, Elliot, Kate, Bliss, Damon, Jack, and Elliot's mom. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were a really bright pink and I looked like I saw a ghost. There was a huge banner that said Welcome Home. I could smell food, and lots of it. There were balloons everywhere and glitter; there was a lot of glitter and a huge cake.

"Surprise." They all dragged the word out. Kate and Bliss were snickering. My mom had her mouth open; I guess she didn't like my choice of language. My dad and Elliot's mom had a smile. Jack and Elliot just grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi guys." I pushed away the embarrassment and sounded excited. And I was. I was very excited. I haven't seen them in years. I didn't come home for the holidays. I just wanted to be away for a while, but Elliot came down a few times for Christmas and Thanksgiving.

My mom and dad met me half way in the foyer. I was enveloped in a huge hug by them both. "We've missed you so much sweetheart!"

"I missed you too." I pulled away and looked at the smiles on their faces. They stepped to the side and I was then greeted my Grace.

"How are you darling? It's been so long." She pulled me into a hug.

"I know, I have missed you!" She was like a second mom and I missed her motherly acts.

She pulled away and placed her hand under my chin. "I missed you as well, Ana."

"It's my turn!" Elliot pushed his mom aside gently and picked me up in a tight hug. "I missed you, baby girl. It isn't the same."

"Aww! I feel so loved."

"Well you should!" I heard Bliss yell as she tackled me in a huge hug, and then came Kate. We fell to the floor with laughter ringing through the house. It feels like high school all over again. I loved it. It was a comfortable place to think about.

"What are you guys? Sixteen. Get off the floor." Elliot said as he pick us up.

We laughed at him. I stood up and Jack swooped in hugging me tightly. Our senior year was the year when he really became part of our group. He's like Rick, the jokester. We walked into the Kitchen. God, there was so much food. There was chicken, ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, potato salad, rolls, cheesecake, chocolate cake, peach cobbler, and a mini chocolate fountain with strawberries and graham crackers.

"Wow, why so much food?" my eyes were wide as I looked to my mom for an answer.

"Well it's a homecoming party sweetie." She sighed in admiration of her cooking. "Oh, and cause Elliot's here."

"Hey, is that a fat joke?" Elliot beamed with amusement and a small pout. Elliot knew he was fat. He pretty much kept his figure, but he's a little more buff.

"Oh hush up hon. You know you eat a lot." She clapped her hands together. "Now everyone grab a plate."

"Hey mom do you have any wine coolers?"

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me? You're not old enough."

"Uh, mom, I'm twenty two."

She cocked her head to the side, completely ignoring everyone who is shaking their heads in agreement. "Oh, right, well you've been away for four years baby. You left at eighteen and came back at twenty two. Isn't that crazy." She sighed. "You should came to visit." Oh god, not this again.

"I'm sorry mom, I am. That cake smells so good! What kind is it."

Her beautiful beaming smile returned. "It's chocolate! I made from scratch!"

My mom loved to cook. She used to cook all the time before Mia past and when I left for college I didn't get to have any. Her cooking has definitely been missed.

"Well let's eat!" Elliot rubbed his hands together, grabbed a plate, and piled it to the top.

We watched as he made his way to the table and started to gorge it down.

"What have you all been up too?" I asked Kate and Bliss and we plopped onto my bed. It still looked the same it did when I left. Elliot sat next to me and I through my legs over his lap to get comfortable.

"Well I'm a teacher, now, at our school. Next year will be my first year there." My smile was big.

"Bliss that freaking awesome, and guess what?"

"What?" She said with wide eyes and a goofy grin.

"We might be working together, well kind of."

"Shut the hell up, how, when?" She squealed like a kid.

"I have an interview with Garfield and the middle school, Bale, to work as a counselor!"

"You better choose Garfield."

"We will see." I laughed. "And Kate, what are you up too."

"Oh you know me. I work at a bank. I'm still going to school and getting my degree in journalism."

"That's great, do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" She was so excited and I was over the moon for her.

"Not to put you in an awkward situation, but why aren't you two together?" I gestured between her and Elliot.

He chuckled and said, "Well she wants to focus on school and I don't know if I'm ready to settle down."

"What Elliot is saying is that he's a whore!" Kate laughed and threw a pillow at his face. We joined in with her.

"So, Ana, I want to know about this Aston guy!" Bliss said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a smile.

"If he's as cute as the description Elliot gave us."

I snickered at her; she is the same old Bliss that's for sure. "Here, I'll show you a picture." I pulled out my phone and looked through my gallery. I showed them the picture of him where he's wearing a long sleeve black shirt and has sex crazed hair and a smile that could blind you.

"Oh my god! Ana, he is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He should be right up there with the sexiest bachelor's, right next to Chri…"

She caught herself but I knew what she was going to say.

"Christian?" I finished her sentence and she nodded her head cautiously. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. "Bliss it's okay. You can talk about him, it doesn't bother me. I know he's hot. He's America's number one bachelor for crying out loud. Well now ex bachelor."

Elliot rubbed my shoulder and Kate just smiled at me. "Have you guys seen his new chick?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, he could do better, like you." I rolled my eyes and let her continue. "I mean, she's pretty but eh. Here let me put it this way, if I was a lesbian, I wouldn't do her. And besides I think Christian misses you.

"Jesus Bliss." Elliot said through his laughter. My giggles were started to make my abs hurt at her revelation.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, ignoring Bliss.

"Because… she actually kind of looks like you." She said. My mouth parted a little bit. I looked to Bliss and Elliot for confirmation and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I guess that answers that." Kate said as she gained her composure.

"Have you guys seen him lately?" I asked.

"The last time we were all together was during Christmas break. We were all over at Elliot's like we normally are. It wasn't the same without you. It actually kind of sucked. And he brought his new girlfriend. I think he missed you though. Like all two years before that. He just had a look on his face, right Elliot?"

"Yeah, Ana, he was sad, but over time he got more like himself. I don't like his girlfriend either. She rubs me the wrong way."

"Well I really do not want to run into him anytime soon, and especially not her. Can I say awkward?"

"Yeaaahhh…" Kate dragged out. I looked at her.

"Spit it out." I knew she was holding something back.

"She already doesn't like you."

"What!?" My eyes were bugging out. "I don't even know her!"

"Yeah well during Christmas, it kind of slipped out of Elliot's mouth that you were his first love."

I snapped my head towards Elliot. "What do you mean kinda? How does something like that slip out?"

"Okay, fine, I did it on purpose. I didn't like her and so I decided to piss her off."

"Wow, Elliot, very mature. And besides we broke up four years ago! She has nothing to worry about." I sighed. "Does he even know I'm back?"

They all shook their heads no. "Good, let's keep it that way."

The last thing I need right now is for the past to bite me in the ass.

*****Thoughts?*****

**The next chapter is when she comes face to face with Christian!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

Ana's POV

"I don't remember the building being so damn huge." I said to myself as I stood outside of the coffee shop. It was a few blocks away from Christian's empire and it could still see it from where I was. The building was pretty damn big, I'm sure he loves it. Before we broke up he always told me how excited he was about running the business. I smiled at the memory than walked into the Starbucks and searched for Elliot. He called last night wondering if I would like to meet if for coffee. I agreed of course, I missed my best friend while I was away. And besides Texas has thousands of Starbucks, so I was drinking coffee almost every morning and it eventually became a necessity of mine.

"Ana!" I looked to the right and Elliot was flagging me down. I smiled at him and made my way to the far corner table. He stood and gave me a hug.

"So Elliot, why did we come all the way over here when there was a coffee shop near my place?" I took a seat across from him and waited for him to answer.

"That coffee shop isn't Starbucks." He said with a bright smile.

"I see." I laughed. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you." He said as he rubbed his chin. He had a small five o'clock shadow going on. Elliot was all grown up, he grew another few inches and his body had a few extra muscles, he came a long way from high school.

"Okay, well I will go get it. What do you want?" I stood up and waited for him to answer.

"I will have…." He puckered out his lips and tapped his pointer finger on them. "Ummm…"

"Oh my god Elliot. What do you want?" I put a hand on my hip and leaned on it.

"I will have a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino."

I rolled my eyes and laughed and made my way to the counter. There wasn't a line, thank god, so I was able to get my order in quit.

"What can I get for ya?" A perky blond with big boobs and a horrible dye job asks.

"Uh, yeah, I will have a Grande Vanilla Bean Frappe and a Chocolate Chip Frappe." I was in the mood for something chocolaty.

"Can I get a name?"

"Ana."

Can you please swipe you card." I pulled out my credit card and swiped it across the panel. "Thank you. You drinks will be out shortly."

I waited and waited. It didn't take long, but I was dying for a sip. I have had coffee since I got back and my mouth was watering just thinking about it. I watched as they poured the drinks into the cup. How they added some super yummy thick whip cream. They poured some chocolate syrup on the top a then sealed them with the lids. They didn't need to call my name because I grabbed the drinks as soon as they set them down. I said my thank you's and turned too walked back to Elliot.

But when I turned I bumped into someone, making one of the coffee tops come off and spilling all over my white shirt. I gasped at the coldness of the beverage and leaned over a little on instinct so that I wouldn't feel so much of the chill. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I was mad as hell.

"I am so…" His deep voice ringed in my ears.

"Why don't you watch where your go…" I looked up and the rest of my sentenced got stuck in my throat. This man was absolutely beautiful. I knew that face. I knew it well. That copper tousled hair, those dark steamy gray eyes. He grew a few inches is tall, slim yet muscular, and broad-shouldered. He definitely grew up. He looked like an absolute God, so much more handsome than in high school. And seeing him on TV didn't do him justice.

He was looking at me like I grew two heads. It was a little awkward but, god, I could feel the electricity and the heat radiating off of him. "Christian. What are you doing here?" Well that was a little bit rude. I turned my head to roll my eyes at myself. That was fairly rude actually. Why is he looking at me like that? He's making me feel like I'm a disease.

Well he obviously isn't going to answer. I could feel my heart beat against my chest as I turned to walk away. I wasn't going to stand there with him looking at me the way he was. Running into him was not on my list of things to do today. i was hoping to avoid him at all costs, but that is an unrealistic idea to have. Especially when his brother is my best friend and his mother is like my second family. Man, oh man.

He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back. "Excuse you!" I exclaimed as I yanked my arm away from his grasp.

"Ana." He said it as if I were a dream.

"Hi, Christian, how are you?" That should have been the first greeting I gave him.

He looked me over, examined me from head to toe. "Well, are you going to answer me?" Cat got his tongue I guess.

"Christian!" Elliot came over and saved me from this awkward situation. "Didn't expect to see you here." He slapped him on the back. "Ana, what the hell happened to you shirt?"

"Well I was coming to meet you at the table when I bumped into Christian, here." I looked down at my, now, discolored white shirt.

"I see. What are you doing here, bro?"

"I decided to take a break and come get some coffee." Christian spoke. He actually spoke.

"Oh my god, he speaks!" Whoops. Didn't mean to say that out loud.

Elliot chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Well Christian hasn't said one word to me." I chuckled with Elliot and tried to make light of the situation. Christian was shocked to see me; it was all over his face.

"I'm sorry. Its just…" He trailed off.

"Shocking to see her in the flesh!" Elliot finished his sentence.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Well I got to go…"

"It was nice seeing you." I replied in a sweet tone, something to confuse him. This was definitely an interesting day.

"Later man." Elliot said as I looped my arm in his. We turned away and I sucked my drink through the straw. "Hey, where's mine?"

"All over my shirt." I laughed.

He took me to my seat and went to go buy another coffee. I sat and looked out the window; Christian was walking on the sidewalk, about to turn around the corner. I sighed and watched walk. _What have I been missing? _Look at that tight little butt. That dark gray suit makes him look so elegant, serious, and oh so delicious. It felt so weird to see him again, but I still felt that sizzling heat like from the first moment he tackled me at the bowling alley with his lips. I remember it.

"_I want you." She looked at me puzzled. "I want a date." I leaned down and kissed the area where her jaw and neck met. She tensed at the touch a slightly moved her head back, giving me access. I knew I affected her. She wasn't fooling anybody. As I started kissing up her necked she flinched and pushed me away._

"_No Christian, you want in my pants." Touche. "And I don't want you."_

_I look into her eyes and search her pale face. Her cold stare loosens a bit and her eyes drop to my lips and thin back up. When a girl looks at your lips, that when she wants you to kiss her. I read it in a magazine once and have always followed through with that information, it works every time. I looked down at her lips and with no warning I grab the sides of her face and crush my lips to hers. It's aggressive and possessive. At first she tenses and doesn't kiss me back, but slowly her body eases and she lets my tongue slide in and explore her mouth. She tastes sweet, like honey. I place my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers into her thick locks, and tug gently. She moans into my mouth, and I trace down her body with my left hand. She is responsive to my touch; it makes want her all the more. She rubs her hands across and down my back then massages the nape of my neck. That is a sensitive spot; I've come to learn in that moment and a major turn on. I let out a groan and she lifts her thigh up my side and I instinctively grab it with my hand and yank her closer. She started to rub against me in that natural way and I did the same. Her body fit perfectly against mine and it felt amazing. She broke the kiss first and stared intently into my eyes, she was breathing heavily, as was I, and her eyes turned into something dark. In an instant her hand swiped across my face, and left a stinging sensation. She slapped me, and it hurt._

"_What the hell was that?" I asked taken back._

"_Kiss me like that again, and I will ram my knee in your crotch." This chick was bipolar. I swear._

"_Hey, I didn't see you trying to stop me." I shot back._

I didn't try to stop him that night. It has been nearly five years since then and that memory is burned into my brain.

"Ana!" I was pulled out of my contemplation when Elliot decided to yell out my name.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go walk around the city."

"Oh, yeah, I'd love too!"

"Good, because you need a dress."

"What, why?"

"Because you are going to be my date to a Charity function Christian is sponsoring."

The hell I am!

Christians POV

Out of all the things life could throw at me, it throws me the first girl I ever loved. Wow, this is just fucking perfect. When I walked into that coffee shop, she was the last person I ever expected to see. I didn't even know she was back. The last I heard was she was down in Texas studying psychology, no one told me she was back in Seattle.

I sat at my desk and sipped on my coffee. I had a descent amount of work to get done and seeing Ana was definitely going to put me off my rock.

I couldn't believe how good she looked. Her long brown chestnut was longer than it was in high school, her eyes are still blue as ever and her body. My fucking god, that body was a man's wonderland. He breasts were so much fuller, her body hand endless curves, that sexy hour glass shape and she was still petite, cute and small, the right size for me.

Wait, no, not for me! What am I saying? I have a girlfriend.

My phone rang. "Yes, Tina?"

"Yes Mr. Grey, I have Leila Williams on line one." Speaking of the devil.

"Thank you." I pressed one. "Hello?"

"Christian! Sweetheart. Tomorrow night is the Charity event and I just wanted to make sure you already brought your suit to the cleaners? I'm in the city shopping for the perfect dress!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in, then slowly exhaling. "Yes, Leila, I know. I already brought it. In fact, it might be ready so be a doll and pick it up for me."

"Anything for you, baby." She squeaked in an excited voice. "Okay, well I will see you at home! Bye!"

Now, back to work.

Well at least try to get back to work. How in the hell am I supposed to work, when thoughts of Ana are running through my head. The moment I saw her, all of my suppressed feelings came rushing out to the surface, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Would you guys like the next chapter to be the Charity event or is there something you want to see happen before the event. If so, what would you like to see? If not I will go straight to the event.**

**Love Bre!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to clear make things clear:**

**Leila does not live with Christian. And it says so in the next chapter. I just had her say that she will see him at home, because she was just stopping there to wait for him. That's all. So no worries. And so there aren't any questions about why they weren't together in the four years: He came to visit once during Christmas break. I have that as a flash back in the next two chapters and second a lot of the stories I read on here, Ana is very naïve and I don't weak in a way. I didn't want me character like that. My Ana has had a lot happen to her in the past and I want all her experiences to make her stronger, not weak. Such as losing her sister and the family she once had. And I didn't like the idea of Ana waiting around for Christian or going to school near him. I thought that would have been very weak of her and I want her to be independent. No woman should be so dependent on a man that she can't function if she doesn't have one. And Ana was really young in HS, I didn't want her to be phased by not being with Christian. **

**Thank you all for your reviews!:) **

**Enjoy this next chapter! I will be updating regularly! A new chapter every day, and if I'm in a really good mood to write then maybe even two! **

Ana's POV

"Cheyanne's Boutique?" I looked up at the sign and could tell this place was going to be pretty damn expensive. "Elliot I really do not want to go."

"You don't have a choice." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dress. "And don't worry about the money. Just pick a dress that you like. It's all on me."

I stopped in my tracks. "No, Elliot. That isn't necessary; I really don't need a dress."

"Ana, I do not care what you say. I am buying you a dress and you are coming with me to the event, besides, my mother would be very upset if you didn't show up."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine! But I won't like it."

"Of course you will. Now let's fine you something super sexy." He smiled cunningly. I followed him down the countless rows of dresses and we went through almost everyone. He grabbed a pink dress, a green dress, a red dress, a yellow, dress navy blue dress, a purple dress; he grabbed basically every color in the rainbow and all that's in between. I had at least twenty dresses in my hand. I couldn't see where I was walking and the sound of Elliot sucking in his teeth in a disgust matter.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he led me down the aisle to the dressing room.

"Nothing. Just keep walking." He grabbed my arm and pushed me over a little. Okay? "Keep going…" I turned my head to look at him and he was smiling deviously. Oh yeah he was definitely up to something. But what? I kept walking and eventually I picked up the pace, and was then stopped abruptly by some solid form.

"Ugh…" Someone said. I turned my body to the side so I could see her.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's quite alright just be a little more careful…" She paused. "Elliot. Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I am just taking my friend out shopping for the Charity even tomorrow." I don't think he likes this girl. "It was nice seeing you." He is so lying!

"Yes." I get the feeling is mutual.

Elliot grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Why didn't you introduce us? She must have been a friend."

"Oh she is no friend, and don't worry you will be seeing her again, tomorrow." I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't think anything of the situation.

"So you want me to try all of this on?"

"Yup." He sat down on the bench in front of the dressing room and smiled at me. "I want to see every single one."

"Okay, okay." I rolled my eyes and went in the dressing room. I tried every single one and it was hassle. I also noticed that every dress he grabbed was either really short or showed a lot of chest or back. I showed him all the dresses and he said no to all of them. I was getting tired and hungry. We had been there for hours and I still couldn't find the perfect dress.

But then Elliot came back with something I just had to have, it was definitely gorgeous.

"This one is the one. And it looks so much better than that other chicks dress."

"What other chick?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"The one you bumped into. Hers was green. It was very pretty but this one will be the head turner." I shook my head and laughed. I need to find out who that chick is and why Elliot dislikes her so damn much.

###

I told Elliot I didn't want to come. But no, who cares what Ana wants, right? He made me try on all those damn dresses and spent over a thousand on the one he bought me. I felt so damn guilty, I told him I would do anything he wanted for however long he wanted. I definitely have a guilty conscious going on. It made me not want to go even more. But he didn't give me that much of a choice by resulting to being a kid and saying if I didn't go he wouldn't talk to me for a week. How mature. I sat next to him in the limo.

"Elliot, I can't believe you're making me go to this thing." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back in the seat.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. This will be so much fun."

"For you maybe. I have to sit there and watch Christian do whatever it is he does, not to mention his girlfriend will probably be there. She already doesn't like me." I sighed. "I really don't want any drama tonight."

"Baby girl, listen to me. There won't be any drama, I promise. I won't let it happen. Although it would so great to see the look on Christian face when you arrive in that." He point to my beautiful gown. It was a royal blue floor length gown that hugged my body. My back showed, all the way down to my dimples and it connected at the top. The bust of the dress had silver sequins and they also outline the sweetheart neck line. My hair was in a messy bun and pinned to the side with loose tendrils that curled and a diamond clip that rest on my bun. It was elegant. I was elegant and if I was going to be truthful with myself, I wanted him to see me in this dress.

"Something tells me I won't be able to avoid it."

"Well, it's time to put your game face on. We're here. Bliss is also here, so is Grace, and Damon."

"Wait Damon? Really? How are things with him and Bliss? Are they rekindling anything?"

"Wow, calm down with all the questions. They aren't back together, but they are friends. I don't know what's up with those two but I know they still love each other. I invited Bliss because I didn't want you to be that uncomfortable, and my mom is here to. So no worries."

I took a deep breath. I do feel a little better and I can't wait to see Damon. I haven't seen him in so long, just as long as I haven't seen Christian.

"Okay, what about Kate?"

"Class."

"Right.

The chauffer opened our door and Elliot stepped out, holding his hand out to me. I took it and stepped out of the long black vehicle.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous." There were two huge tents that connected together. It was shining like gold because of all the lights. We walked down the carpet and stood in the thresh hold of the entrance. There were so many lights that trimmed the lining of the tent, giving the room a gold vibrant atmosphere. At the far end was a stage surrounded by more lights and candles hanging from the ceiling of the tents. It was breathtaking.

"Mom's designs."

"I should have known." I laughed. Grace always did have the talent of an interior designer.

Elliot took my arm and wrapped it around his. "You ready to make an impression baby girl?"

"You know it." Actually I'm dreading it. I didn't feel much like being the center of attention. And knowing Grace, she will probably throw me in Christian's new girlfriends face. Elliot told me she didn't like her all that much, so I can only imagine how she would feel knowing Grace loves me and not her. We walked through the tables and saw Bliss standing next to one of them. She was talking to Damon.

"Bliss!" I exclaimed. She turned and gave me a big smile.

"Ana! You came." She walked towards me and wrapped me in one of her warm hugs.

"Ana." I looked behind her and saw Damon with a smile.

"Damon, I have missed you so much!" I walked into another hug and squeezed him. "How are you?" of course he still had the brown hair and the chocolate eyes, but he had a five o'clock shadow going on. He was tall and lean, his voice sounded the same. But all in all he was grown. We all have grown and it feel different, yet the same.

"I'm good. And I have missed you too."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm am co-owner of my dad's law firm. We run it together."

"Wow, that's great!"

"So where's Christian?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, he was walking around here somewhere." Damon answered.

"I'm right here." I turned around at the sound of his voice. It was deep and so dreamy. He looked mouthwatering in his black tux, looking clean cut and fresh.

_I just want to kiss him. _Woah. No, you don't Ana. You have a boyfriend. _Oh, but look how sexy he is._ No, stop it._ All the things I could to him… _Okay that's enough!

I took a huge gulp. Is it hot in here? Or is it just me? I am burning up.

"Hello, Ana." Oh, now he says hi to me.

"Hi." I looked at Elliot, who was looking at me with a smile on his face. As a matter of fact they were all looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"Christian! There you are!" Wow, what an annoying voice. It actually sounds familiar. A thin girl came running up next to Christian. She had medium length brown hair that was curled. She had brown eyes like bourbon and was thin. I'm guessing this was the girlfriend, the way she clung to him. And she kinda sorta looks like me, in away. My eyes are prettier though. She turned and looked over all of us. "Hello Elliot." Where have I seen her?

"Leila." He replied in disgust. Oh shit it's the chick we saw when we went dress shopping. That's his girlfriend? Huh, what a small world.

"Who are your friends, hon?" She looked at me and smiled, clearly recognizing me from yesterday. Elliot never told me this was his girlfriend. Then again he didn't really exchange a lot of words with her yesterday, he didn't even introduce me by name. He just said this is my friend.

"Well this is our group, our posy." Elliot answered for him.

"Posy?"

"Yeah, we all hung out together in high school. There are a few people missing but yeah." He smiled. But it wasn't any sort of smile; it was a 'this is going to be fun' smile. I suddenly got queasy. "This is Damon, I'm sure you heard of him, this is Bliss, and this my dear Leila is Ana." I am going to kill him. No wonder why he didn't say anything yesterday, he wanted to give me an unforgettable introduction. I said no drama. And the way her eyes darkened and her smile fell; I knew this was going to turn into some type of drama.

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you, Ana."

"Like wise." I said. The waiter walked by with a platter full of champagne and I grabbed a glass. "This is going to be a long evening." I whispered to Elliot. He chuckled, which pissed of Leila.

"We better get to our seats, right Ana." Bliss said as she tugged on my arm. I smiled at her than at Christian and followed Damon, Bliss and Elliot to our table.

"That was interesting." Damon said.

"You think? That chick was giving me the evil eyes." I exclaimed. I took my seat and gulped down the glass of alcohol.

"I think Elliot did that on purpose." Bliss suggested.

"Hey, come one, she would have found out who you were eventually. I just sped up the process.

"Right."

"Ugh, look at her." I looked in the direction of Elliot's frame of sight and saw her talking to Grace. "She such a suck up, a kiss ass. I don't like her."

"I could tell." I laughed a long with Damon and Bliss.

"You know…" He trailed off and then cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Hi mom." Grace looked over and smiled at her youngest son. Then she saw me. Her smile got bigger and she called me over. I looked at Elliot. "You knew she would do that. You're such an instigator!" I exclaimed.

"You better go." He chuckled.

I stood up and walked to Grace. Leila's expression was growing darker every step I took. She needs to get over it. Elliot clearly wanted a show so i will give him one. I hurried the rest of the way and was in Graces arms.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm great. This place is absolutely stunning. You should design professionally." I smiled cheekily at her.

"Why thank you dear. How has your week of being home treating you?"

"It's really good; I've missed everything and everyone."

Grace cupped my cheeks in her hands. "Well I have certainly missed you. It hasn't been the same. Everything has been such a bore."

The sound of Leila clearing her throat pulled us out of our bonding moment.

"Oh, where are my manners. Leila this is Ana."

"Yeah, we've met." Was that attitude I detected in her voice? "It's nice to meet you, again." Yup, there was definitely attitude.

"Right, anyways.." I dismissed her and returned to my conversation with Grace. "I will see you around Grace. I better get back to Elliot."

"Oh have you seen Christian yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. Did she not realize his girlfriend is standing right there? Or she just doesn't care. "He's definitely grown up." She elbowed me playfully. Yeah, she doesn't care.

"Yes, I have seen him." I smiled. "Maybe I will see him again later." I kissed Grace on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "I will see you around."

I walked back to Elliot.

If Leila didn't like me before, well I'm sure she hates me now. Dammit, Elliot, he started this mess.

I was stopped on my walk by Christian himself.

"Christian." I said. It came out breathless.

"Ana. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He really has grown up.

"How have you been?"

"Why do you all of a sudden have something to say?" His eyes held confusion and he looked surprised. That sounded a little mean, let me rephrase. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, how come you could talk to me earlier. Like at the coffee shop?"

"Forgive, I was just shocked. I didn't expect to see you."

"Same here."

"Take a walk with me?"

I looked around and saw Leila still talking to Grace but giving me daggers. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much."

"Don't worry about her."

"Are you sure? I don't want to step on her toes."

He let out a deep harmonious laugh. Oh, god, what a sexy sound. I have forgotten what his presence does to my insides. I shut my eyes tight and tried to relax. I wanted more than anything to jump his bones right now. No, I can't. Things aren't the same anymore and I don't want to piss his girlfriend off more than she already is.

"How about we just go sit with Elliot and them?" I smiled, trying not to make him feel like he was being rejected. "C'mon i" will be like old times."

He smiled and followed me to the table.

###

"Ladies and gentlemen." I turned from the conversation I was having with Christian and looked up at Grace, she was on stage wearing a beautiful gold gown. "It is time for the auction. Each contestant will come up here and be auction off for a dance. Ladies, if you will join me."

I clapped and noticed Bliss standing up. She came over to me and pulled on my arm. "What? Where are we going?"

"I entered our names!" Bliss cried.

"Oh god, you didn't?" I turned to the boys. "Please tell me she didn't?"

"Oh she did." They all said in unison, even Christian.

"Dammit Bliss." I said as I followed her to the stage.

"It will be so much fun!"

"I'm sure." We made to the stage and there were a lot of girls, maybe fifteen, and Leila was one of them.

I stood next to Bliss and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you got me into this."

"Oh stop being a baby."

I was so nervous; I have never in my life been in an auction before. Isn't wrong to auction of people? Especially girls? That can definitely break a woman's self-esteem, if she feels like she isn't worth anything. That can cause severe depression, and then that could lead to medication, maybe addiction to those drugs. Oh man, what if that happens to me? I have great self-esteem. I don't want to be depressed. Whose brilliant idea was this anyway? I should give them a piece of my mind and shove my foot up their ass.

"Leila Williams. She can speak three different languages, and has a beautiful face." The name brought me out of my thoughts. I had to see this.

"We will start at one thousand."

Christian raised his hand.

"Two thousand."

Elliot raised his hand. Wait what? "Why would he want to buy her?" I whispered to Bliss.

"Beats me." She replied.

I wanted this to be over. The bidding for her went on and on between Elliot, Christian, and some other guy.

"Thirty thousand."

It was quiet.

"Sold! To Elliot Grey. And she has also beaten the bid record!" There were loud cheers and wild applauses.

What the hell? Why would Christian let him have her? I'm going insane. She seemed happy and pissed. Pissed because Christian didn't win her and happy because she has just beaten the highest bid record.

"Next we have Bliss Taylor. She likes to sing in the shower, a high school teacher and is adventurous."

"We will start at one thousand."

Damon raised his hand.

"Two thousand."

Some other guy raised his hand. He was pretty cute.

The bid went on. Damon eventually one out over the other guy, buying Bliss for twenty eight thousand dollars. I was hoping it would go on a little bit longer. I would have loved to see Leila's record being beaten.

"Next we have Anastasia Steele." My breath caught in my throat at the sound of my name. I was nervous as hell and the last girl on stage. "She has a Bachelor's degree in psychology; she likes to run long distance, and is fond of all kinds of food."

I am going to murder Bliss, I swear.

"We will start the bid at one thousand."

Some guy raised his hand. I wish Elliot didn't buy Leila. He could be helping me out.

"Ten thousand." I gasped at the sound of Christians voice.

"Fifteen thousand." The other guy said.

"Twenty thousand!" Christian what are you doing?

"Twenty five thousand!" Well at least my self-esteem won't be tarnished.

"Fifty thousand!" Christian stood up from the table. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Can I get a fifty one thousand?"

The other guy bowed out and Christian smiled cunningly.

"Sold, to Christian Grey! A new record!" The crowd cheered and screamed. I walked off the stage and saw Bliss with Damon. Elliot was with Leila, who was looking and me with murderous eyes. Elliot gave me a shit eating grin and winked at me. This was all his fault! I'm going to kill him and Bliss.

I walked past them, trying not to give them the satisfaction with a laugh. No matter how fucked up this situation was, I have to admit it was funny as hell, and I was eating up Leila's reaction.

I walked to the out of the stage area and saw Christian waiting for me.

He was smiling and I was melting as it got bigger.

"Ana." He reached out his hand to me and I took it. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

After this, I need to stay away from him.

Eventually, I will start to want him. I already do, but we aren't in high school anymore. I will be playing at a much dangerous game here.

*****Thoughts?*****

**There dance scene will be in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I have to say, you guys crack me up with your comments. My favorite was:**

**Christian618's comment saying: some lemons between Christian and Ana I don't care that he's with Leila. He knows how to creep into her room at night let's see it happen!**

**That was super funny. If any of you would like this to happen in the story then PM me and I will put it into the story somewhere!**

**And sorry I didn't get to post this chapter yesterday. I got kicked out the house. My mom didn't want my siblings to peak at the Christmas presents, so yeah, she made me leave and take them somewhere lol I'm sorry!**

**Love you guys, Bre!**

Christian's POV

She looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. The dark blue brought out the color of her eyes and it fitted so nicely against her body. Leila was going to give me one hell of an ear full when we leave here tonight, and I can't say I'm looking forward to it. Thank god, she doesn't actually live with me or I wouldn't be able to put up with her. I shouldn't have put in a bid for Ana, but I couldn't help it, the thought of any man, with his hands on her would have highly pissed me off. No, I wasn't going to let that happen.

And it seems my mother doesn't mind. She has a big ass smile on her face, now I know how much she could care less about Leila. I don't understand why no one seems to like her. She's lovely…when her mouth is shut, that is.

I led Ana to the dance floor and as the music started I placed a hand tightly around her waist and pulled her close to me. She placed one hand on my shoulder and let the other rest on my chest. I bent down a little and she rested her chin on my shoulder. I breathed in and took on her sent. She smelt divine, like peaches.

We spent twenty minutes twirling on the dance floor. It brought back memories, the good ones. I have missed her so much. I never thought I would have her in my arms again. Not after how I acted towards her after the break up.

"Christian, why did you bid on me?"

_Because no one else can have you. _"No reason."

"That's bull." I could practically feel her roll her eyes. And she was right. I had this need to re-possess her. "Tell me the truth."

"It didn't seem like you were going to get a lot of bidders, so I helped you out."

"You're a fucking asshole." She pulled away. "And besides if that were true you wouldn't have gone as far as fifty thousand." She's right, but I can't let her know that. I'm not letting her know that I am still…infatuated with her. I can admit that I am still a little bit bitter from when she broke up with me. I was still mad, hurt, and seeing her brought a mixture of bittersweet feelings to the surface. No, this is going to play out differently. I won't be the sucker.

"I am an asshole. And fifty thousand isn't a lot to me. I make twice that much in a single hour. Don't flatter yourself, you aren't worth that much."

There was a ringing in my ear and my face started to sting. My head snapped to the side with the impact of her hand. "Go fuck yourself Christian!"

She stormed off and Elliot chased after her.

Wow, can I say déjà vu?

###

"What the hell was that tonight?" Leila asked, pacing back and forth in my kitchen. I was sitting on the stool having a grilled cheese sandwich that my wonderful housekeeper/cook Gail made me. It tasted so damn good. The cheese was spilling over the sides of the medium brown crust. It was cheesy heaven. The bread was crunchy yet soft at the same time and to top it off, I had tomato soup to dip it in. Oh, god, it was delicious. "Christian! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, What?" I swallowed what I had in my mouth. "I'm eating. You're making a big deal out of nothing." She stepped back at the hard tone of my voice.

She regained her composure and said,"Nothing? Are you kidding? Your ex-girlfriend arrives out of nowhere, your brother practically throws her in my face, and so did your mother. You should have heard what she said. It seems like she loves her."

"She does." Oh…that was probably the wrong thing to say, but oh well, she needs to get over it and get over herself..

"What. Do. You. Mean. She. Does?" She spit the words out through her clenched teeth. No turning back now.

"She's like a daughter to my mom. It's been that way for years, ever since Elliot met her."

"Well why didn't she go out with him?" She crossed her hands over her chest and leaned against the counter.

"Because they were just friends? I don't know, ask her!"

"Oh, I will."

Oh crap. "That wasn't meant to be taken literally. Just drop it. You will not confront Ana under any circumstance or you will regret it. Do you understand?"

She shiver in fear at my menacing tone but she continued to tell me what was on her mind. "And then you bid fifty thousand dollars on her? Who in the hell does that? Would you like it if the roles were reversed?"

I actually wouldn't care. "No."

"Okay than, why would you do that to me?" She's right, even though I don't see it the way she does, she's right. That was a total dick move. I actually cared for Leila. We have been in a relationship for a little over a year, almost as long as my relation with Ana, which was a year and a half. Wait! Why am I comparing? Man my head is getting all fucked up. Anyways, I care for Leila. And this is all Ana's fault in the damn first place. When we were together she changed me, made me see that playing girls was wrong. So I don't do that anymore and now look where it's gotten me. I would feel so guilty if I was to hurt Leila and it's because of Ana. That's just fucking perfect.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass." I picked up my plat and put it into the sink. Then I turned to her and rested my hands on the side of her arms, rubbing them up and down. "Can you please forgive me?" I bent down to look into her eyes and I gave her my classic smile. It always worked when she was mad at me and it never fails. This time would be no exception.

"Yes, I forgive you." She slapped my arm playfully and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now, I don't ask you for much." She really doesn't. "But..." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her. "I am now going to ask something of you."

"What?"

"I want you to stay away from her."

I laughed at her, making her lips part and her eyes narrow. "I am Christian Grey, a billionaire. I give the orders, I don't take them." I wasn't going to let her order me around, fuck that shit. I order her around. I will not be told what to do, especially in my home. If I wanted to see Ana, then by all means I will make it appoint to see her. "Don't you ever try to tell me what to do or I'll have you out on your ass. I need you to go home."

"But…Christian."

"Just go. I will call you tomorrow. We'll have lunch."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she turned to leave, leaving me with wild thoughts of Ana underneath me.

Ana's POV

Christian's a fucking dick is what he is! I can't believe he actually said that to me. We were having a nice time dancing, well I thought so anyways, but he had to go and ruin it with his arrogant mouth. And I don't know what's worse, the fact that he said it or the fact that my body reacted to it. The tone in his voice, the seduction behind his words, he might have said some messed up shit but the way he said it was so…alluring. I could feel my body reacting, the wetness pulling in between my legs, the way my heart beat a little faster. It took a lot to pull myself together and slap that sexy smirk off his face. He reminded me of the Christian he used to be before we were together. He was being such an ass, an egotistical ass. And I hate how it turned me on! Ugh, I really just want to kick in the dick right now.

That dick. I missed his dick.

I missed his body. I've always missed his body. The last time I had sex with him was when he came to visit for Christmas. It was a month before we broke up. I was so happy to see him.

_I opened the door and gasped at the sight. "Merry Christmas, baby!"_

"_Christian!" I practically yelled and jumped into his arms. "I missed you." I was almost on the verge of tears. I wasn't expecting to see him so early._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "And I missed you." It's been almost six months since we have seen each other. I never wanted to let him go. I pulled out of his embrace and crushed my lips to him. It's been way to long since we've been together._

_And thank god my parents were at Graces Christmas party!_

_I wasted no time pulling off his shirt, throwing him against the wall and taking off his pants. I wanted to devour him with my mouth. I trailed kisses down his body and sucked dick on the damn wall. I pulled me up off of him and took off my shirt, unclasped my bra a took one of my mounds in his mouth. I leaned my head back and moaned. "Oh…Christian…I have missed this…" I tugged on his hair and grinded my body against his. He picked me up and walked me upstairs to my room. We wasted no time._

_We stripped off the rest of our garments and Christian put on a condom. I climbed on top of him with eagerness and anticipation. I could wait to feel him inside me. Once I was on top of him I grabbed his thick shaft and slowly slid him into my wet opening…_

"_Oh….."_

I was pulled out of my stimulating thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. Damn. I reached over a grabbed my phone from my dresser and answered it.

"Hello?" I threw myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey babe." I shot straight up, feelings of guilt washed over me. I was just thinking about sex with Christian.

"Aston. How are you?"

"I'm good. How does it feel to be home?" I could hear him smiling on the other end.

"It's good, I missed being here."

"I'm happy for you. I just want to see how you were doing. I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Oh everything is great. Elliot took me to a charity event and I got to see some old friends." I tried to leave out the Christian part. Aston knows who he is from TV. He said he looked like a stuck up prick. And after the crap he pulled earlier, I was thinking the same damn things. I never mentioned that he used to be my boyfriend and I wasn't planning on telling him now. It's irrelevant.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, you deserve it after so much school and work." He's so sweet. Ugh.

"Thanks."

"Well I will let you go; I have to study for classes. This is the last time I register for them for the summer." He said as he laughed.

I chuckled too and told him goodnight. We hung up and I tossed the phone on the side of me. I don't know why I feel so guilty, I haven't done anything, but the dirty thoughts of Christian are killing me right now. I could feel the heat coming on, the achiness between my legs, the throbbing of my clit. Christian wasn't only invading my thoughts but he was taking a hold of my body without even knowing.

I got up and went to my drawers and dug out my little pink gadget.

I climbed into bed and pulled down my shorts and spread my legs out wide, placing the device right on my sweet spot. I turned it on and the sound of the vibrations echoed throughout the room, the feeling of the pulsation against my lips and clit washed over me and I soon began to rock my hips against it. The feeling of an orgasm was coming fast and my legs began to tremble as the pulsing of my clit grew stronger. I could feel it throbbing, like a heartbeat. When I climaxed I whispered Christian's name.

I masturbated to the thoughts of Christian. I remember the way he use to touch me, the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear, the way he kissed me, said my name. I remembered it all and those thoughts continued to take me over the edge and have an orgasm that only Christian and a B.O.B could give me.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Might post another one. Depends how far I get in writing it**


	6. Chapter 5

Ana's POV

I made it appoint not to see Christian, to avoid him at all costs. I didn't want him to know I was here at least not for a while, but now it seems like I can't get away for him. What the hell is up with that? Here I was having lunch with Elliot and Bliss and who was sitting a few booths down? Go ahead take a wild guess! Let me tell it's pretty shocking, you'll never guess. I'm sure you guessed it. Christian and his stupid girlfriend, that's who. I swear if she gives me the stank eye one more time o am going to gouge out her fucking eyes. I tried not to look at them but I could feel Christian watching me like a hawk. I could hear her rant about god knows what and Christian clearly isn't listening to her. And when she stops talking it's to look at me.

"So Bliss, how was it dancing with Damon last night? Revitalize any old flames?" I tried to talk about something that would distract me from the 'happy couple'.

"Yes. I still love that man."

"Yeah, we know." Elliot smiled.

"Why don't you get back together? You two are clearly over the moon for each other." I leaned over and took a sip of my drink.

"It's easier said than done. Besides I want to start all over with him. It would be nice to pick up where we left off, but I want to be taken out on dates and be 'courted'". She used air quotes for the last word.

Elliot and I chuckled. "How sweet. Who knows maybe it will happen." I believed the words that came out of my mouth. I have never seen a pair who was more meant to be then those two. "And what about you Elliot? When are you going to ask Kate? It's been years, I know you two hook, why not make it official."

"I'm with Bliss on this one. It's easier said than done. Kate's difficult and so am I. I've never been one to settle down."

"Neither was Christian and look at him." I said. We all turned to look. Christian was having a conversation with his lady and when he caught us looking his eyes grew wide. We all laughed and then turned back around. "Now he thinks we're talking about him."

"Well we are, and he wouldn't be like that if it weren't for you Ana. You remember how he used to be a whore. Then you caught him and reeled him in." Bliss made hand gestures over catching a fish. I laughed so hard. It was pretty funny the way she did that and the facial expressions she used to go with it.

"Wow, Bliss." Elliot said through his chuckle.

"Well I gotta take a leak. Care to accompany me, Bliss?"

"I would love to." We giggled and she looped her arm in mine. "Be back, Elliot."

"Take your time, ladies."

What sucked was that we had to pass Christian and his girlfriend in order to get to the bathroom. "Christian can't take his eyes off you. I am so eating this shit up. I have absolutely no drama in my life and this thing we got going on here can definitely make up for the lack of some comedy."

I laughed at my friend as we passed them. "Bliss there is nothing going on there. Don't forget I have a boyfriend." I opened the bathroom door and walked in side. We went over to the sinks and I watched her fix herself up.

"Who is like five states away. C'mon Ana, you two are an epic story that's just waiting to be written."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest. "And he has a girlfriend."

"A pretty annoying one if you asked me. Have you heard her voice? It hurts my ears, like nails being dragged down a chalk board." I winced at the thought. Just imagining the sound hurts my ear.

"Yes I have heard it. And I definitely agr…" I was cut off by the door opening and the little devil herself walking in.

"Ugh." I heard Bliss mutter under her breath. "I guess her ears were ringing." I snickered at her comment.

Leila walked over to the sink and made it seem like she was fixing herself up. But I know better. She came in here to either listen in on us or start something she wouldn't be able to finish. She had on jeans orange pumps with a white blouse and an orange blazer. Her hair was up in a neat bun and her makeup had a natural look to it. I'll admit she was pretty, but her attitude made none of that even matter.

"Ana is it?" She turned to look at me.

"Yeah." I looked at Bliss who just rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and tried not to laugh.

"I feel like I just can't get away from you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." I sighed in fury.

"It's weird seeing you here." She said as she looked me over.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, this place is just a little...expensive."

"Hold on." I stuck my hand out to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "Are you trying to say I'm poor?"

She just continued to look me up with her eyes. I am going to tear them out of their sockets real soon.

"I'm sure if you weren't with Christian you wouldn't be able to afford shit."

She laughed. "Please, I come from a wealthy family."

I laughed. "Oh so your families money." I put air quotes around the word family. "As in NOT yours? Oh yeah, sure, you can afford this place. Do you even have a job?" She didn't answer. "Yeah, I thought so. Pathetic." I elevated her back with my eyes. "Christian decides to have relationship with a women who can't even wipe her own ass." I didn't let her speak but her I eyes said she was pissed. "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't come here to just check yourself out in the mirror and have a casual conversation with me."

She breathed out her anger. "I heard you used to go out with, Christian."

And now we get to it. She doesn't waste any time. That's fine with me, I'll bite. "Well you heard right. We were together in high school. It was definitely memorable. Why do you care?" I could hear Bliss snicker in the back.

"Oh, I don't. It was a long time ago, nothing I need to worry about."

"Is that so?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." She put a hand on her hip and looked at me like I was no better than the bottom of her shoe.

"Then why are you here?"

She took a step closer to me. "I want to make something very clear…don't come near Christian or…"

Bliss came around in front of me and got up in Leila's face. "That better not be a threat that's about to come out of your mouth." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, keeping her next to me.

"Look, Leila, you have nothing to worry about. Okay? I have a boyfriend and what me and Christian had…" Let's make her more mad. She's pissing me off and has a lot of nerve to call me poor and make threats. "Well what we had was special, really specially, beautiful actually, but it was a long time ago. I have a boyfriend and he obviously has a girlfriend." I gestured to her with my hands. "Personally I think he could do better." I elevated her with my eyes in disgust. "But I guess we can't all upgrade." And with that I grabbed Bliss and dragged her out of the bathroom.

We walked quickly back to the table and saw that Elliot was talking with Christian. He was smiling and it looked like they were having an important or interesting conversation. "Elliot let's leave." He looked really confused but I didn't have time to explain and I didn't want to explain in front of him. He stood up and I looped his arm in mind. "Hi Christian. Bye Christian." I hurried out of the restaurant with Elliot and Bliss on my arm. Once we rounded the block I busted out laughing.

Bliss joined me in the outburst. I was clutching my side and bending over so I could breathe. Eventually our laughter caused Elliot to laugh and we were getting weird looks from everyone that walked by. Even some of the people laughed because we were laughing. My side started to cramp up and I had to take deep breathes so I could make the pain go away. I had tears spilling over my cheeks.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Elliot asked once we gained some self-control.

"Ana said something so mean to Leila! Oh my god you should have been there!" Bliss said trying to hold back her squeals.

"What!? What did you say, Ana!?"

"I basically told her how beautiful my relationship with Christian was and then I said how he could do better, but we all can't upgrade." I chuckled at Elliot's face. He was smiling so big. I could see all his white teeth.

"You did not!?"

"Oh, yeah, she did. You should have seen Leila's face! Priceless, let me tell you." Bliss took a deep breath after letting out her last laugh.

"She is definitely going to mention this to Christian." Elliot said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Wait." I said. "We didn't pay for the food."

"Ana we didn't even order any food." Bliss said.

"Oh, yeah. What about the drinks, we didn't pay for them." I countered.

"Oh well, we already left." Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"I don't know." Bliss suggested. "Movie night?" I nodded in agreement.

"Um, no. We are going to the club tonight. I already called in for a VIP section."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds fun." I exclaimed. "I'll call up Kate. Did you want to call Damon?"

"I already called Kate. She will be going." Elliot said.

"Nah, he's pretty busy with whatever law stuff he's doing. It will just be me, you, Elliot, and Kate. The fantastic four. Our inner group within our group."

We linked arms and strolled down the city streets.

"Wait, I'm hungry you guys." Elliot said. "My stomach is making noises."

Bliss and I laughed.

"We'll take you somewhere." I assured him. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" They probed in unison.

"I didn't get to go pee."

Christians POV

I stared at the door. The door that Ana just ran out of, taking Bliss and my brother along. What the hell was that about? Not even a proper hello or a second glance. Something was definitely going on. And my conversation with Elliot was pretty fucking interesting. He was asking me so many damn questions about Ana. Like if I still had a thing for her, if I liked her more than Leila, whether or not I liked her in the dress she had on. They were weird ass questions. He also decided to invite me to some club tonight and then he asked me what I thought was happening in the bathroom right now. The minute Leila said she needed to use the restroom, I knew she was going to do something incredibly stupid. I should have maybe warned her about picking fights with the wrong people and Ana was definitely one of those people. I remember the fights she was in during our high school years, and it was not pretty, not at all. Oh, well, she will just have to learn from her mistakes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very grumpy Leila.

"So, what did you do? I know you didn't go in there to use the facilities."

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even say anything, but that Ana chick is real bitch."

"Hey, watch it." I don't know why but something inside of me wanted to defend her. "Don't say shit like that."

She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you defending her?"

"Believe it or not, she was my friend, before we had a relationship she was my friend. I care about her as a friend. So this jealousy thing you have going on needs to stop. It's annoying and highly unattractive."

She let out a small huff and narrowed her eyes in a way that said 'you're an ass'. "It's fine. I'm not jealous. There is so need to be. I'm not worried."

"Oh really, why the change of heart?" I pulled out my phone, clearly bored of the topic of conversation. I didn't want to discuss Ana with Leila.

"More like a change based on information."

"And what information may that be?" I doubt that any sort of information would relieve Leila of her jealous tendencies. I used to like it when she got jealous, but now it's just starting to aggravate me.

"She has a boyfriend."

I stilled. I lowered my phone and gripped it until my knuckles turned white, until my bones started to hurt from the pressure. I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, then let out the breath I was holding in. I hid my reaction from Leila and didn't speak until I knew I had my tone under control.

"Elliot told you that?" I hoped he did, because there could be a chance that he was being fraudulent.

"Nope, she did, in there." She nodded to the women's bathroom.

She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. I tried not to let my anger get the best of me, I had no right to be mad, but I couldn't help the way I feel. There was a beast in me that wanted to tell Ana to fuck this so called boyfriend and to hell with everything else. I wanted to claim her, to make her mine. But I couldn't do that. I had way too much superiority. And I wasn't going to give Leila any reason to doubt me. Not right now anyways. One thing is for sure though. I am going to that club tonight and give Ana a piece of my fucking mind.

*****Thoughts?*****


	7. Chapter 6

Ana's POV

I rummaged through my closet. I wasn't really in the mood to go anymore. Aston called me earlier and I broke it off with him. The guy was sweet, charming, handsome, and I genuinely liked him. A lot. But he was in Texas and I was here and for some reason I was feeling a little guilty, why, I have no idea. I know he liked me, maybe even loved me, but the timing was a little off and I can't do long distance relationships. He understood and said he wanted to focus on school anyways. We agreed to be friends and I was okay with that. He is a good friend; he was my friend before he became my boyfriend. I was happy with the way things stood between us and I could rest easily at night knowing I don't need to feel remorseful for thinking about another man. I tossed clothes out into piles and couldn't find anything I really wanted to wear. Hmm. I want to be casual, yet cute. "Bliss, I don't know what to wear." I pouted and got out of the closet. I through myself on my bed and sighed.

"Well let's see. Wear your best jeans. Ummm, definitely wear your black leather jacket. It gives you a biker chick look. I love it. Maybe a white t-shirt? And combat boots?"

"Ehh."

"Okay…how about the dark skinny jeans, white shirt, and black pumps?"

"No heels."

"Your black converse?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds comfortable."

"Keep your hair down, the wavy curls look great. It completes the look."

"Alright."

So that's what I wore, a white v neck shirt, dark skinny jeans, converse, and my leather jacket. I did look like a biker chick. I left my hair down with wavy curls and straighten out my bangs, so they were covering my forehead. I put on makeup that looked natural and some perfume that is supposedly supposed to lure men to you. I think its complete bull but it sure does smell good.

"Alright." I turned to Bliss. "I'm ready."

"You look so good."

"Thanks. You too." Bliss was wearing jeans, red flats, a red halter top and black jacket. Her hair was down but straight. "Ready?"

"I've been ready. I was waiting on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Are we meeting Elliot and Kate there?"

"Yeah, Elliot got a VIP section, they're already there."

"Okay, cool."

We left the house and jumped into my red Infiniti. When I was down in Texas I worked at sports bars and saved about twenty grand over the years. It was definitely a lot of hours I had to put in at work, exhausting as it was, I'm glad I didn't quit or falter during the process. Going to school full time and also working full time is a lot to put on one's plate but I needed the money to help pay for college and all my necessities. It was difficult but I learned a lot of self-discipline and I'm happy with the way everything turned out. I sold my white Honda Accord for sixty five hundred and used that to help pay off my car. I absolutely loved the car the moment I saw and knew I had to get it. I put ten thousand down and only have to pay two hundred a month. It's a good deal.

I put the car in drive and headed to the club with my best friend.

###

The club was packed. And when I mean packed, I mean packed. Bliss and I had to force ourselves through the crowd in order to get to the VIP section. I haven't even started to dance yet and I could feel the sweat forming in my scalp, I could feel the heat in my arm pits, it was disgusting. We eventually made to Elliot's VIP section.

"Hey Ana, did you notice this isn't teen night?" I chuckled at Bliss' joke. The last time we came to this club was when we were teens, couldn't drink yet. It was fun, but now that we are all twenty one and over, I have a feeling that this club experience is going to be epic.

"Ana, Bliss." I heard and saw Elliot yelling over the crowd. We tried to crawl under the rope that separated his area from the rest of the club but were stopped by a really big black guy. He was hot in a scary way…if you like that sort of thing….

"Um, we're with Elliot." I said. He just huffed and looked past me. "Ugh, what the hell is up your ass?" His eyes shot back to mine as he tried to stare me down.

"Hey, Brian, they're with me." Elliot tapped him on the shoulder and he reluctantly moved over to let us pass, still giving me the evil eye.

"Wow, Ana, you're going to get us jumped." Bliss shook her head, eyes filled with amusement.

"Elliot, who's the guard? He is rude."

"Oh that's Brian, He's harmless."

"Right…." I dragged out the word. I walked over to the seating area and plopped down next to Kate. "I missed you boo. You should start skipping class."

"Ana, you are such a positive influence." She shook her head and hugged me.

"What are you drinking?" I eyed the drink in her hand. It looked scrumptiously delicious.

"It's some sort of alcohol ice cream drink type thingy."

"Oh is that what it is? Geez, Kate, that really narrows it down for me."

"Oh, don't be a smart ass. Elliot!" She yelled. "What is this?"

I looked to Elliot who was talking with Bliss and some other guy. "It's a Death by Chocolate."

"Oh right!" Kate snapped her fingers together. "It has vodka, cream, chocolate ice cream and godiva. Extra vodka. It's to die for." We laughed at the irony. "You wanna try it?"

"Yeah." I took a sip enthusiastically. "Oh my god that is some fantastic shit. I need one of those!"

"Ha, well go get one."

"Hell, I am." I got up and headed for the bar. I could still taste the chocolate and vodka, it was good. I made my way through the crowd, getting closer and closer to the heaven I would soon demolish. I raced to the bar, pushing people out of the way and sweating more by the minute.

I finally made it. "What can I get for you beautiful?" Oh, he was cute, like surfer dude cute. He had the sexy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was fit, lean with a good pack of muscles_. I'll flirt, it's not like I'm seeing anyone!_ I smiled at my thoughts!

"Um, yeah." I leaned over the counter, letting the top of my breasts peak out of my shirt. I'm not usually one to flirt, but I was feeling good tonight, better than earlier. "Can I have a Death by Chocolate?"

He was definitely checking me out. His lips were parted and I could see his tongue gently wetting his lips. His eyes traveled back to my face. "Sorry, what?"

"A Death by Chocolate?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I smirked. "Coming right up." He slapped the table with his palm and gave me wink. I watched him make the drink; he opened to mini freezer and began to put scoops of chocolate ice cream in the glass along with vodka and the other stuff.

"Extra Vodka!" I yelled.

He turned to look at me and gave me sexy grin. "You got it." Man, he was too cute.

He added the extra vodka and then sat the drink in front of me when he finished. "So what brings you to the club?"

I leaned over the counter and sucked on the straw. I closed my eyes and reminisced in the taste of the chocolate beverage. Oh man this was freaking good. "A couple of my friends felt like coming out so I joined them."

"Well I'm glad you did." His crooked smiled made me laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you're flirting with me." I bit my lip out of habit as I watched his smile grow.

"I can't help myself." His smile turned sheepish and his cheeks turned into a light red. Awe… he was blushing. I smiled at him and placed a hand on his. This flirting stuff does wonders for your self-esteem and ego.

But apparently someone else doesn't feel the same way. There was a lot of pressure on my arm from a big muscular hand wrapped around it. There was a tingling sensation and then I was jerked to face the stranger and of course it wasn't a stranger it was…Christian. "What the hell are you doing?" he spat out. Was he mad? I don't remember doing anything. Ugh.

I turned back around to the bartender who looked confused. "Hey, I am going to need another drink. Maybe a Mississippi Mudslide?" I smiled cheekily.

"You got it gorgeous." He winked and went to make the drink.

I turned to face the dangerously sexy hot head. "Now, why is it that everywhere I go, I seem to run into you?" It was really starting to get ridiculous. I was trying to stay away!

"Why are you flirting with that bartender?" He was angry_. Hahahahahaha!_ This is great, it really is. Not only is he angry, but he's jealous.

"There could be many reasons, but I'll give you two. One is because it's a free country and two, because, I can do what I want, when I want, with whomever I want. We aren't together anymore Christian, so this possession thing you got going on needs to stop." I was now pointing my finger at him and hitting him with it on the chest.

"I will give you one good reason why you shouldn't be flirting." He grabbed my pinky in his hand. "You have a boyfriend." He spat out. I reached for my drink at to two huge gulps. That really is some good shit.

I wonder who told him that. Oh, wait; it was probably his little girlfriend. Yeah it had to be because I told her and she would do anything with that information if she thought it would benefit her relationship with Christian. I know Elliot wouldn't have told him, he would have asked me if it was okay first. "Oh, so that's why you're really here…"I doubt Christian just comes to clubs just because. He's a billionaire and doesn't necessarily have time to be partying, but I see he made an exception tonight, and it happens to be the night I am here and the same day he heard I had a boyfriend. Not so slick. "You are jealous." I let a smile spread on my lips, a devious, self-satisfying smile.

He took a step back and finally let go of my arm.

"No, I am not."

"Then what the hell are you doing here, huh? Why do you care? After the way you treated me at the Charity event, I knew where you stood with how you felt about me. So why are you here, now?" I really wanted to know why he was here; it made absolutely no sense to me.

"Elliot invited me. That's why. I figured I would come and hangout with all my friends." I am going to ring Elliot by the neck.

"Well your friends are over there in the VIP section. " I put air quotes around the word friends. "You have made it clear that we aren't friends. It's been clear for a while now, actually. And the moment you find out I have a boyfriend; you want to play the jealous type? No, I don't think so, especially when you now have a girlfriend." I reached for my two drinks and hopped off the bar stool. Thank god I was wearing converse because I needed to get away and fast. I was about to enter the crowd when Christian tugged me back. I wanted to scream, scream at him and every other damn person.

"Don't piss me off Ana."

"No, Christian, you don't piss me off. You have no reason to be mad at me." I yanked my arm back and made my way through the crowd and back to Elliot and the girls.

I have done nothing wrong and it's been years since we actually broke up, he can't still be mad at me for that. Can he? Well, being Christian he probably can. But still, I tried to make things right between us. I tried desperately to reach out to him and be his friend. I know that he needed some time to think, to just not have to deal with me, but even after a year he wouldn't return my calls, he wouldn't text me back, he didn't even call to wish me a happy birthday, or a Merry Christmas. But I called him for those things. I even called him on his birthday, but he didn't answer and I left a voicemail. No call back. Yeah, he made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me and after so damn long I have finally come to except that. And now…

Well now he wants to play jealous and act like he owns me. I think I'm getting a whip lash. One moment I see the Christian I knew in high school and the next he distance himself by being an ass and pushing me away.

By the time I get to the VIP I am to exhausted, mentally exhausted to say anything to Elliot and besides he's on the dance floor with Bliss. I plop down next to Kate. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm so fucking buzzed. I feel lazy."

"Well, hey, I got a Mississippi Mudslide, you wanna try it?"

"Oh, that's yummy." I laughed as she took the drink and gulped it.

"No wonder why you're buzzed."

"That's so good. What took you so long?" She let her head fall to the side so that she could look at me. "You have two drinks? Why?"

"All I need to say is one word and that is: Christian." I rolled my eyes at the sound his name. But my thighs might have also clenched because of the need I have for him. "He's here and he's pissed."

Kate sat up straight with wide eyes. "Why is he mad?"

"He found out I have a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him earlier, but Christian doesn't know that, so he still thinks I'm with the guy."

"So in other words! He. Is. Jealous." She squealed with laughter.

"Yeah, I'm guessing so. C'mon let's go dance." I pulled on her arm and she unenthusiastically got up and followed me to the dance floor. She was holding onto my hand and when I found a good spot I twirled around and started dancing.

I was getting lost in the music, moving my hips from side to side and laughing with one of my best friends. The music was loud and the lights were flashing red, blue, green, purple, and white. There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the ceiling that reflected all of the other colors. There was a fog in the air from the machines and it made the atmosphere seem blue. I could only see the silhouettes of most people except for the people who were close.

"This feels like high school all over again." Kate laughed next to be. I don't know when, but Bliss and Elliot were there too.

"Why?" I asked as I danced with my arms around her.

"Because, Christian, is staring at you, just like he did at that party when we decided to play a game." I looked over and there he was, staring at me while some chick was trying to talk to him. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Kate. "This is so fucking ironic, right?"

I laughed at her. "Yeah." I ignored Christian the rest of the time and started to dance my way back to a Christian free zone.

"Hey, you mind if I dance with you beautiful ladies?" A tall lean guy with brown hair and green eyes, well I think they're green, from what I can see they are, he started to dance next to us. He had a handsome face and a goofy smile. I didn't see the harm.

"Sure." Kate and I said in unison. We laughed and started to dance with the guy.

"I'm Brayden. And you two are?"

"I'm Kate, this is Ana." I nodded my head and smiled, continuing to dance my heart out.

Kate and I dance with Brayden for a while and it was so much fun. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so much. And Brayden here sure was a flirt. He was just laying all the compliments on us. Kate began grind her ass into me and I went with it. What I didn't expect was Brayden to come behind me and dance just as dirt as Kate was. It was fun, surprising but it was fun. And then…

The fun went away when Kate grabbed Brayden by the arm and took off with him, whispering something to Bliss and Elliot who looked my way, went wide eyed, and walked off the dance floor. What the hell?

"I don't think your boyfriend would have liked that." My hands balled into fists and I clenched my teeth together in ferocity.

I spun around. "Why, are you using my boyfriend as an excuse to get mad at me!? Geez, Christian! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? No, what's wrong with you? Is this how you act when you have a boyfriend? Is this how you acted when we were together and I was away?"

If it weren't illegal, I would strangle him right now. "Are fucking kidding me!? Why do you care?"

"So is that a yes!? You did this when we were together!?" He yelled it, getting closer.

"Oh my god, Christian! Is that what this is about? Are you still mad about the break up? It was four years ago! You couldn't care that much if you have seemed to have moved on!"

"I could say the same for you!" He was now in my face. "You have a boyfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend!" I gritted through my teeth. I don't know if he did it out of anger, frustration, lust, longing or whatever, but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

He was kissing me. His hand was on the back of my head and holding me there as he kissed me. Oh, god, have I missed those fucking lips, so warm, familiar.

Wait, no. I pushed away from him and stared at him intently.

I slapped him. Hard. And then…

Well and then I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me, kissing him again. His arm wrapped around my waist, while his hand snaked through my hair and held me in place. One of my hands took a hold of his biceps and the other rested firmly on his chest. I let his tongue enter my mouth and re-explore what was once his. He smelt so good, like cinnamon and soap, manly soap. Oh, it felt so good to be in his arms again. I knew this was wrong, he has a girlfriend. But I just… well shit…I don't give a fuck! I want him, I want him back, and I need him. I know he wants me too, it's searing off of him. I could feel every emotion through this physical connection. We were oblivious to the music, the people. We were in a bubble and I couldn't focus on anything but him.

When we broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine.

I had my eyes closed, trying to gain my equilibrium. "Christian, I shouldn't have done that. I- I'm sorry" He has a girlfriend, and even though she's a total bitch, she doesn't deserve to be cheated on.

"I'm not." He growled, as he kissed me again.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Ana and Aston did break up! But when he gets a week off from in btween summer semesters, he comes to Seattle to make amends and get closure**** let's see what him seeing Christian will be like. Can't wait to write it.**

**I think I am going have Christian still believe that Ana and Aston are together. I'm trying to think ahead in the future to see how I want the story to go so Ana isn't going tell Christian she is single just yet!:)**

**Much Hugs, Bre!**


	8. Chapter 7

Leila POV

I knew he wasn't really at the office. I don't know where the hell he is but I know he isn't working. One thing is for sure, he better not be with that girl. What was her name? Ugh, who cares, I don't like her. Her sweet innocent act makes me want to grab her by the hair and toss her around a bit. I hate to admit it, but I feel a little threatened. And she is pretty. Christian and I were doing so well together and after work a week ago he just hasn't been the same.

Well I will get to the bottom of this tonight. I won't be played a fool.

I let myself in at Escala. He would always tell me to just let myself in and be in bed ready for him. Well, I'm going to do just that. I want to see how he will act tonight.

Christian POV

Ana

Ana

Ana

All I could think about was Ana and her soft, pink lips. I didn't want to let her in, not after what happened last time, and I was doing such a good job at keeping it that way. That is until I saw how sexy she looked in that white fitting V-neck, how her breasts were high and just delicious looking, the leather jacket made her look like a walking bad girl fantasy. Man, and when she was all angry and venting up in my face, it just made her look all the more sexy.

I wasn't planning on kissing her, that just sort of happened and I'm glad it did. I wanted so much more of her. That kiss took me back five years, when we first go together. I remember her touch, her seductive voice, her sweet smell…

I gripped the railing that was installed in the elevator. The memories feel real, well they were once, but I remember the feeling. It was like reliving any moment I thought of. It was so easy to think of Ana, to recollect her, to picture her here with me.

The elevator door opened and I made my way inside. I went to the kitchen to get some water. I gave Gail the night off to do whatever it is she wanted to do. It's weird without her here. I shrugged it off and gulped down the water, my thoughts returning to Ana. Sweet, beautiful Ana. What am I going to do? First off I need to know who this boyfriend of hers is. I will make it appoint to do that when I get back to work.

I put the cup in the sink and walked to my room.

How am I going to be able to sleep without thoughts of her keeping me up? How am I supposed to do anything? I feel like a love struck puppy and I don't fucking know why. I wasn't like this when we first got together. Was I? No, I don't think so. I wasn't a one woman type of guy back then and what Ana and I had at the beginning of the relationship was all a silly immature game we played on one another. It did turn real but still, I know I wasn't this…enamored. I couldn't be. Either way, all I know is that I want her…again.

It's late and I know she's home right now. I asked if she was doing anything after the club with Elliot, Kate, and Bliss, but she said she was tired and was going to just go home and chill. I think she had way too many Mississippi Mudslides, she was downing them like it was apple juice or something, plus she ordered them all with extra shots of vodka. She was buzzed.

I walked into my bedroom and the smile quickly turned into a frown. "What are you doing here, Leila?"

She had on her seductive grin and black lingerie. "Come to bed, baby?"

Any other night I would have said yes, hell she wouldn't even have to ask, but I can't lay there with her while thinking about Ana, wishing it was her. What if I were to accidently say her name? That's actually pretty funny. You think I would be worried about her saying some other guy's name, but instead I'm worried about say another woman's name. That is definitely something new. I need to make up something and fast, I don't want to stay here tonight and I feel horrible about rejecting her.

"I can't babe; I have something very important I need to do for work. It's the business deal with Japan. You know how there is a major time difference. Well tonight is the night I figure out whether the deal is going through or not." It was an excellent lie, she knew how I was stressing about the deal, and it wasn't all a lie. I was stressing over it, and I Japan doesn't have a time difference and I do need to see if the deal is going to come through, just not tonight.

She seemed to believe. "Oh, okay. Well I hope everything works out."

"Thanks, I just came to grab a few files." I went over to my night stand and dug some 'files'. They weren't actually files though; they were papers with lyrics to my favorite songs. I smiled at her and dashed out the door. "You can let yourself out!" I yelled to her over my shoulder as I practically leaped into the elevator. Wow, I just sounded like a complete dick. I should just break up with her. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. But…

What if Ana…

I don't even know what's going on between me and Ana, she has a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend, but that kiss we shared meant something. I felt that same feeling the very first time I kissed her and I can't just turn away from that. I mean I can turn away, but is that what I really want? No it's not, but I also don't want to set myself up for disappointed. We've been a part for too long and I don't what the possibilities of us picking up where we left off, not to be a possibility. This is all so confusing.

I whistled for a cab once I got out of Escala.

It took a while, but I managed to flag down a car. It pulled over to the side and I hopped in. "834 Oak Trail, please." The driver nodded his head.

You know I'm a fucking billionaire and here I am taking a cab. What is wrong with me? I already have a housekeeper/cook. Hell, I need a driver. Oh, maybe some personal security guards too? Yeah, I like that. Another thing on my to do list.

I looked out the window and looked at the familiar streets, the familiar buildings and houses. It's been a while since I've been over here. There was no reason for me to come to this area, but now that reason is back, and I can't stay away. No matter how I try, what I say, or what I do I always seem to come back to the first thoughts that are always lingering in my head. I have to have her.

Ana's POV

Bounce. Bounce.

"Ugh.." I groaned.

Bounce. Boing. Bounce.

"Arg!" I groaned. I threw my arms in the air and slapped them on my bed. I had the worst headache and I felt like there was a ball bouncing in my head. I tossed and turned in bed with much frustration. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but contemplate anything other than the pounding that's going on in my head and the sweat that was forming on my body. It was so hot.

I sat up in bed and stripped down. I took of my jacket, then my shirt. I kicked off my shoes and threw them on the floor along with my shirt and jacket. Now my pants.

I groaned. I was feeling so lazy and my head was on fire. I just wanted to sleep, but it was so hot….

I laid down and unbutton my pants, slowly taking them off with not so much energy. When I finally got them off I used the strength I had left to grab and toss them on the floor. I lied there in my black bra and matching bikini underwear. I was too lazy to do anything else and it was so hot, I sure as hell wasn't getting out of this bed. Nope, no sir-y. I am going to get rid of this headache with a goodnights sleep.

It took a while…but I finally managed to fall asleep!

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

"Mmmm." I groaned.

Tap. Tap.

"No…Mmm…." I groaned again as I pushed my head further under the pillow. "Stupid headache."

Tap.

I finally opened my eyes and tried to ignore the headache. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still there.

Tap.

Wait a minute. That's not in my head. Those are actual noises coming from…

I poked my head out from under my pillows and looked around. "What?" I yelled. I was waiting for someone to walk in through the door, but there was nothing there. I dismissed it with a small shrug and layed my head back down on my pillow, closing my eyes. Sleep. Sleep. That's all I want right now.

Tap. Tap.

Tap.

"What the hell?" I lifted my head and looked at the door. Nope, nothing there. I know I'm not hearing stuff.

Tap.

I looked at the window.

Mother of pearl…it's Christian.

I stared at him. He looked so hot, with his shit eating grin. He pointed to the window lock, gesturing me to come open it. That means I would have to get up. Ehh. I don't want to get up, it took a lot of energy for me to just sit up, and now he wants me to get up. He mouths the words 'Open the window' and I said no. His smile turned into a frown. I shook my head and managed to let out a small chuckle. Ouch. It hurts to laugh.

I slowly got up off the bed and made my way to the window, his eyes grew dark, but I ignored it. I unlocked the window and turned the latch, letting the night breeze swoop inside. Oh, that felt good. Christian helped push the windows open and hopped inside. He was still wearing the outfit he wore to the club. Faded jeans, a black form fitting t-shirt, god he looked sexy. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said in a husky tone. His eyes began to travel down my body.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Uh…where are your clothes?"

I looked down at my body. _Oh shit._

I was thinking about covering up my body with my hands but then it occurred to me that he's seen me like this before. He's seen me way beyond just panties and a bra. I have nothing to be ashamed of, besides, this is my room and I can walk around in my bra and underwear, hell I can walk around naked.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me before." I smiled seductively at him and walked over to my, climbing on top and lying back down. I patted my hand next to me, signaling him to come sit.

His cocky grin spread on his face as he came to sit next to me.

"So, Christian, why is that you're here and not with your girlfriend?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and tried suppress my laugh.

"I wanted to see you."

"So you said. Why?"

"I miss you."

"You miss me?"

He nodded. And I have missed you, Christian. So damn much.

"Alright."

"Yeah, I was doing fine until you showed up." He laughed, but there was no humor behind it.

Ouch. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I said nothing, hoping he would continue.

"You just showed up here out of nowhere and fucked everything up."

"I'm sorry?" It came out as a question and it was. I wasn't sure if I should be sorry for coming home. "Before you and I bumped into each other, I had already been home for a week. I didn't want you to know I was back. I didn't want to cause any sort of problems, if there were even problems to be caused. And after the Charity event I made it appoint to avoid you. I thought it would be better that way."

"Yeah, that hasn't been working."

"No, it definitely hasn't. But for what it's worth…" I sighed and stared into his smoldering eyes. "I miss you too."

He leaned in slowly.

I put my hand in his face. "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

He pulled back looking so confused. I could barely contain my laugh.

"I-I was going to kiss you. Wasn't it the right moment?"

"The right moment?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at him. "Hmmmm…" I stared out the window and made it seem like I was concentrating. It was always fun to mess with Christian in the past and now it was all the more fun because of our situation.

He looked like he was getting upset and frustrated so I let him off easy. "Yeah."

"Yeah, what?" he asked, turning his head to the side and scrunching his eyes together in misperception.

"Yes, it's the right moment."

I reached for his face and leaned in, planting my lips on his with need. His cool hands pressed again my back and I swear my heart stopped. It didn't skip a beat, it stopped. The feeling of his hands on me sent electricity throughout my body. My heart stopped, my breathing got caught in my throat, and the palms of my hands started to sweat.

I was nervous.

A good nervous, though. It felt like this was the first time we have been intimate like this, but it wasn't the first time. Not even close. Maybe it's because it has been years since we've been together. I don't know, but I felt like I was losing my virginity all over again.

His other hand tangled in my hair and as he gripped onto it tightly, I felt butterflies form in my stomach. My toes were beginning to curl and I could my underwear being to feel damp. Our tongues danced together and out breathing became rapid. This was wrong, but nothing has ever felt more right. Logically it was wrong, almost immoral, but physically, emotionally, maybe even mentally, it was right, so fucking right.

I didn't know what was beginning to unfold here, I didn't know what was going to happen in the next our, or the next twenty four hours. I didn't know how he was going to feel after this kiss, or how I would feel. In this moment, the here and now, it felt fan-fucking-tastic and i didn't want it to end. It was scary not knowing what going to happen. But what I did know…

Is that I wanted him.

More than anything.

*****Thoughts?*****

**How about some lemons in the next chapter? You guys know I'm great at writing some good lemon scenes;)**

**Hugs, Bre!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ana's POV

Thump. Thump.

"Oh…"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

That wasn't the sounds of a headache. That was me being pounded.

"Mmmm…shit…"

I have come to the conclusion that Christian has grown up in more ways than one and I don't mean his maturity. Not only has he grown some sexy stubble on his chin, or that his muscles are bigger, lean, or that he owns a business but he has managed to also improve in rocking the boat.

The bed is shaking and I have managed to hit my head on the headboard a numerous amount of times. He managed to sneak into my room and within thirty minutes, probably even less, our clothes have magically disappeared, not that I was really wearing any. And now…

Christian was driving into me with a strong thrust. I gripped the headboard with my hands and had my legs spread open. He was in between them of course, on the verge of taking it home. "Fuck…" He groaned. His hard shaft kept going in and out, in and out. Out and in, out and in. He leaned over me and found my lips; the kiss was erotic, hungry, and hard. I dug the heels of my feet into his back side and pushed him into me. I wanted him to go deeper, I was on the verge of an orgasm, I could feel it. My fingers dug into his back as I felt the trembling of my legs, the pumping of his hard length.

Oh, few more pumps and I was…

"Oh, Christian!" I yelled his name as I fell over the edge, the orgasm taking over me, the tension release of all my aching muscles. He kept going as he groaned in my ear. I could steel feel him pumping, which made my orgasm linger a little.

"Ana…" He grounded out my name as he spilt his seed.

I was breathing rapidly, there was sweat dripping from my forehead and I felt sticky from the heat of Christian's body.

I fucking love it.

We were quiet, a comfortable silence, as our breathing slowed to a steady pace. I looked down at him lying on my chest and smiled as I ran my fingers through his gorgeous copper colored locks. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what just happened. All I can say is, Holy Shit! I just had sex with Christian! After so many years of being apart, this seems so unreal. IT was new, yet familiar all at the same time. I could feel my heartbeat speed up just thinking about everything that's going on. I guess Christian felt it too, because he moved. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a sexy husky voice.

I smiled. "You."

He returned the gesture and said, "Me too." He then hopped up from a laying position and was now over me. Leaning down, he kissed my lips. I returned the kiss and cupped his face in my hands. When he broke the kiss, he scooted down my body, while he kissed my neck and trailed down to my belly button. I watched him intently as he lingered just below my belly and started to kiss the area of my pelvic bone. I could feel the muscles in my vagina begin to flex in anticipation. I was already starting to get wet again, the eagerness building within the walls of my sexual organ. Those gray eyes looked at me with a deep want, they were cloudy with desire. I bit my lip. And he began to trail closer to my lips.

He kissed around them and slowly inched his tongue within my folds. My mouth opened in an O at the contact of his cold wet tongue against my warm flesh. I slowly licked up and down my wetness. "Mmm, still sweet as ever." Those words did weird things to my insides. He smiled seductively as he separated my parts and found my little nub. He put his lips over it and began to twirl is tongue around it in circles. As I took a hold of my pillow, my legs twitched and my body began to rock against his mouth.

"Oh, that feels so damn good." My breathing picked up and seeing Christian in between my legs made me all the more wet.

He placed his mouth over the top of my vagina and began to suck. My hips jerked as the suction of his lips took me to a whole new level. I tried not to think about my soon to come orgasm because I wanted it to last a little longer, but with his lips and tongue doing all that sucking, it was impossible.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let it go. I let go of the refusal to already come. My orgasm took me over, controlled my body, and cascaded throughout my soul. It was better than the first one.

But Christian wasn't done, he kept going. My legs were uncontrollably starting to clamp shut, but he snaked his arms under my legs and laid his hands flat on my stomach, holding me down as he continued to suck on my clit.

"Christian…" It felt good, so good, but it also kind of hurt. It was like a burning feeling. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or keep going.

"Mmmm." He groaned as he continued to devour my slick wetness.

I tried closing my legs again, putting pressure on his head but he just wouldn't stop. He kept licking and sucking on me. I moved my head back and forth to help take on the passion he was inducing on me, my moans getting louder and tears threatening to stream down my face. My legs began to tremble impeccably and another burning orgasm was about to claim me.

I rocked my hips into his face harder and faster as my climax washed over me like a cleansing session.

"Christian…" I whimpered his name. He loosened his grip on me and lifted his head. I stared into his eyes and a cocky smile appeared on his face. His sexy lips glistened, my wetness all over them, from the moonlight. I returned the smile as he maneuvered his body up mine. His lips found mine and I could taste myself on him, it was erotic and sensual.

"I want it to be like this forever." I whispered on his lips.

He pulled away from lips slowly and stared into my eyes. "Do you?"

"Yes." He pecked my lips lightly then returned his eyes to mine.

"I could give you forever." My heart skipped a beat at his words.

I pulled his head down and nibbled on his ear lobe. I then licked it slowly and whispered sweetly, "Finish making love to me."

###

"Ana…"

"Mmmm…"

"Ana."

"Noooo.."

"Oh, Ana…"

"Shu-t..U-p…"

I heard a deep chuckle. I felt a hard naked chest on my back. I felt hands move my hair from my face and neck. I felt warm breath against my ear.

All of last night's shenanigans came rushing back and I shot up from my bed, hitting Christian in the nose. "Ahh, shit." I said as I turned to look at him in alarm. That sounded like it hurt. "Are you, okay?"

"Fuck!" He said as he grabbed his nose. "I think you broke it."

I tried to hold in my laugh as he massaged it out. "I'm really sorry." I said putting my hand to my mouth.

"It's okay. I think I'll live."

"Good. I'm going to freshen up and use the potty. I will be right out and then you can have your turn." I didn't wait for his answer; I walked my naked ass into the bathroom and shut the door. I did my business on the toilet and the splashed some water on my face. I grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed my teeth, fishing it off with some mouth wash. Once I finished I walked back out and threw myself back into bed.

I watched Christian walked into the bathroom and I took the liberty of checking him out as he went. His ass was all muscle, tight, and sexy. His legs were muscular as well and his back was great to look at. You don't hear people say 'oh look at that back, it is so fucking sexy'. You hear them say, 'oh look at that ass', or 'look at those sexy abs'. But damn, Christian had a sexy back. He shut the door behind him and I waited. I knew we were about to have a 'talk.' I was boyfriend free, but he didn't know. As far as he was concerned, we had both just cheated on our current significant other. I know I need to tell him the truth and I will, but it's not like I lied. He just assumed I had a boyfriend and was still with him. I just didn't bother to correct him. I didn't think I needed too; it wasn't his place to know or his business. I didn't interfere in his relationship, so why did he think it was okay to interfere in mine? I was mad so I didn't bother to correct him on my relationship status. I'm not saying it's right, but I'm human, what the hell do you want me to do?

Christian came out of the restroom, naked in all his glory. I smiled shyly at him as he climbed on the bed and got under the covers, pulling me into his side.

"What are we going to do Christian?"

He sighed. "What do you want to do Ana?"

I sat up and turned to look at him." You can't answer my question with a question."

He propped his body on one arm and smiled. "Sure I can."

"Christian." I warned.

He sighed again and looked down, thinking. After a minute or two he looked back up to me. "I want you. You know that, I have always wanted you, and I think I always will."

My heart fluttered with absolute joy.

"But…" And there goes the joy; here comes the sickening feeling in my tummy. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"Christian…" I looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. You were so far away and you were in college. For some reason, I felt like I was holding you back. I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't do what you wanted to do, I didn't want you to have to worry about your high school girl friend."

He smiled considerately. "Ana, I don't I have ever met a more unselfish person than you."

"I didn't want to be selfish. That's why I let you go." I cocked my head. "But when I said I wanted to let you go, I didn't mean for you to cut me out of your life. I called and texted, I wished you happy birthday and on every holiday. I never forgot you. And when you didn't respond to me, I felt like you forgot me."

"I didn't forget, I just couldn't handle talking to you, knowing you weren't mine anymore."

"I understand that. I completely understand you not talking me for a while, but for four years? After two years of unanswered calls I just thought you and I would be no more. I always hoped we would come together again." I smiled at the thought of being with him again. "But then I saw you on TV, saying you were with someone else. So I quit trying and just tried to move on."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you wait for me? I came home after only two years. If you would have waited for another year before you went to college, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"You don't know that, Christian. And I had to get away from Seattle for a while. So I went to school far from it. Besides, I didn't know you were only going to do two years of college, I thought you would do four."

"Right."

"Christian I am sorry. I never said we couldn't get back together or anything, I just wanted you to enjoy your life, that's all."

"I know, Ana." He finally looked at me. "I'm sorry for not talking to you for the past four years."

I smiled. "It's fine. I have already forgiven you. I forgave you after every time you never answered me."

"I love you, Christian."

"And I love you, Ana." He kissed my lips, eyes twinkling, and tucked my long hair behind my ear. "I never stopped."

There goes my fluttering heart and the waterworks. Tears came down my eyes at the sound of those words leaving his lips.

He reached for my body and cradled me in his arms.

"Hey, hey. Shhhh…" He cooed in my ear.

"What happens now?"

"Now I break up with Leila and you break up with…whatever your boyfriends name is."

I chuckled softly. "His name is Aston." I sighed. "And he isn't my boyfriend." He stopped cradeling me ad turned me to face him.

"What?"

"He isn't my boyfriend. Well not anymore. I broke up with him earlier yesterday, before the club."

"Why didn't you tell me that? After I said all that crap to you yesterday."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. You were mad, which made me mad, so I didn't care enough to tell you at the time."

"I see."

"So when are you going to dump Leila?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "She's a bitch, which is why I didn't second guess sleeping with you last night. If she was sweet and nice to me, I actually would have turned you away and sent your ass home, no matter how much I wanted you."

He chuckled and relaxed on my bed. I snuggled in his side and stared at him. "Today, after work. Which I should be at, now."

"Well get to it." I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Give me thirty minutes."

"For what?"

In an instant he rolled over on top of me. "For this." He whispered hoarsely as he dipped his tongue into my mouth. I granted him entrance and let our tongues glide together as we made out passionately. I smiled against his lips as I felt his member grow against my vagina.

I giggled and pushed his head towards me, kissing him hard on the lips.

He grabbed his hard shaft, while still kissing me, and drove in deeply. "Ohhh…" I moaned as I dug my fingers in his back and sides.

Our bodies began to form together, working with one another in a steady motion.

We made love that lasted over thirty minutes, consisting of countless mind blowing orgasms and the whole time I'm thinking…

I love this man, and I finally have him back, well almost.

He just needs to get rid of Leila.

I smiled at the thought.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Well there you have it, my eager readers, Lemons!**

**I tried not to put too much detail because this was the first time they rekindle physically after being separated for so long and I didn't want it to sound like porn. I wanted it to be sexy but also sensual. **

**The more porn like Lemons will be happening later on in the story.**

**Aston will be coming to town.**

**Christian will break up with Leila.**

**And let's see… what else? Oh I want to know if you guys would like to see a revenge seeking Leila. Yes or No?**

**Lots of hugs, Bre!**


	10. Chapter 9

Christian's POV

"Wow, your office is huge." Ana beamed in awe as she circled my office, taking in the view of the city and the lavished white sofa's that were on each side of my desk. "And look at that view." She stood by the enormous triple duplex windows and let out an appreciative sigh. "It's gorgeous."

I stood behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, letting my hands circle around her waist. "You are gorgeous." I took in her sweet smell. Peaches. Always peaches. She leaned her body against me and smiled. I didn't see her smile, but I could feel it. We enjoyed the silence and the view. I don't know why but I see the skyline of Seattle in a whole new way right now. Having Ana here makes it all the more real, peaceful, elegant. Before I just looked at it without any real thoughts, I have never looked at this place more than what I always thought it was, which was an office with hue ass fucking windows. Not like how I am with Ana. The view was spectacular and I'm just now noticing that.

Ana turned in my arms and kissed my lips lightly. "Now, what is it that we are going to have for lunch?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's see…" I took her hand and lead her to my desk. "How does some red wine with grilled chicken and rice sound? I have my own personal chef here in my own personal kitchen."

"It sounds simple, delicious, and very luxurious."

I leaned against my desk and pulled her closer to me. She now was nestled in between my legs and rested her hands on my chest. I have missed this woman so damn much, the way everything turned out wasn't how I was expecting but everything was now the way it was supposed to be. Except for Leila, I still needed to get rid of her. I don't know what even saw in her. At first she was the sweetest, and she is definitely a beautiful woman, but my heart was never in it and it wasn't fair of me to continue the relationship, knowing my heart belonged to someone else. I guess I kept her around for company. After Ana left, I guess you could say I went on a binge, like a drinking binge except I wasn't having alcohol, no I was having my fill of other women.

But something about Leila caused me to commit. It felt wrong to commit to anyone but Ana, but I don't know…something about Leila just lured me in and I can't put my finger on that mysterious reason.

"Christian, hey? Where did you go?" Ana's sweet whisper pulled me out of my monologue.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About?" She probed. I smiled

"You." I sighed. "How much I love you, and how I could have possibly been with Leila for so long. It doesn't make any sense to me. Not with knowing you had my heart, I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself."

She looked at me with eyes that held understanding, joy, love, and every other positive emotion. I love her. And I love the way that sounds.

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

I love Ana.

She reached for my face with her hands and rubbed the sides of my face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheeks and my nose. I stared her and she stared at me. We were staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Let's eat."

I nodded at her request and buzzed in my assistant. She walked through the doors with in the five seconds I called for her. "Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Can you please bring me and Ms. Steele our lunch?"

"Of course." She smiled and turned to leave, shutting the doors behind her.

I walked Ana over to the white sofas and lit a candle that was placed on the table in front of us. And took off her black blazer and put it on my desk. She looks so gorgeous in her skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strapped shirt that hugged her breasts and flared at the bottom, wearing beige pumps to go with. She was a stunning creature, her hair so long with wavy curls, plumped pink lips, and eyes as blue as the sea. I couldn't picture anything more beautiful. She plopped down next to me and we talked about my business and when she was going to her interview in the next two weeks, as we waited for our lunch to arrive. I was surprised at the field of choice she chose; and I can't believe she has an interview at the high school we used to go to; she never seemed to be a psychology type of girl. But then again, maybe I would have known if I actually to the liberty upon myself to call her. Oh, well, the past is the past and there is nothing to do but move forward and that's what I planned to do with the love of my life. The more I looked at her the more I could picture her being a therapist or counselor, helping people. She wasn't at all selfish, in any way, and helping people is definitely one of the great aspects about her. She was always there for me, she was always there for Bliss, Elliot, Kate, Damon, Rick, even Jack, after that shit he pulled senior year, and she told me she was always there for her sister. Yes, I could definitely picture her as a counselor, helping kids who have been in her situation or even worse situations. Ana had a kind heart, but don't let that fool you, because once on her bad side there is no going back. I've seen it first hand with Elena. Elena. Now there is a name I haven't heard in a while, I wonder what she's up too.

The doors opened and in walked our food. It smelled divine. My chef and his assistant walked in with silver platters and placed them in front of us. They removed the lid and the smell enveloped my senses. They place wine glasses next to the platters and poured the red intoxicating adult liquid.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile and turned to leave, his sidekick following him.

"Wow, Christian, it smells so good."

"It does." I raised my glass, as did she. "To new beginnings. To us."

She smiled sweetly. "I will definitely drink to that."

###

I leaned against my desk with her in front of me. We finished our meal and were really satisfied with the taste. The wine was a bonus and we ended up finishing the whole bottle. She threw on her jacket and moved her hair from out of it. "Thank you so much for lunch. It was great." Her smile was from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"You're always welcomed." I kissed her cheek. "Come see me anytime. You don't need to ask."

"Aren't you too busy?" She smiled and playfully hit my shoulder.

"I'm never too busy for you, Ana." I didn't mean for my tone to come out so serious, but it did and her playfulness was gone. Her eyes clouded with an endearing emotion. I couldn't tell if it was amazement, love, Awe or what, but it was something.

She continued to look into my eyes, her gaze never left, I was beginning to feel like her stare was look deep within my soul. Her eyes then traveled to my lips and with a small, almost, inaudible whisper, she said. "Kiss me."

Ana's POV

"Kiss me." I whispered. His smile was slow but seductive and a chuckle left his sexy lips. He kisses me softly, teasing me ever so gently. What this man does to me. I love his kisses; they make me feel so…fucking good. My thoughts take a turn, from kissing to something more sexual, when one of his hands cups the back of my thigh, lightly stroking it. _Oh. That feels really good_. I felt goosebumps form on every inch of my body. Slowly he dips his tongue in my mouth, making the kiss more intimate, more lustful. With one hand tugging my hair, he slowly eases his other hand from my thigh up to gently caress my breast, my nipples tightening with his touch. I feel my clit throb with want. I let out a small moan and he moves his hand back down south to cup my already wet sex. His kisses get harder and faster, I push my weight up against his hard body, forcing him to lay on the desk, and maneuver him so that he lies beneath me. I straddle him across the desk. Completely taking him by surprise, his eyes extend.

"Ana, wait." Last night he had a lot of control over me, but right now will be different. Did he think he was the only one who took control? I like to be in control. It was either about control or the fact that he didn't want anyone to walk in and catch us, but I didn't care. Ignoring his command I ripped at his shirt, exposing his exquisitely even olive colored skin. He was so beautiful. I traced his pectorals with my tongue, circling around his nipple. He let out a gasp of pleasure and I could feel his erection grow larger within seconds as I grind my privates against him. I let my hand reach under and grab his pulsing hard shaft. Man, he was as ready as I was. Slowly I moved up to his neck, licking and sucking along the way until I reached his delicious lips. I dipped my tongue inside and began to swap saliva with him passionately. His hands rested on my hips, with my hands grasping his silky copper hair. He feels so good, so real. I want this man and I will be willing to take whatever he wants to offer at this point, I didn't care that we were in his office. Gripping my ass, I grab his hands from behind me, and place them on my breasts. I want feel his hands all over my body, I want him to cover every inch. I thrust my hips against his construction that lies between his legs. His lips part, letting out sexual grunting noises, which turns me on to a completely new level. I need this man to fuck me and I want to be fucked now. Not tomorrow, not next week, but now. I am so wet for him and I'm just about ready to combust if we keep rubbing together like this.

"You're so beautiful." It was almost a whisper and I smiled. I bent down, my lips to his ear, and I begin to nibble on his earlobe, my tongue sucking lightly. He starts to get wild, bucking into me. The feeling was amazing and I desired to feel so much more. I leaned my head back. "Mmmm…" I moaned. I continued to grind my body against his, hard, fast, with so much yearning, almost pushing me over the edge to the sweet ecstasy of a climax.

"Mr. Grey?" the voice scared me half to death and I jumped falling off of Christian and over the desk. He started to laugh at my reaction. "You have an eager visitor and she….Wait!" His smiled faded at the alarm in his assistant's voice.

"Tina?" He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. Hell I was confused to and then not so much because at that moment Christian's office doors slammed opened revealing a very anxious Leila. Her anxiousness and smile quickly turned into anger at the site of me standing and straightening my shirt. I quickly looked to Christian and he had a look of horror, well somewhat, he seemed more relaxed than me. But she wasn't looking at Christian, she was looking at me.

"Oh, shit." I whispered to myself.

*****Thoughts?*****

**I pretty much had an even number of people who did want revenge and who didn't want revenge, so I think I'm going to just have some very intense verbal encounters between Leila and Ana. Maybe some attempts to maybe cause damage, but it won't be obvious. I'm not sure how I want it to play out just yet. And I won't have Leila ruin Ana's relationship with Christian. So DO NOT worry!**

**If you would like to see at least one physical encounter than please let me know!:) I'm always down for a good fight but that's just me (I may have an aggressive side:P ) lol**

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	11. Chapter 10

Christian's POV

I was planning on inviting Leila over to my house tonight, to have a civil talk with her. You know to ease her into the process of breaking up, but it looks like it's a little too late for that. She usually calls me before she decides to pay me a visit, I have no clue why she didn't do that today but it looks like the cat is out of the back. And the worse isn't her catching Ana here, no, the worst part is that my shirt is ripped opened from Ana's aggressive side and Ana's hair is a little wild. There is no excuses or lies that could possibly get me out of the situation, but I don't want to lie to her, I want to break up with her and maybe seeing us like this will end up making her break up with me, which would so much simple. I looked over at Ana and saw her straightening herself up, the look of horror on her face quickly dispersed and now the old Ana, the one from high school was now taking its hold. Leila was standing at the entrance, trying to piece together what was going on. Tina came running in behind her. "Mr. Grey do you need me to call security?"

"No, that won't be necessary." She nodded her head and left.

Ana's POV

What the hell am I acting so scared for? This chick is nothing I can't handle and besides, Christian was mine first. Ugh mine? I have to remind myself that Christian isn't someone who can be owned but still, I have his heart. Leila is a real bitch and she doesn't deserve Christian, I'm saying that I do, but he is who I want. And I'll be damned if I let this spoiled, ungrateful woman have him. No, I'm not backing down and if it's a fight she wants then, hey, a fight she will get.

I lost him once.

I won't lose him again.

Leila's POV

"Yes. I came to see Christian." I smiled sweetly at Tina.

"Of course, let me buzz him."

"Can't I just go in? I've been here dozens of times. I don't think it's necessary. I am his girlfriend."

"Yes, I know Ms. Leila, but Christian gave me orders that he didn't want to be disturbed."

"I highly doubt that that applied to me."

"Well I will buzz him anyways." She smiled at me and in my mind I'm screaming at her. What the hell do I need to wait for? He is my boyfriend and if I want to see him, than I will. Screw this chick. "Mr. Grey, You have an eager visitor and she...Wait!"

I didn't wait, hell I went straight for his office, Tina trying to catch up but her four inch heels were holding her back a bit. First rule in wearing heels, walk like you own it, and second, always learn how to run in them. I heard somewhere that it was a males invention, to make a woman's ass look smaller and to make it harder for them to run away. Where did I hear that again? Hmmm. Oh well. I high tailed my ass to see my boyfriend and when I pushed those doors open I expected to see him working so hard, with him brow knit together in concentration, his arm forearm flexing when he writes, his sexy hair a mess from running his hands through it in frustration, but that's not what I saw.

Oh no…

I saw Christian with his shirt opened, revealing a sexy chest, but not only did I see that, I saw Ana fixing her shirt and her hair….her hair looked like foreplay hair. Almost sex but not quite.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I was going to get to the bottom of this, and I sure as hell am going kick the living hell out of her and Christian!

Christian's POV

"Leila. You weren't supposed to see any of this. You're not even supposed to be here. Why are you here?" I said in a stern voice.

"I wanted to surprise my boyfriend but it looks like I'm the one who's surprised." I could see her nostrils flare in anger.

I turned to look at Ana. "Ana? Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure." She smiled sweetly and made her way towards the door.

"Um, no, whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of little Ms. Ana as well." Leila spat out then looked directly at Ana. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse you? Who are you to give me orders?" Ana put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"Your worst nightmare is who I am!" Leila said in a foul tone.

Ana laughed. What the hell is she laughing for? "Right…" She dragged out the word, letting Leila know she doesn't affect her. "Christian do you want me to stay or go?"

"Just stay." I wanted to get this shit over with and I wanted as little drama as possible. The media would jump all over me with this juicy outbreak. I don't want any of that.

"Well go on Christian, spit it out. I want to hear this."

"You want to hear it, Leila?" I spat out. She walked to me and was now standing right in front of my face, her arms crossed over her chest. "I love Ana."

Her eyes grew, lips parting, sadness in her eyes. I felt bad, no I felt horrible, seeing her face like that.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You love that slut? The one right there, who seemed to be fooling around with another woman's boyfriend?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. I looked at Ana who was behind Leila, by the door. Her hands were balled into fists and there was rage in her eyes. "That's unbelievable. It really is."

I take that back, I don't feel bad for her. "We're done, Leila."

"So after all this time, she finally comes home and all of a sudden you want to be with her again? Like everything is going to be the way it was?"

"It isn't all of a sudden, I have always loved her. I just suppressed my feelings and now that she's back they just resurfaced. They never went away."

"That is bull shit, Christian, and you know it."

"What is bullshit is you thinking I loved you. You are selfish, stuck up, and materialistic. You could never be what Ana is, which is kind and selfless…."

"Don't forget a slut."

I am really surprised Ana is keeping her cool right now.

Ana's POV

Oh lord sweet Jesus, I need you to give me strength! I am about to lose my mind. This woman has insulted me twice and I haven't done anything about it, I'd say that's a record. Just breathe. My dad always taught me and Mia to stand up for ourselves and to not let any one walk all over us and that's what I'm used to doing. And lord have mercy, Leila is making it extremely difficult. I'm trying to be calm so Christian can talk to her and say all that he needs to but if she calls be a slut one more time I am going to say something. But right now I just need to chant.

Don't hurt her.

Don't say anything.

Don't hurt her.

Don't say anything.

Do NOT hurt her!

Christian's POV

"She is not a slut, Leila, stop being a bitch." I said. I was tired of Leila's attitude, she was way too judgmental, calling Ana names when she doesn't even know the situation. "Now, I want you to listen, you and I are over, we are done."

She uncrossed her arms and stared at me. I could see the confliction in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. I could see her jaw tighten as she clenched her teeth, her eyes closing tightly. When she opened them again, she let out a sigh of frustration. Then…

She slapped me.

I could hear the ringing in my ears.

Ana's POV

Holy shit.

THE SLAP THAT WAS HEARD AROUND THE WORLD!

I had to give it to her, that was a pretty good slap, and to be honest, if I was in her position I would have slapped him too. Maybe even given him an excellent right hook.

"Wow." I said. "Are you okay, Christian?"

"Shut up, he's fine." Leila turned to me. "As for you! You home wrecking whore!" she stomped over to me.

"I can't wreck what was already broken." I said. "And if you keep it up with the name calling I will…"

"You'll what? What are you going to do?"

She was in my face now. I put my hand on her chest and pushed her back. "You don't want to find out what I will do." I looked over her and saw Christian massaging out is cheek. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He went around to his desk and picked up his phone. "Leila, leave now, or I will call security and have you escorted off the premises."

I looked at Leila and cocked my eyebrow, also giving her a smirk. I knew she was going to try something funny. I was waiting for it, a girl like her wasn't going down without a fight and I don't mean a civil one. She was the sneaky type, taking cheap shots and giving low blows.

"I'll leave. Don't worry." She said not taking her eyes off of me. "Look at you, looking all innocent. Christian obviously see's something in you that's worth a second chance, but I don't see it. You're nothing but a low class dirty whore. You think he'll be happy with you forever? No, he'll get bored and leave you, just like he's doing with me. Think your something special? Well think again, because I got news for you…You are not special, you're cheap…."

"Leila that's enough!" Christian yelled, making her flinch.

I put my hand up to shush him. "No let her finish, Christian. She needs to vent after being cheated on and dumped all within ten minutes. Go ahead Leila, I must say you are very good with verbal confrontations, but I'm better, and you don't even want to take it to a physical level, not with me."

Lord, please let her say something smart. I just want to hit her once.

"I'm not scared of you Ana."

"That's good, I'm really glad." I crossed my arms. "Now, how about you leave, like Christian asked or you'll end up in a very messy situation."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, bitch it's a promise." I took a quick look at her hand which turned into a fist. She squeezed tight then let go, suddenly bringing it up to try and slap me. I knew it was coming and I was ready. Before she could hit me I reached up and took hold of her wrist. "I told you, Leila, not to mess with me. Now, just leave."

She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to snatch her wrist out of my grasp. "Christian, you can call security now."

He presses one button, says a few words and places the phone back on the hook.

"You're such a little bitch Ana!" Leila was being feisty and difficult. I'm sure I would be acting the same but damn she's a little over the top.

"How about you save some face and get the hell out!" I yelled. I was getting sick of her.

"Watch your back Ana."

"Please." I rolled my eyes and headed towards Christian. She stopped me my grabbing my arm.

"Don't you think for a minute that this is over." She gritted through her teeth and held on to me tighter.

"It's over; Christian has left you and is now with me." I grabbed her fingers and smiled deviously. "Now get your hands off of me."

Christian's POV

Ana has really matured. I was watching this female encounter, wondering when Ana was going to swing at her, but she didn't. She hasn't even pushed her. After Leila tried to slap her she still didn't hit her. I was amazed, fascinated.

Where in the hell is my damn security?

As if on cue they walked in.

"Which lady needs to be escorted out?"

"This sad excuse of a woman, right here!" Ana pointed her finger in Leila's face.

"I'll leave…after I…" Leila turned and tried to hit Ana again. And again she grabbed Leila's hand before it could hit her. This time she didn't just hold her wrist and say a few words. Ana held Leila's fist in one hand and with her other she punched her in the face, making her land on her hands and knees.

Well so much for not hitting her.

"Please take her before I end up being the one you escort out." And said, shaking out her hand.

My security grabbed Leila by the arms as she tried to stand and carried her out. "Get your hands off of me!" She screamed. The doors closed behind them and it was just Christian and I.

Ana's POV

He made his way over towards me, his sexy hair pushed back by his hands, but still looking tousled, his lips, delicious enough to eat, and his muscled chest, good enough to lick. He was now in front of me, hands cupping my face, he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I can't believe you hit her." He said, amusement in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hey, I didn't want to." I said in my most innocent voice.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. I just looked at him innocently. We stared at each other like that for a minute or so. "Okay, fine, maybe I did want to hit her. Sew me, she was annoying and tried to hit me twice. What did you want me to do?" I reached up and put my arms around him.

"I want you to do a lot of things." He had a cocky grin on his face and the devils smile.

"Whatever your thinking is probably a bad idea." I warned.

"I was thinking, we could finish what you started." I bit down on my lip, the sexy tone of his filling the spaces in my mind. He picked me up and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me passionately while walking over to his desk. Laying me down he kissed the base of my neck and started to undo my jeans. "You might want to hold on tight for this." His husky voice took me to a whole new height. I chuckled seductively and waited for what was to come.

Leila's POV

I was tossed from the building. Literally, they tossed me like I was beneath him when in reality they were beneath me. Ugh. That stupid Ana. She wants Christian, well so do I and she isn't going to have him without a fight. Everything was perfect till she came along and now everything has gone to shit. No I will not stand for this.

I'll get her back, but not directly, no, I will do something worse.

It's time to alert the media. We have a home wrecking slut in our midst.

*****Thoughts?*****

**I wanted the fight to be more verbal than physical because they are adults and should have some dignity. Lol but I kinda want to put another fight scene but more physical then verbal.**

**I have a good idea about where I want that fight to go down. I was thinking, maybe a big huge event that the wealthy people go to in Seattle, they rent out a pavilion with a pool and have a huge party. Ana is there with Christian and her group and since Leila is wealthy because of her family she would also be there. I think im going to throw Aston into the mix as well. Girl fight in the pool. LOL How does that sound? Please tell me what you think!:)**

**I might not post a chapter tomorrow, I will be at the hospital, my mom's having surgery! But if I have the time I will definitely try to put another chapter up for you all. **

**Thanks so much, Bre!**


	12. Author's Note

Authors note:

Thank you all for the reviews, my mom is doing very well and is resting. I appreciate the sincerity in everyone's 'get wells'.

I am working on the next chapter right now and I was reading some of my reviews and I would like to make things clear:

To the guest who said "I wrote in my last chapter review that I wanted CHRISTIAN and ANA to release a public statement about them being together in a relation NOT making LEILA lie to the press. I'm kind of pissed that you used my idea to turn it around for Leila's "revenge"."

I personally don't remember reading anything about your review, and second, you're just assuming what's going to happen. And Christian can't make their relationship public if he hasn't broken up with Ana. That makes no sense. You are jumping to conclusions and who says I'm making Leila lie to the press? I certainly didn't say that. Again, you are assuming. So can you please not put words into my mouth or assume how my story is going to go and writing a review that has nothing to do with what I plan on writing. Thank you.

And this is for Anon- I'm sorry you don't like my characters. As for being rude? Christian's always rude, he even acted rude at times in the actual 50 shades trilogy, that's nothing new. And Ana, well Ana was a push over and had no backbone and it pissed me off, so I made her be the girl not to mess with. Rude behavior sometimes comes with the territory. Leila is rude to Ana so Ana is rude back. But again it's your opinion I just wanted to give you mine. But thank you again for sharing your complaints.

Oh and another thing, some seemed to be worried that I will have Leila getting revenge by pretending she's pregnant. Yeah…that is NOT happening.

The way Leila will get her revenge is simply by telling the truth. That's it. You will see what I mean when the story plays out. I know Leila seems like a total bitch but how do you expect a girl to act when her boyfriend loves someone else, and then dumps her? She's upset and hurt.

Her character may or may not change, you will have to wait and see.

Hope that clears some stuff up! Again thank you!

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	13. Chapter 11

Ana's POV

I have never seen so many flashing lights. It's blinding and after every flash there is the reminiscence of that flash. People were shouting, pointing microphones at me and asking a variety of questions.

"Christian who is this new woman?"

"Christian, are cheating on Leila?"

"Are you and Leila still an item?"

How does Christian deal with all this? My head was spinning and I was clutching to Christian as we stood behind the podium.

"I will answer all of your questions." His tone was stern, strong, and held confidence that no one should be allowed to contain. He owned the room with his presence, his strong features, and those eyes that show no mercy. He waited for the press to quiet down. We were in the conference room that was in Grey Holdings. When Christian told me about the press conference I was freaking out. I have never been the one to love attention, I hate it actually. And now I was about to be the subject of the worldwide media. God, I think I'm going to be sick. Why oh why did I let him talk me into this? Bad idea!

All at once everyone started to raise their recorders and ask questions.

"Who is this new woman?" That question stood out over all the other.

He looked at me for reassurance and I was about to back down when I realized it had to be done. If I wanted to be with Christian I would have to get used to this. He is one of America's sexiest men alive. So I nodded, giving him the okay. "This is Anastasia Rose Steele. She is the love of my life."

"Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!"

I heard his name being yelled by dozens of people. It was over whelming but also interesting.

"How do you know her?"

"I have known this woman since I was in high school. We were together for over a year, but was separated due to…different college situations. She recently came back and we reconnected."

"What about Leila?"

"It just wasn't working out. She's a lovely woman but if I were being honest, she just wasn't Ana."

The Press erupted in more noises, asking more questions. It was exhausting and I wasn't even saying anything. It was a little uncomfortable, but with Christian's arm wrapped around me, hold my close, I felt safe and secure.

"Anastasia! We have questions!" Oh man.

"Anastasia!" "Anastasia!"

I looked up at Christian with absolute horror. I didn't want to be the one with the attention. They were supposed to only ask him questions, not me. "It's okay, Ana. I'm here."

I smiled and looked back at the cameras and people with recorders. "Sure, ask anything." I said.

"Is it true that you're a home wrecker?"

I think all the color just drained from my face. "Who told you that?" I had a feeling I already knew but I still wanted the confirmation.

"Is it true?" She ignored my question.

"I plead the fifth."

"Did Christian cheat on Leila with you?" A lady yelled from over the bantering.

You see, when they said ask questions, I thought they were going to ask where I was from, my favorite color, or how Christian and I met, but no, these are scandalous questions. Questions I do not want to answer. I felt Christian squeeze my arm. He kissed the top of my forehead. "You don't have to answer sweetheart." He said in my ear.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I just couldn't say nothing, that would make them assume anything they wanted and they would probably assume the worst. I couldn't just lie. I don't like lying. If it's something small than it doesn't bother me, but if I were to lie about something like this then I would go insane and the guilt would eat me up inside. I could tell the truth…

Should I? The worst that could happen is calling me a home wrecker or something. Ugh. I don't know what to do, or what to say. At least I know I will always have Christian, because he knows the truth. I will always have Christian…He knows the truth….

I know what I am going to say.

"You know what? Yes it is true. I came back to Seattle after I finished college in Texas. I saw Christian for the first time in four years at Starbucks. I could still feel the electricity between us, the passion. But I knew he had a girlfriend and that's why I did everything in my power to stay away, but for some odd reason everywhere I went he seemed to be." I looked at Christian and smiled. He smiled back with a cocky grin. I looked back at the Press. "Christian unknowingly was pursuing me. And there was just a certain point where I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him. It did help that Leila was a bitch to me. If she would have been nice, I wouldn't be standing here having this conversation with people I don't even know. So yes. Christian cheated on Leila with me, his high school sweetheart, the love of his life. And yes, you could say I'm a home wrecker. I admit what I did wasn't right, but I can't say I would take it back, because I love Christian and I would do almost absolutely anything to have him." I sighed. "Does that answer your questions?" I looked at the audience and they seemed to be listening intensively, eyes wide with shock, I'm guessing they didn't expect me to spill my guts.

I meant what I said about doing anything for Christian. I know what I just did by telling the Media what I did. I'm sure Leila decided to go and run her mouth after me dissed and dismissed. I'm sure she was hoping for whatever it is she planned to work out, but that won't be the case. Her plan hasn't worked because I owned up to what I did. I told them I knew it was wrong, and whatever they decide to do with that data is fine with me. Sure it will hurt if they use the information to try and hurt me, but there is one constant in my life…Christian. As long as I have him, I know everything will be okay.

###

"And coming up on ET: Christian Gray's new girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, admits to being a Home Wrecker. More on the story when we come back."

"Oh my god. It's already on TV!" I threw the remote, hitting Elliot in the head.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" I ran over to my desk chair, where he was sitting and kissed him on the head. "I didn't mean to throw it at you."

He rubbed the spot where he was hit and laughed. "It's cool. I can't believe you made it on Entertainment Tonight! That's fucking awesome!"

"I guess. But you know how the media is. They twist your words and try to make you look horrible."

"Ana who cares? You don't need to waste your time dwelling on what the media thinks of you. The only thing that matters is that Christian knows who you are; I know who you are, your family, and all your other close friends. Screw everyone else."

Elliot was right. I shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks. I know who I am and so does the people who love me. There is nothing I need to prove to anyone and it's not like I can be mad. I myself admitted to being a home wrecker and I am. I came in and ruined Christian's relationship with Leila. I didn't mean to, it wasn't something I had planned. I tried to stay away and he made it difficult, everything else just fell into place.

I turned off the TV and sat down on my bed. "So, Elliot, what do I do about this whole situation?"

"Nothing. Just go about your life as if nothing has changed."

"Great advice." I said with a smile and the roll of my eyes.

"You asked. And I'm being serious. After a while you'll get boring to the media." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do." He laughed. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Christian invited me over to his place. We are having dinner and he said something about showing me around his house."

"Oh, sounds cool."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Kate out. She's been doing nothing but school work lately."

"You two are so cute." I sighed. "I don't understand why you don't just get with her."

"Ana, I already told you before. It's just complicated."

"I don't see how it's complicated but okay."

*****Thoughts?*****

**I know it's short but I wanted to give you a little something. My mom's recovering very well and I appreciate all of you! The next chapter will be longer. I should be back to posting daily tomorrow!:) thank you for your patience!**

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	14. Chapter 12

**To the Guest who said: You've made Ana such an idiot. Why the hell would she admit to cheating with Christian and being a homewrecker? What a fucking moron.**

**How is Ana an idiot for telling the truth? She would be an idiot if she would have lied, because then it gives the Media the advantage to make shit up and accuse her of things that obviously didn't happen. If the truth is out, there isn't much that the Media could do. If they were to do something worse Ana could just sue them for false accusations. And who would win? Ana would because she already came out with the truth. Use your head, before you make an ignorant comment. Thank you.**

**To all my devoted readers, here is another chapter! Enjoy! And thank you all for your patience!**

Ana's POV

"2..8..6..8…" I typed in the code Christian gave me and now I'm waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. It's been a long day and I couldn't wait to get into the arms of the one and only Christian Grey, my whole world. I've been bombarded by the media after that conference not mention on my way over here. How they found out where I lived, I can only guess. If that's what it's like to be a celebrity, well, than count me out. The sound of the elevator reaching the floor got my attention and I stood up straight. I expected to walk in a hall or something before I got to his place but when those elevator doors opened I was already in his place. How fucking cool is that? I stepped over the threshold and saw a man with an extreme buzz cut. He looked to be in his late thirties, but he was very good looking.

"Ms. Steele." He said my name. How does he know my name?

"Hi." I put out my hand. "And you are?"

"Taylor." His hand shake was firm. "If you will excuse me, I need to be up to date with the security briefings."

"Um, okay…" He smiled curtly and walked passed me. "Security briefings?" I asked myself. It sounded so boring. Who would want to do that?

I looked around the penthouse. Wow. This place screams rich people. I didn't really know where I was going but I let my feet lead me on a search for Christian.

"My mom would love this!" I exclaimed. I covered my mouth and looked around. I found myself in the kitchen and what a beautiful kitchen it was. There was an arch ceiling that separated it from the other areas of the house. The cabinets were wood paneling but they didn't look like cabinets, it looked like a flawless piece of art that was connected. In the middle of the cabinetry was a countertop made in white marble. There was a huge island in the middle that was also made of white marble and had the stove on the end. The island was a breakfast bar so it was big enough to seat five or six people. There was a vent coming from the ceiling and settling over the stove. I have no idea what the proper name for it is, or what it even does. I'm not a huge cooking person. Lights also hung from the ceiling and in a addition there were lights that were within the walls. It was absolutely gorgeous. I didn't even want to touch it, scared to mess anything up. I was in awe of the kitchen alone and could only imagine what the rest of the place looked like.

"Enjoying the view?" the sound of Christian voice made me yelp.

I turned around and put my hand to my chest. "Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." He chuckled at my reaction and walked over to me. He was wearing faded jeans, a black V-neck, and bare feet. He looked yummy. I elevated him has he came closer and bit my lip once he stood in my personal space.

"Don't bite your lip like that or we'll never make it past the living room."

I blushed at his words. He kissed my cheek and moved my hair behind my ears. His hands rested on my shoulder and he spun me around and led me to the living room. When he turned me I had already gasped as my mouth dropped. I was so focused on the kitchen I didn't even realize how beautiful the living area was. It looked as if it were in its own space, like it was in a box except the fourth wall wasn't there. In the back were floor to ceiling windows that looked over the city. It was absolutely stunning. The furniture was the finishing touches, an L shaped leather couch that was black with metal legs and there was also two different love seats, one red and the other was white. The walls were white (What was left of the walls anyways, most of the walls were windows) and in the center of the windows was a glass fireplace and in the right corner was a huge black piano. "Since when have you started to play the piano?" I questioned as I walked over to it and took a seat. I placed my fingers on the black and white keys and began to play.

"I used to play when I was younger, it was an escape from the drama that was my parents but I stopped once I got into high school."

My heart clenched for Christian. I could only imagine what I was like to live with a man like his father. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just stopped."

"I wish I could play, it's such a beautiful instrument."

"It sounds to me like you are playing…"

"Please, I highly doubt that playing twinkle twinkle little star counts as mastering the arts of playing the piano. And it isn't hard. Just five keys to play and they are all in a row." I learned how to play twinkle little star on the kid piano's in the toy section at Walmart. I was easily entertained growing up so being in the toy section was like discovering new things. I also learned how to play chopsticks, but twinkle little star was always my favorite.

"You're still playing something." He chuckled and stood right behind me. I was sitting at the edge of the seat and he took the liberty to sit behind me, putting his legs on both sides of mine. "Here…" his warm breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine. My vagina tightened as an effect. He put his hands over mine and guided them to play something beautiful. There was no way I could play this piece on my own. Christian's hands directed mine swiftly but gently as they hit the white and black keys. I closed my eyes and felt the music, his hands, and the kisses he was trailing up from the base of my neck. I let out a deep breath and tried not to let his touch get to me.

The song came to an end and we sat there in silence for a while, until Christian kissed my cheek and gets up from the bench. I look back at him and he offers me a hand. I take it, gratefully, and follow him for the rest of the tour.

He opened a pair of double doors and I swear the house just gets better and better.

The room was huge, a king sized bed was displayed against the wall; to the right was a glass window with a glass door, gaining access to the terrace. The bed was massive with a fluffy white comforter with red and black pillow accents. "This is my room." Christian let go of my hand and faced me. "You like it?"

"It is definitely something…" my voice trailed off when I saw another opening, leading to a room that was separate but still connected. I walked over to it the opening and saw a white lounge chair sitting on one side and a dresser on the other. There was also a door.

"What's in there?" I asked.

He smiled and walked past me opening the door. I followed behind him and when the room came into view, my eyes bulged out. "Oh my god…"

This was my favorite room in the house. It was the master bathroom, only it wasn't a master bathroom. It was the most beautiful, most creative master bathroom I have ever seen in my life. Even the bathroom on Pinterest couldn't beat this.

As soon as you walk in there is a white counter top with double sinks to the right there is a beautiful tub that is blocked by a white, but the other wall is a window looking over the city. On the other side of the tub, to the left, is a shower with six different shower heads and in between to the tub and shower is a walk way to the walk in closet. "Oh Jesus Christian, how do you ever leave this place?" I walked in the closet. It was as big as my room at home, if not, bigger. There was a comfy white ottoman in the middle of the closet, one side had a ton of clothes and the other side was almost empty.

He chuckled at me. "It's hard sometimes. I love the place."

"Hell, I love it and I don't even live here."

"You could…" he trailed off.

"I could what?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"Live here."

_Oh god yes! "_No."

His expression held disappointment. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry Christian, I just thinks it's a little too soon. We've only been back together for a week. Let's just see how it works out okay?" I feel like I'm saying all the wrong things. He looks so sad and I'm the one that caused it. Of course I would love to move in with Christian, I just don't want to jinx anything and then something go terribly wrong. I guess I'm a little paranoid and now that the media is involved thanks to Leila, I know it was her, and now I feel more paranoid then I would like.

"I completely understand."

I need to cheer him up and fast. I don't want the energy to change. Looking around the room, I found some fun inspiration.

I walked to Christian and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I feel a little dirty."

He tilts his head in confusion. "What?"

I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him down until his ear met my lips. "I said, I feel a little dirty." I nibbled on his ear lobe and gently kissed where his neck and jaw meet.

I stepped back and started to remove my shirt. I tossed it aside and unbuttoned my pants. My wavy-curled hair fell over my chest, covering my breasts and tickling just below my rib cage. I looked into Christian eyes, eyes that grew dark with desire. His lips parted and I could the compressions of his chest. I wiggled my hips out of my pants and let the fall to the floor, pooling at my feet. I bit my lips as I saw Christian's eyes looking me over, thank god I wore my sexy blue bikini underwear with a matching push up bra. I stepped out of the jeans and walked over to Christian, kissing him on the lips. I then directed my lips down his jaw and neck. I could hear his groan, the vibrations of his vocals tickling the plump pink muscles that were my lips. My hands found the hem of his shirt and I quickly lifted it up and over his head. Tossing it on the floor, I kissed his olive toned pectorals and letting my hands caress his toned abs. My lips went from his pecs then to his shoulders as I circled around his body, tracing his back muscles lightly with my finger tips and kissing each shoulder blade. Once I did my three sixty around this gorgeous male specimen, I slowly undid his buckle. "Oh, well hello." I whispered. His member popped out and I greeted him with a slow suck and a few kisses.

"Fuck…" Christian groaned out. I pulled his pants the rest of the way down and dragged his naked ass to the tub. I examined the porcelain paradise and tried to figure out how to turn it on.

"Uh…how does this thing work?"

He laughed a frustrated laugh. "Here.." He moved me aside and pressed a button that was on the side of the tub. A vibrating sound hit my ears and water started to fill the tub from the bottom. There were six holes on each side of the tub that emitted water. It was pretty cool; there were no handles or faucets.

"That's pretty cool." I said, resting my hands on my hips.

"Now, where were we?" He said, taking my arm and pulling me into him.

"Oh, no." I said pulling away. "We are going to take a bath."

"Well the tub has to fill first. And while we wait…" He didn't finish, seeing as he picked me up and walked me over to the counter. "We have a small problem."

"And whats that?"

"Well I'm completely naked and you still have on your under garments." He kissed my shoulders and then nibbled on my ear lobe. His arms wrapped around my back and I felt his fingers unclasp my bra. He pulled back and placed his hands on my hips. "You are simply beautiful."

He ran his hands up my sides and caressed my mounds in his hands. My head fell back at the sweet contact. His hands were so warm and the tightness of his fingers made it feel more invigorating. A small whimper escaped my mouth as he place one breast into his warm, wet mouth. The feeling of his tongue licking around, the feeling of suction from his lips, and the grazing of his teeth made my eyes roll to the back of my head and the start to my toes curling. The motion of my body took over, trying to pull him closer with the heels of my feet. "Mmmm…." Christian let go of my breast and licked up my sternum, up the base of my neck, and to the end of my chin, from there he kissed right under my bottom lip, my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips. His tongue pushed into my mouth as his hand gripped my hair. My arms came up around his neck and I devoured his lips and his tongue with my own. _Mmmm cinnamon!_

He tasted divine.

A vibration sound pulled us apart. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the tub, letting us now it's ready."

"Oh." I hopped off the counter and slipped my fingers into my underwear, I pulled them down and saw wet I was. Damn. I quickly tossed them aside and followed Christian into the tub. "Umm…Christian?" I asked as he got in. He sat with his legs open and arms sprawled out on the edges.

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to have any bubbles?" Yeah I was a kid at heart, So what, I like bubbles!

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, bubbles, I would like some bubbles."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Look in the left bottom cabinet."

I did. _He had bubbles! Eeeekkk!_

I made my way back to Christian and poured the bubbles in.

"Woah, Ana, that's like the whole bottle."

"It's okay." I tossed the nearly empty bottle and hopped in, seating myself between Christians legs. "Now how to you turn them into bubbles?"

He reached over and pressed another button and the jets came on, swirling the water around and forming…BUBBLES! "Oh my god, this is so fucking cool." I squealed. I was excited.

Christian chuckled at me and I leaned back against his chest. "Mmmm…This feels so nice."

"Yes, it is."

*****Thoughts?*****

**I will finish the bath scene in the next chapter! **

**Thank you for the support and all your reviews!**

**Spoiler Alert: Ana gets an Exclusive Interview:)**

**I hope you enjoyed and I want to wish you and all your families a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews! There will be an exclusive interview on Ana about her relationship with Christian and there she will explain everything. Not just answering yes or no questions like in the Press Conference. I noticed a lot of you were worried about the whole home wrecking situation and how there was nothing to be wrecked. I completely agree with all of you. That's why she will be getting the chance to tell the story how it really is. **

**The interview will be in the next two chapters!**

Ana's POV

"Really, Ana?"

I stopped my bubble blowing and looked up at Christian. "What? I like bubbles." I leaned against the tub and sighed. Christian was giving me a foot massage and oh my god, it was heavenly. I gathered more bubbles around me and scooped some up in my hands.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. Don't you dare blow anymore bubbles."

I blew the bubbles and giggled. "You are no fun, Christian Grey." The jets in the bath were still on and the hard pressure of the water was massaging my back. "Mmmm." That with the combination of my foot massage was blissful.

"I am fun."

"Christian, you don't like bubbles, therefore you aren't fun."

He had a cute playful smile on his face. "Oh, yes I am."

"Prove it. Play with the bubbles." I said. I splashed him playfully with my foot.

"How about I play with you instead?" His eyes were hooded with craving and he stopped massaging my foot, slowly inching closer to me.

"Christian, what is going on in that head of yours?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me the rest of the way over to him, making soft waves in the water. I smiled and bit my lip. A low growl came from Christian and I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and pulled lightly. I felt his hard member twitch against my stomach, and it made the muscles in my vagina tighten with want. His hands snaked under my arms and rested on the sides of my ribs. He lifted me slightly and I moved my legs to rest on top of his, but in the opposite direction. My arms locked around his neck as I invaded his mouth and kissed him breathlessly. We were surrounded by little mountains of white bubbles, I felt like I was on a cloud. I leaned my body into him, getting as close as I possibly could.

He broke the kiss and reached over, grabbing a small remote that rested on a seating area next to the window. He pressed a few buttons, one that dimmed all the lights and another that lit two light mounted on the wall. They looked like candles. It was so romantic and the night sky plus the city lights made it all the more spectacular. "Wow. It's so pretty."

"Almost as breathtaking as you." I looked at him and smiled. He returned the gesture with his tongue in my mouth and the groping of his hands. Once he was done kissing me, his lips traveled to my neck, giving it numerous amounts of licks, along with the suction of his lips and teeth. I moaned a soft moan and motioned my body against his.

"Lift me up." I whispered in his ear, giving him a small nibble. He complied with my request while still sucking on my neck. I reached behind me and grabbed his shaft, directing it in my wetter then wet opening. As I slid down onto him, he buried his face in my neck and groaned, the sound harmonizing with my own moan.

I motioned my body up and down, his dick sliding in and out of my vaginal canal. I've never done sex in water before, it feels different. The water makes it easy to bob up and down on this fine piece of ass that is Christian, but I'll have to admit sex in water isn't the greatest. I wasn't getting the sensations of an orgasm. But that doesn't really matter to me right now, because I'm sharing this moment with Christian and being connected to him like this is everything I could ever ask for. The intimacy in his eyes, the way he touches me, the moaning and the groaning, all of it makes this so much better than having an orgasm. Sex with Christian is a dream; it's an amazing feeling even without an orgasm. Only real love could say and feel something like that.

I kept up the pace as I motioned along with Christian. I threw my head back as the overwhelming feeling of love and lust took over my body and mind. I wanted to feel good and I wanted to make Christian feel good. "Ohhh…" I moaned in a whisper.

Christian moved one of his hands from my waist and rubbed his thumb in small circled around my clitoris. "Mmm…" I rocked my body harder and faster as I felt the sensations of an orgasm coming. _Hmmm…So I can't get a vaginal orgasm in water, but I can get a clitoris orgasm? Interesting. _I thought to myself. "Faster baby…" I whispered in his ear. He obeyed and went faster. I hissed out another moan, said his name, and climaxed. My body trembled as my head collapsed against Christian's shoulder.

I regained my composure and hopped off of Christians, still, hard member. "Sit up straight and drain some of the water out, please." He looked at me funny and hesitantly complied.

Once he finished I grabbed a hold of his dick, not giving him the chance to ask question or to say anything. I licked his sack and he hiss out, "Fuck…" My tongue licked from the base of his hard length and traveled up to the head. I circled around it and placed it in my mouth. I took as much of him as I could and for the part that would fit in my mouth, I simply grabbed with my hand. I began to suck on him hard while I also pumped his base in my hand. "Oh, god, Ana…" He gathered my hair and held it up in his hands. "That feels so fucking good…"

I smiled to myself, loving how I was making him feel. His dick was slick and wet, but so warm, tasting like hot water and salt. My head dipped up and down as I continued to glide his dick in and out of my mouth. I deep throated him, without choking myself, and caressed his balls in my hand, lightly massaging them. He reacted with the trembling of his body and the pumping of his dick. "God, I'm going to come…"

I didn't stop; I kept going until I felt the tremors and the throbbing pulses along the ridges of his shaft. I felt the after math of his ejaculation in my mouth, the thick salty liquid that had a sweet taste to it. When the pumping of his dick stopped, I slowly pulled my mouth away, trapping his jizz within my lips and swallowing as I sat up. "Mmm."

His head was rested on the back of the tub, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I scooted forward and leaned in to kiss his chest, his arms coming to rub my shoulders. "I love you, Christian."

He lifted his head to look at me, eyes peering into my soul. "And I'm going to show just how much I love you." He jumped out of the tub and swept me into his arms, splashing water everywhere.

"Christian!" I said through a hard laugh. "You just made a mess!"

"It's okay. Gail, comes and cleans every night."

"But it's already night!" I yelled as he tossed me onto the bed. "And now you sheets need to be washed. They are all wet."

"Gail will just have to wash them again." He smiled mischievously and jumped on the massive bed. I crawled up the bed to the white fluffy pillows and rested my body against them. Christian followed me and sat in front of me. My legs were partly spread out and draw to my chest. He took one leg and raised it to hit lips, kissing the instep of my foot.

I bit my lips and tried to suppress a whimper.

"I'm going to make you feel good." His lips moved to my ankle. "So fucking good…" He kissed the insides of my calf, making me shiver.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I whispered. His lips caressed the inside of my calf and slowly traveled to thigh. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Are you just going to tease me like that?"

"Mmm."

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

He ducked his head down a place his lips around the top of external genitalia. The suction of his lips made my body jerk, and a moan escape my mouth. The throbbing of my clit made the simple touch made me want to come. My breathing became shallow, my chest shuddering, trying to catch my breath. I bit my lips, not allowing sounds to escape as I gripped the comforter with shaky hands. I rocked my body into his face at a steady pace. His strong hands were gripping the area of my thigh that connected with my ass, holding me up.

"Oh my god…" I couldn't control my reactions anymore. The feeling was so stimulating, making me want so much more, to feel more, to scream his name until my vocals crack. "Christian!" My legs began to tremble and the groans he was making in my pussy, made the sensations more vibrant. "I'm almost there…" one of my hands moved to Christian's hair, pulling it along with the sheets.

"Not yet baby…" he whispered against vagina. He gave my clitoris one last suck before he kissed my pelvic bone. I sighed with frustration as he chuckled and kissed up my stomach, up my sternum, then up my neck.

"I thought you were gonna make me feel good…" I said.

"Oh I will…" he kissed my lips and then flipped me over with one swift movement. His lips traced along my shoulder blades. "I will make you feel good."

He kissed the mid of my back, my two back dimples, and then my ass cheeks. His hands motioned around me, circling my clit and lift up my ass. As he kept his hand on my throbbing nub, he entered my wet canal. "Ohhhh…." I moaned out. My upper body laid flat on the bed and I allowed my teeth to grip the bed. He thrust deep inside me, making my vaginal walls tremor around his hard construction. "Harder Christian…" I was about dive off the edge and I was ready to plummet into the water below and swim in the sea of my orgasm.

His insertion was full of ecstasy, the feeling taking over my body. I could feel every thrust, every spot he penetrates with his hard shaft. I was coming….

Oh god, I was coming. My moans were loud, my vaginal wall tightened around Christian dick, the releasing of every muscle in my body was about to over and I was going to surrender willingly. "Oh, Christian!" I came, the ambiances fulfilling my every desire in that moment.

As my orgasm began to settle, Christian found his own release. I could feel him pumping inside me and the shaking of his legs, his heavy breathing. He placed his hand on my ass and ran them up my back before he collapsed on top of me.

Our breathing was starting to even out and he rolled off of me, lying on his back. I scooted closer and settle at his side. He turned his head to look at me. "How was that?"

"It was excruciating." I deadpanned.

His eyes grew and I laughed.

"I'm just kidding, it was amazing, as it always is." I kissed his cheeks and then his lips. "Your amazing, Christian." I laid my head on his chest and breathed out.

"I know."

I lifted myself up and hit him. "Don't be cocky." I said through a giggle.

"But I am…" He said as he rolled on top of me. "Do you need me to show you again?" His seductive whisper in my ear made the feel of goose bumps take on over my body. I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles which turned me on even more. His body rested in between my thighs and I clenched them together, trying to relax the feeling of need.

"Yeah, show me again."

And he did. He showed me how amazing he was with the caressing of his hands, the massaging and suction of his lips, the thrusting of his wonderful dick, and the sounds of him coming undone. He showed me all of it as he took me over the edge, to my blissful oblivion.

*****Thoughts?*****


	16. Chapter 14

Ana's POV

Christian finally got to show me the rest of the house after our rendezvous and it was just as beautiful as the more important areas. Upstairs he had a few extra rooms and a massive library, it was incredible. I have never seen so many books. I decided that if I decide to move in-wait scratch that- I have already decided that I will move in, the question is when, but I will be spending a lot of time in that library. It was peaceful, the deep purple walls providing a feeling of serenity. I loved to ready, didn't realize how great it was when I was younger, but now that I'm older, I love it. It's a great escape from reality (A Book A Day Keeps Reality Away), it's calming, and rids you of stress. But now that I have Christian back in my life, maybe I won't need that escape, unless he pisses me off.

I giggled at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Christian was sitting next to me at the breakfast bar and eating a late snack. Our activities, kept us up well past two in the morning and as I lied on his chest, his stomach was making all kinds of noises. But before he came to get his snack he showed me the rest of his up to date modern home.

"Nothing, just thinking about that amazing library you have."

"And the library makes you laugh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, than." He breathed out. "Oh, there is something I need to tell you."

I straighten in my seat. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not bad. I think it actually may be a good thing."

"Is that so?"

He nodded, taking a sip of his water. "It has to do with the Media."

Oh, god. What could possibly be good about that? "Go on." I leaned my head in my hand and looked at Christian as he began to tell me what this whole Media thing was about.

"You know who Rocsi is right?"

"Of course, she one of the hosts on Entertainment tonight, I used to watch that all the time when I was away at college." I would turn it every night, waiting to see if there was any new entertaining news on Christian. I sound like a stalker, but I wanted to be updated with what was going on in his life.

"Well she called some of my people, who contacted me, wondering if you would like an Exclusive Interview." He held his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to interview about the comment you gave the Press. She was thoroughly impressed with the way you handled yourself and how you didn't try to hide the truth. But from what she wrote in an E-mail, she believed that there was way more to the story. So now she wants your perspective on the issue. She is sending a reporter here to get the story." My arms rested on the table and I threw my head down on top of them and let out a sigh of frustration. "Ana, I think this could be really good for us and for you. I don't want anything negative about you to be plastered for the world to know about."

He was right. It wouldn't be good for bad things about me to come out. I don't know if I could handle that.

"And there's something else."

I slowly picked up my head. The way his voice sounded was not good, like I would get mad or something. He was trying to be careful. "What?" I said as his eyes met mine.

"I-I got a call from Jason…"

"Jason? Who the hell is that?"

"He's my new body guard and head of my new security team."

"Wait, when did you get all that?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"Yesterday I made a few calls, and my sources referred to me a few could men who used to be in the military. Taylor was one of them; I interviewed him and thought he was perfect. There were a few others who I considered to be great."

"Hold on, who's Taylor?"

"Jason, is head of my security. I already said that."

"Not him. Who is Taylor?"

"I already told you."

"No. You told me who Jason was."

"Jason is Taylor!"

"He has two names?"

"No, I mean yes. Ugh! You're confusing me, woman. His name is Jason Taylor. Jason is his first name and Taylor is his last name."

"Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I-" He put his hand to his head and massaged his temples. He was getting irritated and I tried not to laugh.

"Anyways he is the head of my security and while I asked him to do security briefings tonight, I also had him make a few calls to find out about all the heap and gossip that's going on, involving me and you."

"Oh! I met him when I got here. He looks so cool! He had on his shades and everything. Reminded me of Men in Black." I laughed and saw that Christian wasn't. "I'm sorry, finish what you were saying."

He could be such a sour puss sometimes.

"So he called me earlier and told me he found the guy who questioned you about being a home wrecker and all that other shit."

"And what did that person have to say?"

I knew the answer, I just needed the confirmation.

"He said he got his information from Leila." I could see his Adams apple bob up and then down, swallowing slowly as he waited for my reaction.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Christian I already knew it was her." I sighed. "From the moment that guy opened his mouth and asked that question I knew who he got that information from. Why else could that reporter have possibly known you and I were even seeing each other? We were always behind closed doors."

"That makes sense." He took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. "So will you do it?"

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to. It would be good to get the truth out, not just to have Leila run her mouth and say whatever she feels like saying. She would do or say anything to make me look bad and to have Christian back in her life. Well I wasn't going to let that happen. I will tell them the whole truth and show them who Leila really is. She may be a pretty face, but looks do deceive and she is far being innocent.

"Alright. I'll do it. What time is this thing at? Can you come with me?"

"I can't. I wish I could but I have a very important meeting with China. The reporter will be here at 3 p.m. Sawyer will let her up and he will be your own personal body guard. I hired him for you." I could see he was disappointed that he could go with me.

"That's alright. I'll invite Elliot and Bliss. Besides they're witnesses to her evil doings. And also, I don't think I need a body guard I can take care of myself."

"I believe you but you're with me now Ana and I want you to be safe and if I could provide the extra protection then I will. No if ands or buts about it."

I knew he wasn't going to budge on the idea, so I surrendered. "Alright. Alright."I sighed. "So you knew I was going to say yes to the interview?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you already have a time, a day, and a place where the interview will take place. Either you could see the future or you just took a lucky guess. And seeing how I know you can't see the future I will take an educated guess and go for the second option."

He laughed. "Yes, Ana. I took a lucky guess. I was hoping you would do the interview, I think a lot of positive scenarios will come out of it."

I smiled and we sat in silence for a minute or two.

I stared at him as he munched on a pita chips and hummus. I never liked Hummus. Well to be honest I never tried it, but the name itself sounds disgusting.

"I can't believe you're eating that."

He took a big square pita chip and scooped up the thick dip. Shoving it into his mouth he gave me a mocking, "Mmm…"

"Yeah, real mature, Christian."

He swallowed his food. "Yeah, okay. Coming from the girl, who plays with bubbles in the bathtub." Okay, he had me there. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. "Why don't you try it?"

I gagged. "Yuk. No."

"C'mon, baby, just a small taste." He dips his finger in the dip and puts it in my face.

"Eww. I don't want that."

"Just a small lick…"

"Mmmhhmmm…" I kept my mouth closed and moved my face where ever Christians finger wasn't.

"Oh, come on now, don't be such a baby…Just a taste, please, for me?" he pouted those sexy lips. Fine! He was me to lick? I'll give him a lick, along with a suck and some very teasing nibbles, and when he asks for more and wants in my pants, I am going to turn his ass down. "Please?"

On the outside I have a have a straight face but on the inside I'm smirking like an idiot, laughing a triumphant laugh.

I grab his hand pull his finger slowly to my mouth. I looked at him with a sweet smile and with hooded eyes. This was going to turn me on just as much as him, but I could suppress my inner wants. Christian on the other hand would have a little more trouble. I open my mouth and gradually push his finger inside, making sure I push the whole length inside. Once his finger is as far in my mouth as it can go, I close my lips around it and guide my tongue up, down, and around his warm finger. I could taste the creamy dip. And I have to admit it was pretty good. I had my eyes closed as I worked my mouth around his finger, when I opened them, Christian's eyes were wide like saucers and his lips were parted. I could see his tongue snake out a tad and lick his bottom lip. I continued to suck on his finger as I pulled it out of my mouth, making him shudder. I gave him a small kiss on the tip, along with another small stuck, tasting the hummus. "Mmm. That was pretty good." I took a quick peek at his pajama pants and saw huge bulge that was his erection. _Someone is happy!_

"Well, I will let you finish your snack, I'm tired. See you in bed." I reached over and kissed him hard, invading his mouth and teasing him some more. I pull away and he practically falls off his stool at my sudden motion. "Good night, love!" I say as I saunter to his room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard the sound of his stool being pushed back. "Get the hell back here and finished what you started! Don't be a tease." I ignored him and closed the door behind me.

I took off the shirt Christian let me sleep in and laid my naked self in a sexy position. Who was I kidding; I wanted Christian just as much as he wanted me. I wouldn't pass up making love to him. I would be a complete fool.

Apparently he undressed himself outside the doors because when he slammed them open he was standing there naked with a devious look on his face. I bit my bottom lip and anticipated what was to come. He crawled up the bed and pulled my legs apart quickly, burring his face in between my thighs and make me scream out his name until the sun came up.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Interview will be in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! PM me if you have any question and any small snippets you would me to put into the story. I would love to read your ideas for certain scenes!**

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	17. Chapter 15

Ana's POV

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and a cold spot next to me. Christian wasn't there. I slightly sat up and saw a note resting on his pillow. I reached for it and started to read, squinting my eyes:

_Good Morning my beautiful Ana. Had to run into work for a meeting. I will see you when I get home, should be there around 5. I love you._

_Love, Christian._

_P.S. Don't forget your interview is at 3. Sawyer is already there. Bliss and Elliot should arrive around 2:30._

I smiled at the note and then looked at the clock. "Oh, Shit!" The clock read two o'clock. How in the world did I sleep in for so long? Light bulb. Oh, I know. Christian wouldn't leave my body alone, but I wasn't complaining. I sprang the bed sheets off of my naked body and quickly jogged to the shower. I turned it on and then jumped in once it was warm. I washed my hair and my body, smelling the sweet scent of cinnamon. "Mmm…" like Christian. I then washed my body and quickly wrapped a towel around my body. Stepping out of the shower, I realized I didn't have any clean clothes and I was not about to wear the same thing I wore yesterday.

I fumbled for my phone that was in my jeans, which was where I left them last night. I pulled it out and dialed Christian.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Oh come on!_

"Grey Holdings. How may I help you?" _Finally!_

"Hi, may I speak to Christian, please?"

"Who is calling and do you have an appointment?"

"This is Anastasia Steele, and no I do not have an appointment, but it is very important that I speak with him. Like now."

"Of course. One moment please."

I waited. I didn't wait long but I waited.

"I will transfer you immediately."

"Thank you." I said cheerfully. I'm glad he wasn't busy; otherwise I'd be in trouble.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Grey Speaking."

"Oh thank god, Christian!"

"Ana, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yes, and it's horrible!" I was pacing back and forth. It was almost two thirty, Bliss and Elliot would be here any minute and there was no way I was doing an interview in a towel.

"I'm on my way, what's wrong?"

"I don't have an outfit for the interview!"

The other side of the line got quiet. "Christian?"

"You called me because you didn't have an outfit?"

"Yes…" I drew out the word. "What am I supposed to do!"

"I guess I should have written that in the note…" He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I should have written in the note I left you that Sawyer brought some clothes I bought for you this morning. I put then on the white lounge chair." I walked to the bathroom door and opened, looking for the clothes. Yup, and there they were, on the lounge chair.

"Oh, I see them." I said with enthusiasm.

"Hold on, why are you just now getting dressed?"

"Uh, about that…I just woke up."

"It's almost two thirty, Ana."

"I know and it's your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would have been up earlier."

"Oh no, don't blame me." he chuckled. "You started it with the whole finger sucking thing."

"Whatever, well I will let you go so I can get ready. I'm sure you have an empire to run."

"Indeed I do, have fun with the interview. I love you, Ana."

"And I love you Christian." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the lounge chair.

I grabbed the clothes and immediately thanked Christian for the new bra and panties. They were black and blue laced trimming. I pulled them on quickly along with the dark skinny jeans and a multicolored halter top that flared at the bottom. And to finish it off, he even got me some red pumps. I am so glad Christian knows I don't like pencil skirts. I don't like any of that stuff. I like the jeans, sexy shoes, and nice shirts, but the skirts and the stockings, is a bit much for my taste. I like to be comfortable and those outfits definitely are not comfortable.

I looked at the clock and saw it was two thirty and at that exact moment Elliot and Bliss came barging through the door. "What? You guys have never heard of knocking?"

"Of course, baby girl, but we prefer not to knock."

"Right."

"Hey, Ana, who's that hunk out there?" Bliss said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "He's hot."

"Is he wearing a suit? With sunglasses on?"

"He is wearing a suit but no sunglasses."

"That would be Sawyer."

"And who is he?" Bliss asked, hopping onto the counter. I pulled out the blow dryer after search in all the drawers. Plugging it in and getting started on my hair, I explained to Bliss and Elliot who he was.

"He's my body guard."

"Since when have you had a body guard?" Elliot chimed in leaning against the door frame.

"Since Christian thought I needed some protection from the media."

"Wow, okay then." She sighed. "I am so excited for this interview!"

I stopped blowing my hair and turned it off. "You're excited?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I've never had an interview before."

"Well you should be excited Ana, you get to tell everyone what a little bitch Leila is." Elliot said as he walked over and sat on the counter next to me and Bliss.

"Elliot, I am not going to tell them that. I am just going to tell them everything I have experience in dealing with her." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ana, every time you saw her she was being a bitch to you." Bliss countered.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to stoop to her level and make myself look worse than a home wrecker."

"I don't even know why you admitted to being a home wrecker, because you are far from it." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I know, but Leila was waiting for me to slip up and crumble under the media, so I stood my ground and got back at her that way." I finished blow drying my hair and threw it up in a messy high bun, letting curled tendrils fall from the sides of my face, braiding my bangs and pinning them back. "I wonder how she's reacting to the situation now that I actually admitted all that I did."

"Probably forming another evil plan. She was head over heels for Christian and the way you just swooped in out of nowhere and made him cheat on her with you, and then just pulled the rug out from under her…man that shit was…" Elliot finally looked up at me and Bliss. We had faces that said 'okay shut up now'. I already kind of feel bad, and Elliot is making me sound like a total bitch. "classic. What?"

"Thank you Elliot." Bliss said.

"Look, I'm not saying it's bad. I'm glad! I hate her."

"Why?" I asked. I always wanted to know, but never had the chance to ask.

"Yeah, why?" Bliss said after me.

"Because she's two faced. She's was only with him for his money. I know it. That girl has had everything handed to her since she could walk and god forbids that she grows up and gets a job. I mean I'm sure she does genuinely like him, but behind that is her search for stability, and that is Christian."

"I don't know, Elliot."

"And besides that, I just flat out don't like her. She is a hot piece of ass, but god does she rub me the wrong way."

"Okay than. I guess I will take your word for it." I believed Elliot. He was one of the nicest, friendliest guys I know. He always see's the good in people and doesn't judge, definitely a guy who gives you more than a second chance. And if he doesn't like someone then there is a good reason behind it, so I believe him. We walked out of the restroom and I looked at the clock. It's almost three. "Come on guys. It's almost three."

They follow me out, where I am greeted by Sawyer and Gail. I've never officially met her but she looks so motherly like. And Sawyer is definitely good looking like Bliss said but he looks so…so…serious. Well if he wants to be my body guard he will have to lighten up.

"Good morning Ms. Steele." Gail said with a bright smile. "Or should I say afternoon."

I smiled sheepishly. "Please call me Ana." I went around the kitchen table and gave her a warm hug. "It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry, I accidently slept in."

"It's quite alright dear." She sighed and looked to my friends. "It's lovely to see you Elliot."

"You too Ms. Jones." Elliot gave her a hug. "This is Bliss."

"Hello dear. It's lovely to meet you."

"You too." She smiled and hugged her as well.

"Now let's go meet one of the members of Men in Black." I whispered and we all laughed, including Gail.

I made my way over to the man who was standing up straight at the entrance of the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Ana."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele."

"Oh, no. None of that. You will not call me that or Anastasia. Call me, Ana." He opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off and pointed my finger at him. "I mean it."

I could hear Elliot and Bliss stifle a laugh. I even saw a ghost of a smile on Sawyers face. "Now when is the…" As I spoke there was a buzzing coming from the elevator.

"That is the reporter now." Sawyer said as he made his way to the elevator and pressed a few buttons. "She is on her way up."

"Well that's great." I said allowed. "I'm dreading it." I whispered to Elliot.

"Oh, stop. I have a feeling this will be interesting." Elliot said as we made ourselves comfortable in the kitchen. Gail was making us grilled cheese with tomato soup. Mmmm, one of my favorites.

Sawyer kept his place by the kitchen entrance and Gail busied herself with cooking. It only took a minute or two for the reporter to reach the floor. We heard the elevator ding, and I made my too the elevator. She walked out with a camera man and a notepad. She was a pretty woman, in her late twenties maybe, her hair was light brown and her skin was tanned. I would like to know where she gets so much sun around here. _Hmm, unless it's fake._

"Good afternoon, Anastasia." She reached her hand out to mine. "I'm Rose and this here is Andy." She pointed to her camera man.

I took it and gave her a strong shake. "Please, call me Ana." I smiled and led her into the kitchen. "This is Elliot, Bliss, Sawyer, and Gail." I gestured to them as I said their names.

"Would you like anything to drink? Perhaps a snack?" Gail offered.

"Water would be fine, thank you."

"We can do the interview in the living room." I said and they all followed me. I plopped on the leather couch and Bliss sat on my left, Elliot on my right. Sawyer kept close watch and Gail was in the kitchen, preparing the food.

"So, let's get started shall we?" She smiled. "Andy, start rolling." Andy fiddled with the camera and told Rose he was ready. "Okay, Ana, I want to ask you very basic questions and we will get deeper into your relationship once I get the major topics out of the way?"

I nodded and smiled. Bliss took her hand in mine and Elliot was smiling hard, I'm guessing he is ready to tell Rose a lot of crap about Leila. I let out an inaudible chuckle.

"Now, what do you have to say about being called a home wrecker?"

*****Thoughts*****

**The plan was to have the interview in this chapter but I caught the Stomach Flu. And I don't know how long I will have it or how long it will take me to get better, but I wanted you all to read something in the meantime. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and your patience and I hope I'm better soon, so I can give you that interview.**

**Much love, Bre!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Love you guys, Bre!**

Ana's POV

"I know you didn't have the opportunity to elaborate on your answer at that press conference." Rose smiled encouragingly as she spoke. "So just tell me what you would have liked to have said, if given more time."

"Right, um, I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a home wrecker, Leila and Christian weren't married, they didn't have any kids, and they didn't even live together, but I did disrupt their relationship by my return to Seattle."

"So it is true that Christian cheated on Leila with you?"

I took a deep breath and admitted to my fault. "Yes, that is true. I wish that it didn't happen under the circumstances that he was with another woman but I can't say that I would take it back."

"And did you like Leila?"

"Well, you see, I met Leila when I went shopping with Elliot here and I bumped into her, literally, she seemed really nice at the time and that was before I even knew who she was or vice versa."

"And you Elliot, you knew who she was; I'm guessing so since your Christian s brother?"

"I did know who she was but I didn't introduce them by name. I saved that introduction for the Charity event…and I must say it was epic." Elliot smiled proudly as if he had accomplished a goal, which he did achieve.

"Yeah, her attitude towards me changed dramatically after Elliot's little improvisation." I chimed in.

"It was freaking funny." Bliss jumped in and together we chuckled, including Rose.

"I'm guessing you don't like Leila?" The question was for Elliot.

"No, I've never like her. From the moment Christian brought her home over a year ago I knew something was off about her."

"I see. How did you three meet?" Rose gestured to us with a wave of her hand.

"Well, Bliss and I have known each other since we were in…" I looked at her and asked "what? In kindergarten?"

"Yeah…" She scrunched her brows together. "I think so."

"Wow, that's a really long time." Rose said.

"Yeah, we basically grew up together. We met Elliot our sophomore year in high school." I said smiling at my best friend.

"Christian and I were in a private school for most of our school years, but Damon, Christian's best friend, and Bliss' ex-boyfriend whom she still loves," Elliot looked at Bliss with a smirk. We've been trying to get those two back together, "convinced us that we should go to Garfield High School for Christians last two years and my last three."

"And I'm guessing that's how you and Christian met?" Rose looked at me.

"Yes, Damon and I have known each other for about as long as I have known Bliss. We were all childhood friends, so in middle school we had our little group formed.. It consisted of Bliss, Kate, Damon, Rick, me, and…" oh, god, I wasn't expecting this interview to get so emotional so fast…"and, um, Mia." I moved on as quickly as I possibly could. "Damon talked about Christian every now and then, but I had never met him. I never did much outside of school and during my freshman and half of my sophomore year I was busy with track. Then during the second semester of that same year, Christian and Elliot came to our school and yeah..." I didn't mean to talk so fast but I just wanted to avoid all topics that were about Mia. I've accepted her death and I'm finally at piece with it, but it's still hard to talk about her. Elliot's tight grip on my hand brings me back to the interview. I'm hoping her next question is referred to Christian and not Mia.

"How did your relationship with Christian start?"

"Friendship wise or Romantically?"

"Both."

"Well, Christian became my friend when Damon introduced him to us. He was automatically in our group because he was Damon's best friend besides from us. As far as the romantic thing goes…well this should be a real juicy story." Bliss and Elliot looked at each other, knowing smiles on their faces. I chuckled at the memory of how Christian and I first started off. I looked at Rose and she had a grin that reached both ears, a grin that wanted in on our knowledge.

"Well please don't keep me in the dark. I want the whole story on you and Christian, every last detail, from when you met, to now. Even some background info would be great. And if there is anything interesting, please don't leave it out." Rose was still smiling, calm, but the shaking of her leg gave away her excitement.

"Okay, where should I start?" I bit my lip in thought. "Christian was, how do I say this? Well, Christian was a player in high school. He never ever had a serious girlfriend."

"That's right, a new girl every week, I would hear him sneak them in the house…" his words drifted into silence as he realized what he just said. I threw my hand over my mouth. Bliss did the same and together we tried not to laugh. "Oh, god, please don't put that part on TV, my mom would kill him, and then kill me for not telling her."

"Wow, Elliot, you just threw your brother under the bus." I said through my laugh.

"I won't put that in there." Rose chuckled. "Please continue."

Gail came in and gave Rose her water. "Thank you." Rose said. Gail smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"But, yeah, Christian wasn't a one woman kind of guy and so when we were all at one of Damon's parties, Kate, she's another childhood friend, got this crazy idea that we should play a game on Christian."

I think Rose's interest increased because she sat up straight and scooted to the edge of her seat, eyes wide, with a smile that said to keep going. "A game?"

"Yes." Bliss said. "A game to make Christian fall in love with Ana. It didn't really work out the way we planned it to but the end result was what we wanted."

"The end result?" Rose tilted her head.

"Yeah, Christian fell in love with Ana." Elliot said smiling. "She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but she did."

"Yeah, I did. We had some outside forces who tried to come between us but it never worked."

"Who were these outside forces?"

"One of them is actually a really good friend now and the other is just irrelevant. She wanted Christian really bad, but she never stood a chance. She was the school slut." Bliss said with the roll of her eyes.

"I see, well you two obviously broke up. What happened?"

I cleared my throat with a cough. "Christian and I were together for a year and a half before I ended it. He went off to college and I was still in high school, I was a senior. I felt like I was holding him back from doing whatever it is he wanted to do. I wanted him to experience everything he could without having to worry about his girlfriend back at home. I was just trying to do the right thing for him. I tried to stay in contact but he didn't want anything to do with me, and I couldn't blame him. After I graduated, I left Seattle as quickly as I could and went to college in Texas."

"What did you do in there?"

"I got my bachelor's degree in psychology. After being away from home for four years I came back as soon as I finished."

"Any new relationships for you?"

"Yes, I was with a guy named Aston for about a year. I broke up with him not to long ago."

"Well, we all know Christian had a relationship. Tell me how you two got back together."

"I was meeting Elliot for coffee at Starbucks and I happen to literally bump into him. I spilled Elliot's coffee all over my shirt. He was definitely shocked to see me, speechless is what he was. The next time I saw him was at the Grey's Charity event. And after that I tried to stay away from him. I knew his girlfriend didn't like me and I didn't want to cause any trouble but I just couldn't get away. Everywhere I went there he was, with her." I said in disgust. "Leila is truly a piece of…work."

"Yeah, Leila may seem like the victim but she's far from it. She has tried to put Ana down every time we ran into her. She had even had the audacity to follow us into the bathroom to make threats and call her poor. She's evil." Bliss said leaning back against the couch.

"She sounds like it." Rose sighed and took a sip of her water. "Leila has been saying some pretty crazy things about you Ana. I have contacted many journalists from Seattle asking for all that they had on you and everything that has been said about you is from a single source, which is Leila. I find that extremely odd. It seems to me that she is trying to cause some serious problems."

"She's bitter, jealous and I can't say I blame her. I'd be pissed off too if I were in her position, but I don't know if what she is doing is because she loves Christian or the security that he could give her."

"Are you saying she's a gold digger?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. What I'm saying is that she comes from a wealthy family." Christian filled me in on her background history and her family. "Her dad's a judge and her mom came from old money. She doesn't even have a job now and she's twenty three years old. I think she's just dependent on having other people take care of her and Christian is a man who can provide that for her. I don't it's just a guess, but if she really loved him or wanted him back, you'd think she'd be courting him or something, not trash talking me every chance she gets."

"It makes sense."

"She could love him though, but I'm not sure."

"How do you think she'll react once she sees this interview aired on TV?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, man, she is going to shit bricks, and I can't wait!" Elliot exclaimed. I looked at him with and opened grin and raised eyebrows. "It's going to be great." I could hear another laugh. I looked up and saw Sawyer with his hand over his mouth. It made me smile.

"I will have to agree with Elliot, I would love to see her reaction." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Bliss said with a giggle.

"Well you all have basically covered the whole interview. Ana I would like a little more on your background. You will be one of the topics on entertainment tonight, only a few clips of the interview will be on there, but the whole interview will be aired on 20/20. I will be running this in People magazine, it will be the top story and you will be on the cover. I was hoping we could do a photo shoot for the magazine sometime next week."

Uhhh….What? "Is that necessary?"

"Ana, you have to remember that you're dating one of America's sexiest and richest men. You are now going to be the center of attention a long with him wherever you go. Which means, if you want your relationship with him to work, you are going to have to get used to the new found fame."

Shit. She's right.

"Alright."

"Okay good." She stood up as Andy start to pack up the camera. "I will be back next week on Wednesday for the photo shoot and second interview on your background. Same time?"

Wednesday? Do I have anything to do on that day? I know I have my interview at Garfield on Tuesday. Christian's birthday is on Friday… "Yeah, that's good."

"Great. This will air next Monday." She smiled and reached to shake my hand. I took it and smiled. She then did the same to Elliot and Bliss. I walked her to the elevator and sent her and Andy on their way. I made my way back to the kitchen and sat next to Elliot and Bliss who were already munching on their food.

"Sawyer, you know, you don't have to just stand there like a statue. Come sit with us." I looked over my shoulder.

"Ms. Steele…"

"It's Ana, now come sit or I will have Christian fire you." I said through gritted teeth. He hesitantly complied and took a seat next to me. "What would you like to eat?"

"Ms. Ste" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ana, I really can't…" I narrowed my eyes even more. "I'll have whatever."

"Great!" I said in a sweet voice. Gail suppressed her smile, while Bliss and Elliot tried to hold in their laugh. "Now remember, Christian hired you for me, which means you listen to me. You don't need to act so stiff when we are in the comfort of Christian's home. I will let you act like that if we were to ever go somewhere, but not here."

I looked at him. "Okay?"

"Maybe. I need to act professional in front of Mr. Grey. This job is important."

"Your right." I said with a smile. We all ate together, including Gail and had light conversations. In the back of my mind, I was thinking about how this interview would turn out. It's weird to suddenly be the talk of the celebrity world, not to mention just being in it. It unsettling, but in way, exciting. I know it will have to be something I need to learn to deal with, especially if I want to be with Christian. And I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with that man and I'll do anything to keep him. I wasn't going to lose him again, not a chance, and if Leila wants to have a battle over him, then so be it. I'm not going down without a fight, but I also won't stoop down to her level just to prove I can win. No, I will handle this with class, with my head. Not with a mind clouded by anger and jealousy, because that alone would cause damage no one could possible begin to fix.

*****Thoughts*****

**I am slowly getting better! Yay! The stomach Flu really sucks. I hope all of you got your Flu shots, if not, you're crazy! HaHa! **


	19. Chapter 17

**I see some of you caught the fact that there was no PR at the interview well there is a reason for that. Are you guys ready to witness the first real fight between Ana and Christian?**

Ana's POV

Monday came way to quick. Entertainment Tonight gave a great snippet of my relationship with Christian. He smiled and commented on how well I did. But then…Well he changed it to 20/20 and the whole interview was a different story. At first he was smiling, but as it went on his smile slowly faded into a thin line. When it ended he didn't say a word, he shut the TV off and stared at the black screen for what seemed like eternity. I knew I did something wrong, but I didn't know what. My breathing became shallow. The longer he stayed quiet the more nervous I became. I could feel the sweat forming in my scalp, the pounding of my heart against my chest. When I was about to speak, not being able to take the silence anymore, he stood up and walked to his office. He yelled for Taylor and Sawyer and once they entered the doors slammed making my body jump in reaction.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. He's definitely pissed at me. I took deep breath as I heard Christian making phone calls and yelling at whoever was unlucky to be on the other end of the line. He barked orders at Taylor who replied with yes sir, or right away Mr. Grey. The idea of him being angry with me for any reason unnerves me and I was practically chewing off my lip as I sat there and waited for the tornado that was the billionaire Christian Grey. It was until an hour later before he emerged from his office and I was no longer in the living room waiting for him to come out. I wanted to avoid him at all costs and I hoped he stayed in his office for the rest of the night, so that I could slip out unseen and not have to face him. But that was only wishful thinking. I retreated to his upstairs library. It gave me a strong sense of peace and serenity. It was relaxing, a place to cuddle with a good book and escape all the problems that were reality. But I didn't escape my problems, in fact, they sensed where I was and came running, crushing the fantasy that I tried to escape to and letting reality drown me.

Christian found me in the library. I tried to bury my face into the book and make it look like I didn't notice he was there. I was thoroughly enjoying Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice, wishing desperately I could be dancing with Mr. Darcy, thinking about the balls and how Elizabeth was so lucky Darcy could love her even after the way she judged him. I would rather be there than here, waiting for my boyfriend's wrath. I could hear Christian's footsteps get closer and closer and he walked across the carpet, and with each step my heart beat a little bit faster. I didn't even know why I was so scared, I was acting like he would hit me if I did something wrong, but still, I don't want to see an angry Christian. I did once in high school, but that was a long time ago. I'm sure this angry Christian is worse, especially since he has power and the world basically at his feet. He could easily snap his fingers, make a few calls, and everything would be the way he wanted it to. I had no doubt in my mind that this man gets whatever he wants and I have no doubt that anyone would second guess giving it to him. So, yeah, I was a little nervous about the confrontation I was about to have with Christian. I didn't know if he was going to yell and have a civil conversation about the interview. All I know is that he is angry and it's because of something I said on that interview.

I kept my face in the book until Christian had to literally pull it out of my grasp and throw it onto one of the white love seats. I didn't react in anyway. I simply just place my now empty hands in my lap. I didn't even bother to look at him. I knew what I would see in his eyes. Anger. Irritation. Disappointment. There could be a various amount of words that could describe how he feels about me right now, hidden in the depths of his gray eyes.

"Anastasia, look at me."

He said my name, my full name. Now I have no doubt he's upset with me. I didn't want to look at him; I couldn't see how much I had pissed him off. I didn't even mean to do it. I just answered the woman's questions and maybe elaborated on some of the detail. Actually, I guess I might have said a little too much. But what did he expect from me? He just sprung the whole thing on me and aside from that I have never been anywhere close to being on the media's radar. I was just a girl who grew up in Seattle, had childhood friends, a loving family, and ate McDonalds because it was affordable. And now I get back home from college in Texas and not even being home for a month, I'm being asked to be on the cover of a magazine. This is all so new for me; he can't expect me to get it right the first time. I am definitely going to need time to adjust to this new environment and new situations. I know I could eventually get it right, but I have to learn and start somewhere.

I slowly lifted my head to look at Christian. I was aware of the heat that was attached to his cheeks, the twitching of his hands. I didn't say anything; I simply waited for him to start the battle.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled. I almost flinched, but I've been working up the anticipation for this moment. "You told her I used to be a player? Were you not thinking!?"

Oh, so that's why he's mad. "I'm sorry?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?" He exhaled angrily. "You don't know what that could have done to my business!"

He's right. I wasn't thinking about his business. I wasn't thinking about anything, really. I was nervous the whole time, just answering her questions the best I could. "Christian, I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking! I should have had a PR there!" He shouted, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I thought I could trust that you wouldn't say anything wrong. I didn't think you could actually, but you did. How could I be so stupid?"

"I don't understand why you're so upset? It happened in the past."

"Your so naïve!" I recoiled and his sudden outburst. "The past affects and shapes your future Ana."

"I'm not naïve! That may be true but you should let it define who you are if that's not who you want to be."

He clapped. A slow dramatic, mocking clap. "Bravo, Ana. Save the theatrics for someone else. It doesn't work like that. People will judge you on your past no matter what. Grow up! You and Elliot still act like teens when you're together."

"Grow up? I think I am grown up and fairly mature for my age! I left home and went to a state I never been to, worked for years to pay for college and make a living for myself! You have had everything handed to you! You were born into wealth. I wasn't! So excuse me if I want to have fun and act young with my friends. Maybe during the interview wasn't an appropriate time for me to do that and I'm sorry!" I shouted back at him. I took a few steps closer with each word, pointing my finger at him. "You were the one who wanted me to do this interview; you never said anything was off limits, which meant I could say anything. You need to understand that this is all new for me, I don't know how any of this shit works and me messing up the first time is to be expected. Next time provide me with a PR, so I don't fuck up your reputation!"

He grabbed my finger and threw my hand down. "Don't worry, I will, because I can't trust you to say the right things. And no more interviews with Elliot, not even Bliss, since you can't seem to act your age whenever they're around. I won't let you make me look like a fool or embarrass me."

I was so angry at this point all I wanted to do was cry. I didn't know if I was angry because of the hurtful things he was saying or because it was true. "So now I'm an embarrassment?"

"That's what you're showing me, yes."

I had nothing left to say. My energy was spent and I could see this wasn't conversation wasn't going anywhere tonight. He was stubborn as was I. So I walked back to the white love seat and grabbed the book I was reading, God know I would need Mr. Darcy's company tonight, and walked past Christian, not uttering a single word. I exited the library, making my way downstairs, grabbing my purse and entering the library, not bother to listen to Taylor's commands. As the elevator descended, I thought about everything he said. Was I cut out to be his girlfriend? We came from two completely different worlds. He had everything handed to him and I didn't. He is only twenty three years old but acts as if he's forty. He is definitely not the same Christian from high school, except when we're alone. I get glimpses of who he once was. It makes me wonder if I'm the only one who ever gets to see that side of him. He's so serious now, and I'm not. I'm playful, still young at heart. I still like to watch cartoons in the morning, I think Winnie the Pooh is adorable, and I like bubbles. Logically we aren't cut out to be with one another, he needs someone who is just as knowledgeable in the business/celebrity life as he is, not someone like me, but someone like…Leila. But there was something standing in the way.

Love.

I loved him, with everything I had. I would try to change for him, because that's how much a truly cared for him. It would be easy and I would definitely need to learn a lot, but I would do it. And I would get it right, there is so other option. I want him, I'll always want him and nothing will change that.

The elevator opened and my made my way out, finding myself at the edge of the street whistling for the next Taxi at the same time that I was trying to defend myself from all the bright flashes. Seriously, do the paparazzi ever rest? I pushed my way into the Taxi as I heard my name being shouted from every direction.

"Hello Ana."

That voice. That annoying ass voice. "If I didn't know any better I would say your either stalking me or Christian." I huffed out a sigh. "What the hell do you want Leila?" I didn't even look at her. I couldn't. Her voice alone sickened me, no telling what her face would do. And out of all the luck, I'm sharing a fucking car with her.

"How's Christian doing?"

"Don't fucking start with me Leila. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, someone a little touchy tonight. Did you and Christian have a fight?"

I didn't answer; I just kept my gaze on the window watching the busy city. "Is that a yes? I should check on him to see if he's okay. Maybe I could make him feel better."

"Go fuck yourself Leila."

I tried to tune her out but she was making it so difficult. I couldn't take it anymore. "Pull over." I told the Taxi driver. He did as instructed. I opened the car door and tuned to Leila. " I'm warning you, do not fuck with me." I looked at the Taxi driver who was staring. He held out his hand, waiting to get his money. "How much?"

"Fifteen."

I looked at Leila than to him. "She's paying for my fare." I smiled cheekily at her. "Thanks bestie." I quickly jumped out a slammed the door in her face before she could say anything and hopping into the nearest Taxi and heading home for the night.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Of course Christian and Ana will kiss and make up, maybe a Lemon?**


	20. Chapter 18

**My phone was blowin' up with review emails; I had to put it on silent! I see that some of you are on Christian's side and some of you are on Ana and some are on both. They were both in the wrong; Ana with leaking too much information and Christian for letting his anger get the best of him. They both need to do some apologizing and they both have to some growing to do as individuals and together.**

**I have two flashbacks in this chapter!**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Love you all, Bre!**

Ana's POV

Stupid Christian. Stupid Media. Stupid Interviews and advanced technology. Ugh, they only make my life difficult. I finally made it home my crazy ass day and I didn't want be anywhere else. I came in through the front door as fast as I could and straight into my dad's arms. He was sitting at the kitchen table ready an old newspaper and drinking hot tea. I talked him about it all and he made me feel better. Of course he said something that I wouldn't want to hear, like I wasn't the innocent in this situation that I was too at fault. I knew I was but hell, I didn't want to hear it, and not from my dad. I hugged and kissed him after our conversation and walked up to my room, dragging my weight along as if I was depressed. Throwing myself on my bed, I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about what the hell I'm going to do.

I don't think I've ever seen Christian so mad before and I still don't understand why. I mean I know I said way too much, now that I've seen it, but it was his past, why would he be so mad? He is who he is because of it. I think he's really grown since high school; wouldn't the world be refreshed to see what he was like as a teen? They couldn't possibly think Christian was the adolescent who wore sweater vests and counted money for a living. He was like any other male teen, horny as fuck and couldn't keep it in his pants for too long, not mention he was as hell, what guy wouldn't use that to his advantage. I should have handled the situation a lot better and maybe not act the way I did. I do understand where he's coming from, I just don't see how he could think sharing his past would ruin him.

And I'm not the only one to blame; he should have handled the way he talked to me. He had the nerve to say I was an embarrassment? He better be lucky I'm not a person full of spite or resentment or else I would show him how embarrassing I could be. He knew the situation. He knew this was my first time doing something like that. Was he really that surprised I would fuck up my first time? The confrontation we had just keeps playing through my mind. It makes me so mad the way he reacted.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, I grabbed the book I took from Christian's library and continued to bask in Mr. Darcy's love for Elizabeth.

Christian's POV

"Sir, I think you may have overreacted." I rubbed my index finger over my bottom lips as I swung my chair slowly from side to side. I looked at Taylor, taking in his words.

"Overreacted?" I asked in a hard tone.

"Yes, she didn't know any better."

"Wouldn't it be common sense, to watch what you say?" I countered.

"Sir, if I may say…"

"You may, I asked you what you thought. Feel free to say what you would like." I motioned for him to sit and he reluctantly complied.

"She's very ignorant, innocent if you will, when it comes to the world you live in. You would do well to remember she was brought up in this life style. Your common sense, would be different then hers. In the short time I have known Ms. Steele, I can tell she is a very sweet girl, she seems to be very carefree."

I absorbed his words. "She is definitely carefree." I looked at the picture I had on my desk of Ana and I before I left for college. I was carrying her on my back, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her blue orbs filled with joy, and a smile that could blind you. I let a small smile take on my face. "Maybe, I was a little hard on her. Hopefully she has learned for next time."

"I'm sure. Just be safe and provide her with a PR."

"I will. Thank you Taylor." I sighed. "Has the interview been pulled from publications?"

"Yes, no one will be airing that interview. All they will see is Entertainment Tonight's version. I had the web scanned in search for video leaks and all have been removed permanently."

"Perfect. Thank you, Taylor. You may retire for the night. Send Sawyer home as well, please."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He walked out of my office and shut the door.

I picked up my phone and called Ana.

No answer. It went straight to her voice mail. What the hell?

I called again and again and she still didn't answer. I decided to call her house phone. It rang three times before I heard her father on the other line. "hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Steele, this is Christian. Is Ana there?"

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room. Hold on, please." He moved the phone away from his mouth and yelled for his daughter. It was still loud so quickly removed the phone from ear before it bled.

"What?" I heard her yell. She seemed close by.

"Christian's on the phone."

"I don't want to talk to him, right now." I heard her say.

"Um Christian, she said she doesn't want to talk to you and…she just walked upstairs to her room. She's still upset about earlier."

"I see. Well thank you."

"Oh, and Christian, don't yell at my daughter again."

"Understood, sir. Have goodnight."

"You too, son." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. I wanted so desperately to get over there and talk to her but I knew when a woman needed her space, and Ana needed hers. I knew she was mad at me, and she had a right to be. The things I said were harsh, I was mad and didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

Ana's POV

I can't believe he had the nerve to call me. After the shit he said to me, he thought I would just easily give in to his will? No, he needs to apologize to me. I already said sorry to him not mention I let him talk to me with the least amount of respect. That's the last time I will ever take any shit from him again. Christian could learn a few things from my Mr. Darcy, such as learning what pride could do to you. He has a whole lot of pride, and he lets it overrule every aspect of his life. I don't want it to be like that with me. I want him to be the Christian he was in high school, fun, and outgoing. Sometimes I wish I could take back the day I broke up with him, I wish so much that I could have been selfish and just think about myself. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess, we would be together, maybe even married who knows. I would be an expert at this whole interviewing stuff, and not even need guidance.

I let myself drift off to a dreamless sleep, not think about anything, but Mr. Darcy.

###

I woke up the next morning ready to head to Garfield. I showered and fixed myself up real nice. I threw on some fitting white slacks with a royal blue blazer and white tank, with blue pumps. I put on all natural looking makeup to show off my complexion and put my hair in a neat side bun, letting my bang cover my forehead. I double checked myself in the mirror and was satisfied with how much I could pool off the business look.

I went downstairs and kissed my mom and dad goodbye, asking them to wish me luck. I needed to get my own place soon, once I get this job I will start looking into buying myself a place.

I hopped into my red Infinite and started the engine, hearing her beautiful purr. I let the car heat up for a few minutes before I took off and made my way to the school.

When I arrived, flashbacks and memories immediately invaded all my senses.

"_Babe!" I quickly turned and got hit in the face with a giant snowball. Holy shit it was cold and it hurt like a bitch. "That's for the permanent marker incident!" It finally decided to snow last week and I can say that I am loving it, except for when Christian decides to throw overly size ice balls at me. I've always loved snow and the cold weather. I hated heat, with heat came humidity and sticky air. Yuk! It was nice at times, especially here in Washington, but to have heat every day? No thank you, not for me. I had on my dark skinny jeans, my cute pink and black snow boots, a black long sleeve shirt, a pink scarf, and a black jacket that kept me super warm. I even had on some pink ear muffs. Kate and Bliss basically had the same thing on as me except Kate was wearing a blue jacket, blue snow boots, and Bliss had on a black jacket, purple snow boots, and purple ear muffs. We looked cute._

"_Wow, real mature, Christian." I giggled and tackled him to the ground. It was early in the morning and we have ten minutes to get to our first class. I wrestled him on the ground while Bliss held open the door._

"_Ana, Christian!" She barked. "You guys are going to make us late. And I would very much like to see Damon before then."_

_Christian stopped wrestling me and sat up. "You could go without us. And take Kate with you." _

"_Gee, I feel so wanted." Kate said with sarcasm. I giggled and took that opportunity to tackle him into the ground, face first. I jumped up and ran inside. Bliss and Kate following me._

"_I'm going to get you back!" He yelled. I turned and saw him spitting out snow. We laughed until we entered our first period class._

I remember it as if it were yesterday. Walking inside the familiar halls made my heart warm. I had many bad experiences as well as good ones. I remembered walking down these halls with my sister our freshman year after our final track meet. We brought back the school a trophy they have yet to ever achieve in the last decade. Mia and I were the stars and I remember how quickly it was all taken from me when she was killed in a car accident. I decided to take a detour to the sports department and look at the evidence of our victory. And there it was, in a big glass case along with the basketball, soccer, football, and dance trophies was ours, with a picture of her and I sitting at the bottom, hold thing trophy together and being carried by our fellow team members. I touched the glass and made my way back to the main hall, not wanting to be late. I looked over by the lockers near the café and whole new memory entered my mind, a memory of my fight with Elena. The way she spoke of my sister and the look on her face when I hit her, it was a sight to behold.

_It wasn't long before I caught her in my site, wearing skinny jeans and a low cut white shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Ugh. I stalked over and as she opened her locker, I shut it._

"_You bitch, what the hell is your problem?" She screeched._

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were speaking ill of me." I retorted._

"_What do you want? I have somewhere to be and you aren't worth my time."_

"_If that's true than why are you saying that Christian only wants to have sex with me and nothing more?"_

_She smirked at me. "Please Ana, don't get mad at me for something Christian said." _

"_Something tells me you're lying."_

"_Believe what you want, but that's the truth. You're nothing but his next whore, you know, like your sister was with Ethan."_

_Why do people insist on pissing me off? I know I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, because when it comes down to a physical or even a verbal fight, I can never control myself, I just keep going until I feel better. I can be pretty damn mean, and Elena has the audacity to bring up my sister and call her a whore. Hell to the mother-fucking NO!_

_I slapped her across the face._

"_Ugh." She grabbed her cheek. "Really, Ana?"_

"_Yeah really, hit me back, I dare you!" I challenged her. I knew she was going to hit me back. I'm waiting for it. I can feel my adrenaline start to pump._

_She stared at me for a good minute, until she finally slapped me._

I laughed at the altercation and walked into the administrative office.

"Ana, we have been expecting you, and I must say it is a surprise to see you being the one applying for the job to be one of the schools counselors."

I smiled warmly at Mr. Cruz, the Vice Principal.

*****Thoughts?*****

**They will make up soon, but not yet. There needs to be some apologizing on both ends, let's see who will be the one to put aside their pride first.**


	21. Chapter 19

Ana's POV

I walked out of the school with a job as a counselor and I couldn't be anymore happy. I was so excited to finally start on my career; making money so I could take the next step on the track to getting my Ph. D. It wasn't easy, trying to convince them to let me have the job. After Leila leaked all that mess, everything has been so hectic and they were second guessing the type of person I was based on my personal life. It's not my fault I'm in love with a business celebrity. For the sake of my job, I explained everything to them, and they listened attentively to what I had to say. Of course they had their doubts, but luckily I wasn't applying for a teacher position, maybe then they probably wouldn't give me a chance. I was applying for the counseling position and they had very little contact with the student body, unless some kids needed someone to talk to or ask about report cards and things like that. vouched for me, fortunately and it really helped me out. It helped that I had experiences in my life that many trouble kids could relate to. If it was for him and the head principal, I could honestly say I wouldn't have the job. I knew I needed to eventually talk to Christian and tell him to do something about Leila. I couldn't have her saying anything else that could ruin my future and I do love Christian, dearly, but my future is what is important and he showed me last night that he feels the same way. I wasn't going to lose my security because some spoiled little rich girl doesn't get her way. I want all this crap to end. This scandal almost cost me my job, something that's very imperative to me and my life. I'm done with these interviews that are irrelevant. The world doesn't need to know about my relationship with Christian and they don't need to know anything about me. They need to focus on Christian and his business, I'm not a factor.

Tonight was definitely a night to celebrate and who better to celebrate with then Bliss, Kate, and Elliot. I pulled out my phone to give them a call and saw that I have five missed calls from the Christian, three texts and two voicemails. And every one of them was to remind me about the interview tomorrow, not one asking me how my job interview went with the schools administrators and also the overall district head administrator. He never even text to wish me good luck, either he's still mad at me or he simply forgot. I replied to his text say that I wasn't doing anymore interviews, at least not for a very long while, not until Leila shit has passed and all of it is forgotten. I needed to recuperate from last week's disaster and Monday's incident. I didn't wait for him to text me back, I just called Elliot and told him I got the job and to pass it on to Bliss and Kate also telling them that we're going to party.

"Ana, I know just where to go. You need to get away from the whole press situation and Christian."

"Okay? So what's your idea?"

"Okay, now don't be so quick to say no, just think about it okay?"

"I can't think about it unless you tell me." I rolled my eyes as I continued to drive to my house.

"We need to go to Vegas! I won five tickets over the radio for Kevin Hart's comedy performance." I nearly missed my turn as the words spilled from his lips.

"Vegas? As in Las Vegas? As in Navada? And Kevin Hart?" That guy was funny as hell.

"Is there any other Vegas and Kevin Hart?"

"Elliot, Vegas is like two states away! Maybe even more! It will take between sixteen and eighteen hours just to get there." I would love to go see him but man, it was far.

"Ana, it's not you have anything to do tomorrow. I know you're not going to do that interview anymore and you and Christian are at an impasse. There's nothing keeping you here."

"I know, but Vegas is so…I don't know."

"C'mon Ana, you have never been there and neither have I. I'm twenty one now so I could drink and gamble, it will be great! Kate has been saying how much she needed a break from school and Bliss is having her own drama with Damon. You have dram with the media, Leila, and Christian. And I? Well I haven't been laid in a long time, because Kate's ass is so damn busy."

"I'm sure the media will be in Vegas."

"Not if they don't know you're going. We'd have to be sneaky about this. No one could know, not even Christian."

"No, Elliot if we do go, I am going to tell Christian."

"Okay, fine."

I wanted to go to Vegas with my friends, it sounded like so much fun. But I couldn't risk the media finding out and digging me a deeper whole with Christian and my job. It would take a….wait! "Elliot I have the perfect idea. Maybe we can go to Vegas but before we go I disguise myself."

"Like wearing a wig? A fake mustache?"

"No stupid," I laughed. "I think I am going to color by hair jet black and get colored contacts. Maybe brown or green. What do you think?"

"That could work; everyone knows Ana has long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. If you change that then no one would know. Why don't you cut it too?"

"Oh, no. I am not cutting my hair." I parked into my driveway and shut off my engine, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Okay, so we're going?"

"Yes…"

"Fucking awesome! I'm going to call up Bliss and Kate!" He didn't even say goodbye, he just hung up. I knew I shouldn't probably go but I wasn't going to let the media run my life and dictate what I can and cannot do. I never asked to be a part of that scene; I could care less about being the part of the public's eye. The media will eat you up and spit you out if you give them any reason to doubt your appearance, I mean shit look at Justin Bieber, poor kid. And they could give a rat's ass about how you feel about it. They're simply following orders and doing their jobs. I didn't want to subject myself to that. I'm still young and definitely have some more growing up to do, so of course the media would do anything to try and find flaws. That's what's bad about being a celebrity at such a young age. They see you as you are but when you get older you change and become an adult and a lot of time people won't like it so they do whatever they can to put you down. It's cruel and it takes a lot of mental strength and stability.

But I was going to Vegas, in a disguise just to be on the safe side, and it should be fun to change my look. I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to go and see Kevin Hart. NO freaking way. The only thing to do now was to get now, is to let Christian know. And something told me he was going to have a hard time with this.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Sorry this chapter is short but I won't be able to work on the rest tomorrow, I will be extremely busy so I went ahead and posted this anyways just to give you something to read, instead of having to wait for two whole days!**

**How do you guys like the Vegas idea? I didn't want them to just go to Vegas just because. I think that would have been a little too immature on their part, especially after the whole media situation. I wanted there to be an actual reason to go there and what's better than seeing Kevin Hart.**

**What would you all like to see happen in Vegas, I'm very interested in everyone's take on the situation? So please don't hesitate to PM and give me some juicy ideas, I like to keep my readers happy and give them something they'd like.**


	22. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi everyone,

I just want to address issues and what not; I read a lot of my reviews and have a little bit of time to respond. Believe me when I say I am taking all of your reviews to heart and trying my best to make this story good.

I agree with a lot of you when you say Ana has been acting very mature lately. Don't worry that will be changing in the next two chapters. Especially with her becoming a counselor at a school. She's still very young, but that doesn't have to stop her from taking on a serious job right? Luckily its summer and she has two months to shape up, but I'm not going to wait two months to do that. It will happen within the next to chapter.

I'm going to give you some insight, a spoiler alert if you will.

In the next chapter will be her trip to Vegas. I am not going to have anything bad happen, no scandals or anything. They are simply going to go see a Kevin Hart show, who is a comedian. That's it, nothing more, nothing less.

As I mentioned in the last chapter she will not be doing anymore interviews for a long time, not till she's comfortable and know the drills.

In the chapter after Vegas she will be having a conversation with Christian that will really shape her up. It's going to change he outlook and the way she behaves. Of course with Christian, I will still give her that playful side but I am going to have her really grow up.

After being away from everyone for four years and not seeing them since high school, I think it brings you back to that moment and you start acting how you used to. I'm still young and I know I don't act my age sometimes, but that's just me.

This is for other questions that were asked:

I have Elliot as the younger brother in this story, not the older one.

I hope this has helped! Have a wonderful day!


	23. Chapter 20

Ana's POV

I decided not to go to Vegas. I thought about it and everything that could happen while I was there and it wasn't worth it. The last thing I wanted to do was to make Christian look bad and to make a fool out of myself. I told Elliot and the girls to go ahead and go without me and they did. I didn't want them to lose their fun just because I was being a party pooper. There was something more important I needed to do and that was to make things right with Christian.

So there I was standing outside the elevator at eleven o'clock at night. He didn't know I was coming and I wanted it that way just in case I were to chicken out. I took a deep breath and got into the elevator, typing in the code to his penthouse. As the car ascended, I thought about how I wanted this to go. And the truth was, I didn't care which way it I just wanted the end result to be me and Christian happy and together. I didn't get him back after four long years just to throw it all away. I took a deep breath when the elevator came to a stop and opened. It was dark and I saw Taylor emerge from the kitchen area.

"Ms. Steele, it's late, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry; I just came to see Christian." I replied looking around.

"I see. He is in his room asleep, I think. Have a good night."

"You too." I smiled and headed towards Christians room. The door was closed so I placed my hand on the handle and turned slowly, careful not to make a sound. I pushed open the door and peeked in, seeing Christian laying on the right side of his bed with one leg hanging out of the sheets. His bare chest was facing up with his arms under the pillow. He looked stunning in his sleep and deliciously tasteful. I walked all the way in and place my purse on the floor at the end of the bed. I was already in my sleepwear, which consisted of black leggings and an oversized long sleeve sweater that hung of one shoulder. I crawled up next to him and just stared at his beautiful face. He looked so young, ageless, and peaceful. My fingers moved on their own as they removes some of the hair that was stuck to his forehead. I then rubbed down the side of his face lightly with the back of my hand.

I managed not to wake him with my presence and after staring at him for twenty minutes I decided to wake him up. Slowly leaning into him, I kissed his lips, then moved to his ear and whispered his name. "Christian."

He began to stir. "Christian, baby, wake up please." I pulled my head back and watched him as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't react to my presence. He just stared, probably wondering if he was actually awake or just dreaming.

"Ana?"

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to talk, but I didn't think you would be sleeping. It's only eleven."

I got off him as he started to sit up and rest the headboard. "I was really tired. It was a long day at work."

"I'm sure." I said. "Christian I'm…"

"Don't. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have talk to you the way I did. I forget to leave the work attitude at work."

"It did hurt my feelings. What you said." I looked down and bit my lip.

He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Ana, sweetheart, I apologize and I will make it up to you I promise."

I couldn't be mad at him forever and it takes a lot of energy to stay mad, it's easier to forgive. "I believe you. And Christian I am sorry, for everything. For acting like a teenager, for saying too much in the interview, and for just being so inexperienced with the world you live in. I should have just avoided that press conference all together and not answer their questions. I just, I didn't want to let you down and I was so nervous and have never been in a situation like that before, you know I don't like all that attention and the minute I have it, I totally freak and say things I probably shouldn't and sometime I just have no filter and I'm just really sorry and…"

"Ana, you're rambling." Christian said, placing a finger over my lips. "Part of this whole mess is my fault too. I shouldn't have put you in those positions when you weren't ready. I should have been responsible and provided you with a PR, that isn't your fault. It's mine. As for the interview you did, I'll admit, I was livid with you, not necessarily because of what you said, but because the first anyone would hear of it would be coming from you and not me. I didn't want that to happen. I had that interview removed from all broadcastings. It has been taken down and the original film itself has been destroyed. It doesn't exist anymore."

"Well that's good, right? What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to do what I should have done once I took over from my mother, which is giving a background of who I am, where I come from, my experiences in life and how I got to be the most successful billionaire in the world. I will also be the one to explain our relationship and Leila's involvement. I won't subject you to do something like that."

"That would be a good idea. You shouldn't be ashamed of your past."

"I'm not ashamed. I just like privacy."

"I know you do." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, Ana."

"And I missed you too, so much." He pulled me into a hug and it was the only place I wanted to be. I took in his sent of cinnamon, the feel of his back muscles. It was my heaven.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"I had my job interview." He pulled back from the hug and held my face in his hands.

"Oh, baby, I am sorry, I forgot when it was."

"It's alright. I got it, but barely."

He scrunched his brows together. "Barely?"

"Yeah. Everything that's been going on with Leila and the media is fucking with my life. They almost didn't give me the job because of the scandals I was involved in."

He kissed my forehead and looked me dead in the eye. "Don't worry, I will fix that. I will fix everything."

"How could you be so sure? I've really screwed up here Christian. I've been acting like such a child, how are they going to expect me to council kids, teenage kids, when I'm acting like that? All I want is to help people who have been through what I have. I never had my parents help me with Mia's death and by the time we did become a family again, I had already healed myself. I didn't have anyone till you came a long, so I want to be there for others if they need someone."

"I know this is important to you baby, and I will fix it. I won't let this small problem effect your career choice."

"But how?"

"You just leave that to me. If worse comes to worse, then I'll just buy the school district."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not serious are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am, very serious."

"Alright then." I said with a smile. "Christian?"

"Yes?" He leaned forwards and kissed my chest. Chills took over my body at the simple touch and almost rendered me speechless.

"Do you love me?" He lowered me on the bed so that I was lying under him. His lips gave me feather kisses across my chest and up my neck.

His lips then met mine, teasing them as he whispered, "I will always love you Ana, forever like we said."

I smiled against his beautiful mouth as he kissed me. "Forever."

"Let me make love to you."

"There's nothing more I would want."

He scooted down my body and lifted my shirt, kissing my stomach lightly. I looked down at him and bit my bottom lip, loving the way he's making my body feel. He pushed my shirt up a higher as he trailed kisses up the length of my torso. Once he licked in between my breast, he lifted me up with one hand and removed my shirt, as well as unclasping my bra and discarding it as well. He laid me back down gently and cupped my mounds with his hands.

"They fit my hands perfectly and I have missed them." He growled as he leaning in and took a swollen nipple in his mouth. I moaned out the pleasurable feeling I couldn't possibly keep to myself.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." I moaned out, tangling my hands into his hair and rocking my body against him. The growls that escaped his lips sent me sky high. "Christian."

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you inside me." He sat up quickly and slipped his fingers in the waist band of my leggings and underwear, slipping them off with ease. "And I want your clothes off."

He let out a deep chuckle and stood at the end of the bed. He removed his pajama bottoms and boxers, letting his erection spring free. He was indeed a beautiful creature. Crawling back on the bed, I opened my legs for him, ready to be filled by his hard construction. His mouth was at my slick wet opening and he licked and sucked on it a few times before slowly licked his way back up to my lips. My body shuddered at every touch he gave me. "Ana." He groaned out.

"Please Christian, put it in me." I could wait anymore, I missed him so much. I bucked my hips into him, making him his and making me feel an ounce of the pleasure I desired. Christian reached down and guided his shaft into me. "Oh, god…" I moaned. He rested on his forearms, one on each side of my head as he dove into me. His in and out motions made my eyes roll in the back of my head. I snaked my arms under his a put my hand on his ass, pulling him into me harder, deeper.

He put his head in the crook of my neck and bit me. "Ana," he growled out. "Oh, god, I'm going to come already."

"No, baby, just hold it…Ohhhh…for a little longer."

"If you keep moaning like that I won't be able too." I growled out. I couldn't help but to moan, it feels so damn good.

"Oh fuck, Christian, I'm almost there." I pulled him in deeper; opening my legs as wide as they could go so I could all of him that I could. "Bay, I'm coming." He moved faster, my legs began to tremble, and the tremors of his erection pumping inside me send me over the edge, drowning in the sea of my pleasurable orgasm.

He finally was able to let go himself and he groaned out my name as he collapsed on top of me. Our ragged breathing filled the silence around us. It took a few minutes to find our equilibrium. He rolled off me and rested his head on my stomach, kissing the area softly. "I love you Anastasia."

I never really liked my full name, but every time he said it made me like it a little bit more. "I love you too, Christian." I sighed. I put my hands in his hair and played with it gently. "Forever." I whispered.

"Forever."

*****Thoughts?*****

**So I changed my mind about the Vegas scene, I have a whole new Idea for the direction of the story. I already know where I want it to go and how it is going to end. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! **


	24. Chapter 21

**For the people who are wondering: Ana takes a six month shot that prevents pregnancy!**

**She won't be getting pregnant. At least not yet **

Ana's POV

"Good morning, Ana." I heard Christian's melodious voice. My head was buried under the pillows and I had the blanket draped over my body as well as the pillows I was under. I was completely shielded from whatever light there could be and extremely toasty warm. "Baby, get up."

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I snuggled my body deeper into the bed.

"Anastasia!" Ugh.

"Don't you have to work?" I groaned out, not listening to him when he says get up. My body ached from last night's festivities and hell I was pretty damn sore. We went a couple more rounds before we crashed and I'm still exhausted.

"I took the whole day off just for you." I dragged my knees under my body and lifted myself out from under the pillows into a sitting position. I pulled the comforter of my head and turned to look at Christian. His eyes went wide and his smile grew.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Your hair. It's all over the place!" He laughed. I looked up at the nest on my head and blew some of it out of my face.

"Anyways…" I said as he continued to chuckle. "You took the whole day off just for me?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course baby." He smiled charmingly.

"What are we going to do today?" I climbed over to the side of the bed and set both feet on the floor, slowly rising my body to stand. I hissed out in pain, positive pain, but pain none the less. "Damn, Christian, what the hell did you do to me last night?"

There was pain in my biceps as well as in between my thighs and my lower back. He must have really pound into me if I'm feeling this sore. I don't remember feeling like this before, at least not this sore anyways. I put my hands on my lower back and bent over, forwards, backwards, and side to side.

"What can I say baby, I missed you."

"And I could feel just how much." I walked my naked self to the restroom and shut the door. I freshened myself up and used the facilities. I decided to take a nice hot shower, to help loosen the aches in my muscles. I started the water and waited for it to get hot. There were at least eight shower heads and it was a shower heaven. Once the steam of the shower began to fog the glass I opened it up and walked in. There was so much room in here. I'm sure this shower was the size of a normal bathroom. I stood in the middle where every showerhead was pointing and let the pressure of the water massage my body.

I grabbed the soap that smelled of cinnamon and the washcloth that was stacked in a pile of others in the far end of the shower so they would get wet. I poured the soap on the cloth and began to wash my body.

"Here." I felt Christians hand on my waist, his lips next to my ear. "Let me do that." I closed my eyes and fell into his touch.

"I didn't hear you come in." I gathered all of my hair in my hand and swept it over my right shoulder. Grabbing the cloth from my hand, he kissed my shoulder. "Mmm." I breathed out. He began rubbing the cloth along the tops of my shoulders and then across my shoulder blades. "That feels nice." His hands guided the cloth to clean the mid of my back and lower. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me in order to keep my balance. His lips pressed against the center of my back and trailed down, lower and lower until he was on his knees.

"Move them apart for me." I complied with what he said and opened my legs a little. He let the washcloth clean the insides of my thighs with hard circular motions. I managed to suppress a moan as the feeling was very pleasurable. He traveled down the length of my leg and kneaded my calves. Once he finished cleaning the lower half of my body, his lips traveled up my body as he stood. "Turn around." I removed my hands from the wall and slowly turned to look at the wet Gad who was standing in front of me in all his naked splendor. The sight in front of me made me speechless. He was perfect in every way and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me right there and then.

He began scrubbing my chest with the cloth, as I swept my hair to fall down my back. He leaned into me and nibbled on my neck, still washing my chest. I put my hand to his head and kept in the position, motioning for him to do it again. His teeth bit into my warm wet flesh and I moaned out in pure pleasure. Unfortunately he moved away and cleaned my stomach. I was a little disappointed but the feel of him washing me was just as good. He leaned down and kissed down my chest, much like he did to my back, and got on his knees. Before he had to ask, I spread my legs and watched him as he massaged them out with his cloth covered hand. When he finished he kissed one thigh and then the other, but he didn't come up. He kissed my pelvic bone and before I knew it his mouth covered my external genitalia. My body quivered at the contact and I leaned back against the wall for extra support.

He wrapped his hands around the back of my thighs to keep me still and in place. I could feel his tongue digging into my folds and searching for…

"Christian!" He found it. He found my clit. I put one of my hands in his hair and gripped onto him tight. "Ohhh god!" I moaned out. "Please don't stop."

I could hear his growls as he continues to eat me out. He put one of my legs over his shoulders so he could take me at a better angle. His tongue slipped into my sex hole cause my legs to tremble. The heat of the water started to make me feel light headed, but I didn't care, this man was making me feel too damn good to stop. But just to be safe…."Christian, make me come right now!" I yelled out. He stopped for a few seconds and motions his fingers to separate me and bring my clitoris into view. Once he did he put his lips around it and began to suck. I suddenly started to rock my hips into his face, feeling the throbbing of my nub get stronger as my orgasm came closer. I slapped one hand against the shower wall and caressed the other around Christian's hair. "Oh, god, I'm coming baby." Right there…right there…right…"Ahhhh!" I cried out. My body gave out and I came crashing to the floor. I felt Christian's arms come around me and I could see his face over me.

"Ana!" I felt the water cease to continue its reign. "Ana, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little light headed." I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea. Get me out of here, it's too hot." Christian stood up and lifted me into his arms, carrying me out of the shower and into the bedroom where it was nice and cool.

Next time, we are doing that in a cold shower.

###

"Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" "Christian!" Everywhere I turned there was someone yelling out Christian's name. I was tucked into Christian's side, his has tightly secured around my waist. He decided to take me out shopping around the city and to a very nice dinner. We made a stop by his office and when word got out that I was with him, the paparazzi came parading around the corner. "Ana!" They yelled. "Ana!" I looked up at Christian who simply smiled back, but when he looked away, his business face took over. "Ana! What are you going to do about Leila? Is she jealous? Do you not like her?"

"Remember what I told you, Ana." Christian said in my ear.

I smiled sweetly at the cameras and said, "No comment." Early before we left Escala and after my small shower incident, Christian began his coaching on me, helping me deal with press and paparazzi. Of course I wasn't ready to answer big questions like this without getting nervous and rambling God only knows what. He just told me to say two simple words. It was easier than i knew it was going to be, but usually when I thought things were too easy in my mind it meant they were actually going to be a little difficult. We continued walking away from Grey Holdings and the information thirsty demons kept following us. "Uh, Christian what are we going to do about these pesky vultures?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He looked back and then continued on forward, stopping in front of a small Boutique. "Go inside while I talk to them." I did as I was told and practically fell in the store, tripping over my own two feet.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" I looked up and saw a beautiful woman about my age with short blonde hair and an amazing wardrobe. She reached her hand out to me and I eagerly took it, pulling myself up from the floor. I bend over to rub my thighs and knees.

"Thank you so much." I looked up with a smile and it quickly faded as did hers.

"Ana?"

"Elena?" We both said each other's names in unison.

"Wow, it's been a while. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great, how about you?" I was in disbelief. She has yet to insult me.

"Good, I just started this place a few weeks ago."

"I know, I've always wanted to come in here but never had the chance. I've been busy lately."

"So I've heard." She said with a laugh. Wow, it was so weird seeing her like this. She definitely has matured and she's…well she's really nice. "That Leila female has definitely been giving you a hard time. I don't like her."

"Oh, you have heard and you're not the only one." I said.

"Everyone has heard." She giggled and I chuckled with her. "She's giving you a harder time than I did."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. Maybe you two are even."

She placed a hand on my arm playfully and laughed at my comment. "Maybe. I am sorry about that though, I was just a jealous teenage girl who wanted the hottest guy in school. No hard feelings?"

"No, I'm definitely over it." I laughed giving her the hug she offered.

"Although, I still want to kick Jack's ass for that joke he pulled."

"Well, when he gets back in town I will be sure to lure him in here so you can have your way with him."

"I will hold you to that." We laughed. It seems like we're laughing a lot together. So weird. "So is there anything I can help you look for?"

"Um, maybe some cute summer dresses?"

"Sure, follow me." I walked with her to the back and she pointed out a ton of different dresses. "Now, these are the ones that just arrived and in that isle are some others you could choose from. And if I may be of assistance, the colors that would work best for you are blues, purples, and whites."

"That actually helps a lot, thank you so much." I smiled. "Christian should be coming in shortly; he was dealing with the paparazzi, so just tell him I'm back here."

"I will. Please let me know if you need anything at all." She walked off with elegance I wish I possessed. I'm still in complete shock that that was Elena. She was still beautiful as she was in high school, but now that her bad attitude is gone, she's just radiant. I continued to look at the dresses and I picked out at least five. Two of them were blue, another two were white, and one was purple. I couldn't wait to see what they looked like on me.

"Hey babe." I turned and saw Christian walking towards me.

"Hi, that took a while. Everything alright?"

"Of course, I just explained to them that I will be giving statements next week on all the issues and to just give us some privacy."

"And they listened?" I asked in doubt.

"Well not at first until I threatened them."

I smiled. "Of course you did." He leaned in a kissed my cheeks.

"I see you have found some dresses."

"I did!" I said in excitement.

"The colors definitely suit you."

"Really, Elena said so too."

"Elena?" we stopped in front of the dressing rooms.

'Yeah, she owns this boutique and you will never guess what?"

"What?"

"She's so nice. And you will never guess what else."

"What else?" He grinned.

"I like her!"

"I definitely never would have guessed that." He kissed the top of my head. "Now go try on those dresses for me." I turned to walk in the fitting room when he lightly tapped my ass.

*****Thoughts?*****

**And enter 'Elena'. Haha. I will have her in a couple of other chapters.**

**Ana's ex will be making an appearance soon as well!:)**


	25. Chapter 22

Ana's POV

"So? What do you think?" I step out of the dressing room and do a little twirl for Christian's amusement. I had on the white dress that had a sweetheart neckline, hugged my chest, flared out at the bottom, and ended at the mid of my thigh. It was cute, classy and very comfortable. I finished my amateur modeling techniques for Christian and waited for him to voice his thoughts. "Do you like it?" His eyes raked over my body, lingering over my chest for a few more seconds then the rest. His lips parted as he brought his finger to them and rubbed. Pushing himself off of the seat that was directly in front of the fitting room, he took two steps and stood close to me. I could feel his warm breath.

"If this wasn't a public place, I'd rip that dress off of you and fuck you against the wall." My thighs clenched as the muscles in my vaginal walls flexed with desire.

"So I take it that means you like it?" I whispered against his lips before I kissed him softly.

"I love it. There also…" He placed his hands on the inside of my thigh and slowly worked his way up. I trembled under his touch. Once they reached the hem of my underwear, he quickly moved them aside and buried his fingers inside me. "Easy access." He said seductively in my ear. His fingers moved in and out a few times and I had to hold on tightly to his shoulders for some much needed support. All too soon he removed his fingers, leaving me wanting more and panting for fresh oxygen. "You are definitely getting that dress. I liked the other white one too, get both. My treat."

"No, Christian, I can buy…"

"No, Ana. I am buying it whether you like it or not." I raised my hands in defense.

"Okay, fine."

"Hey, Ana how are you doing back here?" I looked to the side and saw Elena walking towards us. "Wow, that dress looks great on you. I knew white would be your color."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to get it."

"No, she will get it." Christin chimed in. "How are you Elena?"

"Hi, Christian, it's good to see you. I'm pretty great and you?"

I smiled as Christian kissed the top of my head. "I'm really good, thank you."

Elena smiled at his gesture towards me. "I'm really glad to hear it."

"Well I'm going to head up to the front and make the purchase." Christians stated.

"Oh sure, I have my one employee at the front cashier."

He nodded at her. "Ana I will see you after your dressed."

"Okay." I smiled as I watched him walk off.

"Well you two still seem to have the hot's for each other." Elena laughed lightly.

"Yes, we most certainly do." I sighed. "Well thank you so much for helping me out with the dresses."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm so happy to have been able to be of assistance. It was really seeing you Ana."

"You too, Elena." She smiled and turned to walk away. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot, but Christian's birthday is Friday and I was planning on throwing him a very eventful party this Saturday night. I would really love it if you could make." I planned on throwing him a little surprise party and wanted to invite as many people as possible. I wanted this event to be big for him. I've contacted Grace and she said it would be difficult but she could pull it off and I have no doubt about that. I'm meeting her tomorrow to go over the planning while Christians at work.

"I would love to attend."

"Great, I will contact you and let you know the timing and the other details."

"Perfect." She smiled. "I will see you then."

I returned her smile and turned to go back into the fitting room. I quickly dressed myself and carried the dresses to the front. The cashier placed them into the bags and sent me on my way. I saw Christian standing outside talking on the phone and as I opened the door I heard Christian's hard tone. "I do not care. I want the deal done, so make it happen." He looked at me a smiled. "Great." He hung up the phone and took my arm in his.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just people at the office not knowing the arts of persuasion."

"Oh, why don't you have Taylor check in? He knows about your business right? Or you can have your mom do it."

"I gave Taylor the day off, and I do not want my mother's help. I could do it myself, but I took time out of my day to be with you and that's what I'm going to do." He always knows what to say to make my heart flutter and my face break out into a megawatt smile.

"I love you." I said, looking at him and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." He sighed looking around the city. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. How about you choose."

"I'm pretty hungry. How about we go to dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." We continued to walk up the streets around the corners until Christian was satisfied with the restaurant that stood in front of us. The building was made of silvers bricks with clack shudders and rims of all the doors and windows. It had a defined elegance and looked pretty expensive. "This is where you want to eat?"

"Yes, it has amazing wine and some of the best steaks around."

"Alright, I think I could go for some steak." The words snake on my tongue made my mouth water, wanting a taste to satisfy my need for the meat. He smiled down at me and took my hand, leading me into the restaurant.

"Good evening…" He stopped the words coming from his mouth and stared wide eyed at Christian. "Mr. Grey, what a pleasure seeing you here once again. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I would like one of your privacy rooms please."

"Of course. Right this way sir."

Huh? "Privacy room?" I asked Christian as we walked through the main room filled with tables and guests. The smell of their meals invaded my senses and I took a quick peak at everyone's food.

"Yes," he whispered. "They have areas for couples, during special date, anniversaries, and whatever other celebration you can think of. The rooms are on the top floor overlooking beautiful parts of the city."

"Oh." I said as we were lead up two flights of stairs. There was a long hall that held at least fifteen rooms. We came to a stop in front of the eighth door.

"This room has the best view; your waiter should be with you in any moment. If you wish not to be disturbed, press this button and it will indicate so on the screen just outside the room."

"Thank you." Christian said.

"Can I bring you anything to drink while you wait for your waiter?"

"Yes, two glasses of your sweetest red wine."

"Yes sir."

Christian put his hand on the lower portion of my back and guided me inside. I gasped at the incredible view before me and the intimacy of how the room was set up. It was small and cozy, only enough room for two people with walking space and a table placed in the middle. The walls were a deep gray color, like Christian's eyes, with white tripping along the top. The silverware was placed nicely on the table along with wine glasses and the view was just as great. I could only imagine what it would look like at night. I could see all the tops of the buildings and I could see Escala. It was stunning. I took a seat opposite of Christian and watched him as he watched me. "So how do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"I knew you would." He said taking my hand. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

_Oh, god yes!_ "I do." I smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the crazy girl in my head who was screaming that she was ready to eat some steak.

"What would you like? You're not even going to look at the menu?" he picked up his and started to skim over it.

"Nope, I know what I want." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Care to share?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and stared over the top of his menu. I knew he had a small smile on his face from the way his eyes crinkled at the sides.

"I want the sirloin steak, medium, with a fully loaded baked potato and a caser salad. Oh, with rolls."

"That sounds pretty damn good, actually. I think I just might have the same."

As Christian finished his sentence our waiter walked in or should I say waitress. She was extremely gorgeous with light brown hair and even lighter brown eyes. Her eyes never wavered from Christian as she set down our glasses of wine. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she practically eye fucking my boyfriend right in front of me. "Good afternoon. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like two orders of the sirloin steak, medium, with a caser salad and a fully loaded baked potato and...what desserts here are good."

She never took her eyes off of him, not even once, when she was writing down his order. Her hand was lightly placed on the table, her body leaning over in his personal space. She was trying desperately to get him to notice her chest. She let her hand touch his lightly as she pointed at the desserts on the menu. I didn't know if Christian was ignoring her flirtatious movements or if he was completely oblivious to what she was doing. I'm guessing he was oblivious because he would have said something. I tried to suppress my laughter by drinking my wine. She looked like an absolute idiot and I felt extremely bad for her. "The peach cobbler is to die for." She said seductively. It was hardly noticeable to someone who wasn't paying attention, but I indeed was paying attention.

"I'm not a big fan of peach cobbler." Christian said, still skimming over the menu.

"How about the Triple Chocolate Cheesecake?"

She was getting a little to close and as much as I enjoyed laughing at her she was about to cross a line there was no coming back from. So I stepped in. "Don't worry baby, you could always have me for dessert." I went as far as to rub my foot over his jeans, instantly feeling his member rise in excitement. Christian's eyes locked with mine and to make him more excited and for the waitress to hop off his dick, I bit my lip playfully.

"I won't be needing dessert after all." He says, not taking his eyes off of mine.

The disappointment on the waitresses face was all I needed to feel some satisfaction. "It looks like we will no longer be needing your services." I sneered at her and watched as her nose scrunched together and her eyes narrowed. "Now please go and take care of our order so I could have my way with my boyfriend." Her eyes went from narrowed to wide with shock. I was kind of shocked too, I didn't mean for that last part to come out. "Thank you." I smiled sweetly and returned my gaze to Christian, who also had a look of shock, but hidden in there was excitement as well. She finally left and I rolled my eyes, letting out a laugh.

"What was that?" Christian asked with a wide grin.

"That girl was all over you." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how you were so oblivious to it when her boobs were practically in your face." I smiled my amusement. I really had no idea how he didn't seem to notice.

"I guess I was just so into the menu."

"You were definitely into it alright, but I'm glad it was the menu and not her." I sighed and let out another laugh. "It was pretty funny to watch, actually. It looked like she was getting frustrated cause you weren't paying attention to her."

"The only girl I would ever pay attention to is you." He said.

I smiled at him and stood up, walking around the small space and sitting in his lap. "I'm the only girl you would ever pay attention to, right?" I put my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Besides my mother, yes." I laughed at him and bit his ear.

"Mmm, Ana, don't do that."

"Why not." I did it again.

"Because…" I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him slowly but passionately, forcing my tongue into his mouth and intertwining my hands in his hair. I let a soft moan escape my lips as he held my head in place, invading my mouth with his tongue in a fast paste that rocked my world. He groaned and at the same time stood, still holding me, still kissing me, and pressed the button that let the waiters and waitresses know not to disturb us. Christian carried me with strength, using one hand to remove everything off the table and the other hold me up. I was aware of his tongue down my throat, his hand massaging small circles on my back.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the table and instead me having my with him, like I told the flirtatious waitress, Christian was having his way with me.

And I enjoyed every second.

*****Thoughts?*****

**I hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! This will be the last chapter of the year! I hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think! Be safe and pop tons of fireworks and eat food that will kill you!**

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	26. Chapter 23

**I haven't posted a chapter since last year! You guys must really hate me! Hahahaha! I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year! **

**I almost had the cops called on me! Hopefully you all were lucky enough not to get into any trouble like me!**

**Here is another chapter for you all! Enjoy! **

**Love you guys, Bre!**

Ana's POV

"I was thinking we could have it outside in the back." Grace tilted her head, looking at the floor plans of her home and the surrounding areas. "We have about and acre we could use to host the main event." I glanced at the paper and nodded in agreement.

"You definitely have enough room to do it." I huffed out a small laugh. I knew the areas surrounding the house were large but I didn't know it was two acres all around. She lived in a gated community for the rich but she made sure that another house wouldn't be built next to hers. "How are you going to set up the outside?"

"Well there is the pool, so maybe further back?" She sighed, putting her pointer finger to her lips. "Unless we use the pool for the party as well?" Grace looked towards me, waiting for my thoughts.

"Hmm, do you think anyone would use the pool?" I bit my lip in thought. "I mean who are you inviting? I have my guest list in order."

"Name them for me."

"Well there's me, Elliot, Bliss, Damon, Jack, Kate, I even got a hold of Rick, let's see, I invited Elena, his assistant Tina, I invited my parents, along with a few others."

"That's a good amount of people. My list is longer. I pretty much invited all the people who attend my charity events."

"All of them?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, all of them, along with some important people, higher authority people. Christian makes a lot of friends."

"I see. So this party is going to be big?"

"It's going to be huge." Grace said in excitement. I was suddenly a little nervous. I wasn't sure how Christian was going to act once he finds out his mother and I threw him a surprise party. And now there were going to be well over two hundred guests. If he isn't surprised then…well hell I don't know what I'm going to do. "Now as for the designs, I was thinking huge tents in the far back behind the pool, or we cannot have any tents and just have it out in the open."

"Well, what design concepts do you have for both idea? With and without the tents." I asked.

She rubbed her lips together in thought and took a deep breath. "If we have the tents I want them to be a dark gray, the color accents I want to be black, silver and white." The idea sounded perfect. It screams Christian in every way, dark, but with pure elegance. "There will be tables on each side of the tent and down the middle will be a silver and black runway."

"I like that. I could picture it in my head." I sighed. "Will you be having a stage as well?"

"Yes, I think it would work out lovely for when people want to wish him well on his birthday." She smiled, picturing the party taking place. "So this is what we're going with?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Okay, now for table cloths?"

"White, they should be white, with gray plates and black napkins. The centerpieces should be glass vases with black and white roses. I think a black ribbon around the neck of the vase would be good too."

"I think that sounds very nice." She scrunched her brows together. "Now, what else is there?" She moved her lips from side to side.

"Oh! Food." I laughed.

"Of course." She chuckled with me. "How could I have forgotten that?"

"It has to be Christian's favorite meal."

"Do you know what that is?" Grace asked.

"I do, but I forgot." I pierced my lips together, trying to remember what the meal was called. But no such luck. "Hold on."

I ran to the living room and reached into my purse to grab my phone. I quickly dialed the number that was in my speed dial list. Two rings later…

"Ms. Steele? Is everything alright?" He said half panicked.

"It's Ana!" I exclaimed. "And I'm fine. I need you to give me Gail's number."

There was silence. "Taylor?"

"What makes you think I have her number?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't think I didn't see you last night sneaking off to her room. I was hungry so I went to get a snack and I saw you." I smiled. "But don't worry I won't tell Christian, just give me her number."

"Yes, mam." He gave me her number almost reluctantly. I said my thanks to him and quickly called Gail. I passed back and forth in the living room waiting for her to answer

"Hello?"

"Gail, it's me Ana, what's Christian's favorite meal? I forgot."

"Chicken Piccata."

"That's right! Thank you. See you tonight."

"You're welcome dear." I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

I returned to grace, who was sketching out the designs in certain areas. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Did you find out?"

"Yes, it's Chicken Picatta."

"Oh, that's deliscious." She sighed. "Now, we just need to call the cooks and get that situated."

"The party is in two days, we are going to need a miracle to pull this off." I threw myself in the chair and leaned back.

"And I'm that miracle, honey." She grabbed my chin with her fingers and gave it a little shake. "Don't you worry."

I wasn't worried. Grace was a woman who got what she wanted and knew how to handle every situation with class when everything turned out to be difficult. She had a dominating presence that never failed to make itself known, now I knew where Christian got it from.

Grace and I continued the party planning for another good three or four hours. We had called the decorators, we called the cooks, we called people who supplied us with personally made invitations, we ordered the tents, and even made a few trips to huge event stores to pick out the centerpieces for the table, along with the plates, napkins and tables clothes. We had each item embroidered in silver saying "Happy Birthday Christian Grey." It took a lot of persuasion and money to have everything here by Saturday morning, but we got it done and I was definitely happy. By the time I got back to Escala, I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crash. And that's exactly what I did. I undressed and was only in my underwear and bra. I climbed under Christian's huge comforter and took a long nap, passing the time until Christian came home from work.

###

I woke up to my body being dipped in the middle of the bed. I kept my eyes closed and tried to ignore it. I was still a little bit tired from earlier today and I didn't have the energy to move a muscle. I could hear Christians light breathing and his movements as he continued to crawl up the bed. I sensed him lay next to me under the covers on his side. His arms then enveloped my body and pulled me close to him. I let out a deep breath and snuggled the back of my body into his front. His body slightly stiffened and I felt his member on my ass. Good thing he couldn't see my face, because my eyes grew to the size of saucers in seconds. But he felt tremendously secure, safe, and warm. I felt the muscles in his arms and bare chest flex as he reached over and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. The gesture made me smile. "Mmmm." I said involuntarily.

"How are you?"

I breathed a deep sigh. "I'm tired."

"What have you done today?"

It took me a moment to answer. I felt a little lazy to speak. "I hung out with your mother." I breathed out another sigh and pulled the comforter up, further to my chin.

He let out a small chuckle. "That would explain why you're tired."

I let out a small laugh. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight."

"Mmm, kay." I could feel my body being pulled into the darkness. I was falling back into a deep sleep when Christian started to trace circles on my lower back. It was a nice feeling, giving me shivers all over my body. I definitely took notice of his hard member that was against my ass. I guess he didn't comprehend I was practically naked under the sheets. Christian leaned in to my neck and kissed it gently, adding a little bit of sucks and licks. I couldn't possibly go to sleep now, not with him doing all this. And it was clear to me that he wanted to do something about his erection.

I turned around to face him. "What do you want, Christian?" I whispered seductively. Hell, I was wide awake now and I could feel the wetness start to form in between my legs.

He kissed my lips and said, "I'll always want you, Ana."

I looked into his eyes and then looked at his perfect lips. I would always want him just as much as he would always want me. I was in love with this gorgeous man and wanted nothing more than to prove just how much. I returned his kiss, but I didn't break it. I forced my lips on his with power and he returned it with the same amount of strength. Our tongues soon then assaulted each other's mouths and our hands groped one another's bodies. I touched and traced every muscle on Christian's back and chest. The lines felt smooth and defined, not an ounce of fat anywhere to be found. His hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra with ease. I pulled it off and tossed it continuing to kiss him fervently. I motioned my hands further down his body and felt his athletic shorts. Putting my hands in between them and his warm skin, I pulled them down slightly, just so that his member could spring free. Christian did the same and tore off my underwear with little effort or strength. Gripping him in my hands, I heard and felt his moan against my lips and the twitching of his shaft. I began to pump my fist around him, making sure not to break our hot steamy kiss. It was a little difficult to focus on kissing and giving him a hand job at the same time but I'm managing. I kept thrusting my hand along his erection making sure to massage out his full length. Place my other hand around sack, I rubbed them gently, causing Christian to break the kiss and groan out in deep pleasure.

I rolled him over onto his back and hopped onto him, grabbing his hard construction in my hand, guiding him into my opening, and slowly easing myself onto him. I tilted my head back and moaned out the blissful feeling. Christian gripped onto my hips with his hands and let a growl escape his lips. We motioned our bodies together as I rode him to my pleasurable orgasm. I bounced as he bucked and together we began to swarm in our undoing. "Ohhhh Christian!" I moaned out. I was very close to my climax already and I was ready to be taken over, feeling all my muscles release its tension.

"Not yet, baby." He said through clenched teeth.

"I can't..ahhh…hold it in anymore. I'm going to come!" I rode him faster and harder, wanting so bad to feel my release.

Christian sat his body up and flipped us over. I was now on the bottom and he was driving into me with determination. "Argh, I'm almost there." His deep groans and moans turned me on so much that that alone would drive me over the edge.

I was bought a little more time for my release when he flipped us over, but the pounding he's bringing upon my vagina is starting bring me back to my release. "Ohhh, god!" I moaned out. I let my legs fall open, as far as they could possibly go. I place my hands on Christian's ass and pulled him into me, wanting him to go deeper. "Harder, Christian, go harder, deeper."

He complied and went deep, so so deep, it actually hurt, but I didn't want him to stop, I was there. I was right there….

"Ahhhhhh, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhhh!"

His groans matched my moans as we found our release together. Collapsing on top of me, Christian kissed around my collar bone. We lay there, trying to get our breathing under control. I sighed in ecstasy, still feeling my throbbing sex try to settle. Christian turned over and grabbed me, placing my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me tightly. There was a comfortable silence as we lay there together, but I wanted to talk. "What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" I traced his abs with my pointing finger as I glanced up at him.

"Whatever you want to do."

"No, no. It's your birthday." I said smiling. "I already know what I'm going to give you."

"And what's that?" His fingers started to trace circles on my back.

"Birthday sex." I giggled.

"That would be the best thing you could give me." he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet." He sighed. "Let's think about it later. I want to make love to you again."

I let him off easily, but we were going to do something for his birthday tomorrow. He's going to be twenty four years old. That's almost twenty five, which will pretty soon be thirty. He definitely isn't getting any younger and I want to make his birthday one of the best he has ever had.

But for right now, I'll let him slide, because I wanted to be fucked just as much as he wanted to be the one to do the fucking.

*****Thought?*****

**After this next chapter will be the party chapter!**

**Spoiler Alert: Leila will be making an appearance at the party!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 24

**I love how many of you think Elena is up to no good! Hahaha! It's great! As for Leila, we will see what happens. I promise it won't be too bad.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Ana's POV

This morning was a real treat. I woke up to Christian's head in between my legs at around six a.m. Even though it was his birthday, he gave me a very pleasurable gift. I returned the favor of course and made him come five times before I let him get up to start getting ready for work. I couldn't go back to sleep so I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I told Gail to not worry about cooking breakfast; I wanted to do it for him. So I made him scrambled eggs, beans, bacon, potatoes, toast, and some coffee. We ate together and he asked what I had planned for the day. I told him that Elliot, Bliss, and Kate would be back later today and that I was going to go visit them, which is only the half-truth. They are coming back but I'm not going to go visit them. I was going to go see Grace and help her set up for the party. But surely he didn't need to know that with it being a surprise and all. I told him that I couldn't wait for him to get home tonight so I could give him his birthday present, my body. Before that though, I planned on renting some movies and ordering Chinese food. It's been a while since we have had a nice night in, just lounging around and not doing anything. I kissed him longer than I should have when he left to work and ended up giving him a quick blow job. I finally was able to let him leave around eight thirty and I hurried to get ready. Grace wanted me there between ten and ten thirty. It didn't take long to get ready; I just threw on a pair of torn flared jeans, a black and white Audrey Hepburn shirt, and my black and white converse. I put my curly wavy hair into a side pony tail and let my bangs fall. As I was getting dressed, I thought to myself, maybe I should move in. I'm practically here all the time anyways and I even have a few clothes in the closet I brought over for spares. The thought quickly left my mind when I looked at the clock. I had less than thirty minutes to get to Graces. I ran to the elevator as fast as I could and jumped in. Descending to the bottom, I put my phone in my pocket, along with my credit card and ID. I didn't feel like bringing a purse with me today. The elevator came to a stop and I got out and made my way to the street. Standing there, I called a cab and took it to Christian's childhood home.

###

"Ana, dear, come help me move this please." Grace called me over and I quit my bow tying. The tents were delivered this morning and we had men help to set it up. Grace was now trying to move all the tables that had been delivered in the proper places. "I want this table in the corner."

"Yes, mam." I went on one end and helped her lift the table and place it in the far corner. "These are heavier then they look."

"And we have sixty tables to place, thirty on each side." She said as she walked to another table. I mentally let out a groan. That seemed like a lot of table to me. But I sucked it up and helped. "Let's move this back here and we will have the rest lined up with these. We'll do the same on the other side.

It took a while, and when I say a while, I mean almost an hour before we were done moving the tables. We took a break here and there. The runway carpet arrived as well as all of the glass vases for the centerpieces. Grace sent me on a quick trip inside to go grab the ribbon for the vases. I came back and we sat there having fun, easy conversations as we tied bows around the necks of the glass centerpieces.

"So, my dear Ana, when are you and Christian going to get married?"

I looked at her in shock. That was the last thing I was expecting for her to say. "Uh, I-I don't…"

"Oh, come now, you two are crazy for each other, have been since high school. I know you want to marry him. I want you to marry him."

I laughed. "I do want to."

"I thought Christian was going insane when he got with that little thing."

"Leila?"

"Oh, yes, that girl. She was so…uptight."

I laughed a humorless laugh. "She definitely is something."

"Her parents are lovely though, completely different characters." She happily sighed as she died a bow and moved on to the next. "I invited them. You'd like them."

"I'm sure they couldn't possibly like me, not everything with the media and how she claimed I came between them." I tied my bow and admired at how perfect it looked. "Pretty." I whispered to myself.

"Oh don't you worry about that dear. I have told them all about you. They say you seem very lovely. They also aren't too fond of their daughter right now. All the gossip that has been going on about you three has been effecting her father's position as a judge."

"Really?"

"Yes, mam, he's just as fed up with it as you are my dear, but as for his daughter? It seems she likes all the attention."

"I have no doubt about that." I sighed. Directing the conversation I say, "So when are the roses coming in?"

"I had to do a special order on those. They will be here tomorrow afternoon, right before the guests start to arrive."

"Okay, I have another question." I said, tying another bow. My hands were starting feel tense. "How formal is this party going to be?"

"Pretty formal, but less formal then my charity events. An elegant dress will do for women, no need to bother with the gowns. Men will wear suits. I know how much Christian loves his suits."

"His gray ones." I smiled. "He loves the gray ones."

"Yes and you will wear a gray dress to match."

"How am I going to get him here without giving the party away?"

She scrunched her brows together and tilted her head to the side, trying to come up with a solution to my question. "Tell him you're taking him out to dinner and you need to stop by here and pick up something."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I sighed. "How many bows have you tied?"

"I lost count after fifteen." She laughed. "I think we are almost done. It looks like we only have ten or so vases left."

"I am ecstatic!" I exclaim over dramatically. "So what should I get Christian for his birthday? I was planning on stopping by the shops on the way to Escala."

"He wouldn't want anything materialistic from you Ana, dear, just your heart." I smiled brightly and my heart faltered a bit. "That boy is so smitten with you, it's crazy, more so than in high school."

"Well, then what should I do for him?"

"Give him some real good sex." Grace said with a little too much enthusiasm as she knotted the bow on one of the vases.

"Grace!" I exclaimed through a big amused smile.

"Oh hush, it's not like you two don't do it. I'm not dumb." Her chuckled rung throughout the tent and it made my heart warm to hear it. This woman was so important to me, I don't know what I would do if she wasn't a part of my life.

"Well I was planning to do just that anyways." I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing another vase.

"Okay, well spice it up a bit. Change a few things. Do something really kinky, you know sexy." My eyes widened at Graces suggestions. I had no idea she had anything like that in her.

"Like hand cuffs?"

"Hell, a blind fold, some whips, maybe even those anal ball things."

"So basically BDSM?" I raised my eye brows and she nodded. "Oh, my god, Grace! Where in the world are you getting this from?" I completely stopped what I was doing and put the vase aside. That could wait.

"A few weeks ago, one of my friends took me to a party. Well it wasn't your standard party. It was basically a party sponsored by some upcoming sex store who wanted to get there products known. Let's just say I learned a lot."

I laughed so hard I could feel the tears running down my face. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She chuckled, continuing to tie her bows. "But seriously Ana, I think you should try it, maybe not as far as hard core BDSM, that's a little crazy, but the little stuff." I couldn't believe what I was hearing come out of her mouth. Who would have thought Grace would say something like that? I just laughed at her. There was no way I was going to say anything on the subject when it came to me having sex with her son. I mean, I'm not ashamed to talk about sex with her or anything, but sex like that? That's a bit crazy, and in all honesty there was no way I was going to admit to her that I was going to try it. The thought intrigued me profoundly. I was more than a little bit curious as to what all that was, and Grace really did peak my interest, so I did the only thing I could. I told Grace I was going to go to the bathroom and I was, but while I was in there, I was going to Google some stuff.

There I was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom. I had my phone in my hands and I had the google website on display. What to type…

I punched the buttons on the screen… _Kinky Sex?_

I watched as a few results popped on the screen. I clicked the first one that said _Kinky sex moves- Naughty sex Ideas._

I read the ideas and oh my god are they hot, I could just picture it all unfolding in my mind. I was definitely going to try this out on him….I clicked on a few other links and found some other good stuff to try out.

I went back out to help Grace with the rest of the decorations; we finished a majority of it already. The only things we needed were the black and white roses; the embroidered napkins, plates and silverware, and I think that's about it. All the tables are set in place, we have the white cloths on each of them, and we have the runway carpet. Tomorrow, Grace will hire someone to put the lights all around the tent and on the inside as well. The stage will be coming in the morning and that about does all the decorating. The cooks will also be arriving in the morning to cook everything and cater to the party. Everything looks to be in place and I can't wait for the big event.

Now it's time to some quick shopping. I went to a cute lingerie shop that was close to Escala and picked up a cute outfit that was black and came with garters and a bustier. It was hot and I could wait for Christian to see me in it. I was going to give him the surprise of his life, forget Chinese food and movies. I was going to ware him out to the point where he would have to beg me to stop.

###

"Ana. What are you doing?" I didn't waste any time at all. I heard the elevator ascend as I waited and quickly hid myself. The moment he stepped out of the elevator I assaulted him with my lips and undid his tie with speed, but smoothly. I had on my robe so he couldn't see what I was wearing and I wanted to wait until I showed him. I took the tie from around his neck and have circled around him, stopped right behind.

I whispered seductively in his ear. "You're going to obey me tonight, birthday boy." I laughed sexually and kissed his neck, raising the tie to his eyes. I tied it snuggly around his head and took his hand in mine, guiding him to the living room. I pushed back on the love seat and climbed on top of him.

"Ana." He growled out my name and tried to touch me. I quickly grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back.

"No touching." I whispered against his lips. Kissing him quickly, I bit his bottom lip and tugged lightly. I placed my hands on his chest and rubbed them all over, saving his buttons for last. I eventually got there after I teasing him immensely. I ripped open his shirt not caring about anything but his fare skin, his hard lean muscles. I bent my head down and pressed my lips against each pectoral, letting my tongue taste and tease his hard nipples. I could feel his hands move, wanting to be able to touch me. I kissed his chest and ran my body down him until I was on my knees in front of him on the floor. I unbuckled his pants and put my fingers in between them and his skin, pulling them down with urgency. I watched as his delicious dick sprang free, hard, and throbbing. I took his hard length in my hand and began to pump him in my soft hands. I kissed the head gently and licked from the base of his shaft, working my way back up to the tip. "I don't want you to come, until I give you permission to do so. Understand?"

I saw his teeth clench and his jaw twitch. He wasn't used to being like this, and I wasn't used to being in control, but I fucking loved it. "I won't continue, 'till I get the answer I want."

"Yes." He growled out quickly, but you could he didn't like by his tone. I smiled deviously and place my mouth back on him. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I grabbed with my free hand. I slowly bombed my head up and down on his member and let my tongue swirl around his warm shaft. I could taste his pre come, the warm saltiness making me want him even more. I took him deep in the back of my throat and massaged his balls with my hand. His body quivered as my suctions became more rapid. He gripped the side of the couch and groaned out his satisfactions as every suck became harder. "Fuuuck!"

I stopped. "Don't come baby, not yet. I will tell you when." I continued my previous movements and let the process drag out. After a few minutes he was about to come again. I could feel his dick begin to pump, the tremors taking over the ridge of his shaft, and the growls escaping his sexy full lips. I slowed my movements down so that when he came it would be nice and slow, making his pleasurable ecstasy last longer. "Come for me, Mr. Grey." The sound of my formality sent Christian over the edge. It was long before I felt his warm release seep into my mouth. As he pumped his cum into me, I swallowed; taking all of him and not once faltering in my motions as I continued to massage his sack in my hands and slowly pump his hard length, making sure his release is in full effect.

I sat myself back on Christians lap and kissed his cheeks, taking the tie off from around his eyes. I licked my lips as I let him look me over, wondering what I was wearing under my black robe. "So you like being a naughty girl, Ms. Steele? Blindfolding me and having your way."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm very naughty." I nibbled on his ear and felt his dicked throb under me. I stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen, the sound of my pumps on the floor being the only sound. I loosened my robe and looked over my shoulder, meeting Christian's eyes. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Grey." I turned my head and let the robe fall, smiling boldly as I hear the small gasp escape Christian's lips. I turned slowly on my heels and put one hand on my hip. "I'll give you a small gift Christian. I'll let you have your way just this once, but after I'm going to take that power away. Got it?" He nodded slowly, still in shock in my choice of wardrobe. "Well, come and get me." I smiled wickedly.

Christian was on his feet within a millisecond and had me pinned on top of the kitchen counter in the next. His hung low on his body, dropping to the floor instantly. He tore off my garters and underwear with his strong muscular hands. I gasped at the quickness and reached for him to go down on me. I was horny and so wet, wanting nothing but Christian to be inside me. "Eat pussy, Christian." I put my hands on my still covered breasts and moaned, arching my back.

Surprisingly, Christian complied with my demand. I felt his hot breath and his wet tongue lick upon the length of my vagina, tasting me. "Mmm, Ana, you are just the sweetest." He groaned and put his fingers on the sides of my lips, spreading them to find my hidden throbbing nub. I motioned my body and began to hump his face, gripping his hair in my hands and guiding him. I squeezed my breasts, massaging them and moaning Christian's name. I was so close to finding my release. He grabbed both of my thighs in each of his hands and spread them wide; his tongue took on vast motions of determination and worked its way in circles around my clit.

"Oh, shit. Christian!" I yelled as my orgasm washed over me like a waterfall. Usually I let my breathing try to catch up, but tonight wasn't the night. I wasn't done with Christian; I was far from being done. I grabbed Christian by his opened shirt and dragged him to the master bedroom, tying him to the bed where I am to begin my very special seductive birthday gift to him.

After tonight he's going to wonder how his dick hasn't manage to fall off.

*****Thoughts*****

**Oh I have been meaning to tell you all. On my Pinterest I have outfits of Ana and Christian that are mentioned in the story. Some aren't on there because I make it up in my head and I can't find that exact outfit on the internet, I drew one of them though. I already have the dress Ana will be wearing to Christian's Party on there, as well as the suit Christian will be wearing!**

**My Pinterest: Breanna Avery**

**Thank you all, please review!**

**Love you guys, Bre!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter**

**Of course I'll will be adding another kinky sex chapter in the next few! **

Ana's POV

"Why did you need to go to my mother's again?" Christian asked as he turned onto his street.

"I told you I left my purse." I made sure to hide it really well last night so he would believe me.

"What about the reservation for dinner you called in? We're going to lose it if we're late." He looked over to me and cocked one eyebrow.

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart, just drive." Of course we didn't have a reservation; I made it all up, anything to not make him so suspicious.

"You know I don't like being late."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Christian, I know." I bit my lip in excitement as his house came into view. "But I promise you! We will not be late." I sat up straighter in my seat as we entered the gate. Wow, Grace has done a fantastic job; you can't tell that there's a party going on and there's not even a car anywhere in sight, well except for Grace's. I am thoroughly impressed. We pulled up next the car and we both got out and walked to the front door.

I rang the doorbell but there was no answer. I knew they were all in the back, getting ready for Christian. "Do you think it's opened?" I asked, knowing full well that it was.

He just shrugged his shoulders and I reached for the knob, opening the unlocked door. "Awesome." I smiled. I took Christian's hand in mine and led him through the house to the back without being so obvious.

"Mom!" Christian yelled. I just continued to walk as the grin on my face got bigger and bigger. "Why are we going in the back? Please don't tell me you left your purse outside by the pool or something?"

"No, Christian, your mother is…" I didn't finish my sentence. Once I opened the door the screams and yells of 'Happy Birthday Christian' filled the air and I jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst and knocking into Christian's chest. Thank fully he caught me before we went tumbling to the floor. Grace was front in center as she came over to greet her son.

"Happy Birthday baby!" She put her hands on his cheek and he pulled her into a hug. It was so sweet, a sweet moment between a mother and her son. I pulled out my phone from between my breasts and snapped a picture of the beautiful minute. I was going to make a scrapbook of this night. She broke away from her son and then hugged me. "Ana, sweetheart, you look gorgeous as always." She looked me over and smiled wide at my strapless gray dress, with a black zebra type of design. In the middle was a small bow and ended at my mid-thigh. Part of my hair was pinned back and ties into a bow, the rest was down and curled.

"Thank you." I said. Christian pulled me into him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he just smiled, shaking his head.

"So is this what you have been doing with my mother, planning a surprise party?"

"Surprise…" I dragged out the word.

He chuckled and said. "I think you were more surprised than I was."

"Hey, I didn't know they were going to yell like that." I replied, leading him around the pool and to the tent. He greeted people as we walked and took in all the decorations. We entered the tent and saw many more people. They all stopped what they were doing and came over to wish Christian a happy birthday. I slipped away and let him do his thing when I spotted Elliot and Kate. They looked absolutely stunning together. Elliot was wearing the casual suit type thing except instead of slacks he wore dark jeans and really nice dress shoes. Kate had on a beautiful short flow-y turquoise dress with black opened toed heels. Gorgeous is what those two were. After admiring them, I made my presence known. "Hey guys!"

"Baby girl!" Elliot came and picked me up in a big hug and swung me around. I laughed and hit him on the shoulder. He put me down and chuckled. "I missed you. Kevin Heart was freaking amazing!"

"Yeah, Ana, we missed you." I smiled at Kate and told her how stunning she looked, giving her a tight hug.

"I missed you guys too." I sighed happily. "Where's Bliss…and Damon?"

"Damon is on his way and Bliss…is right behind you."

I quickly turned and saw Bliss hugging Christian, wishing him a happy birthday. She spotted me and smiled, making her way over. "Ana you look so good."

"And so do you, I love that dress!" it was white and flowed at the bottom, the top was covered by a golden flower lace design. "You have to let me borrow that!"

"As long as you let me borrow yours!" We chuckled. We used to always share each other's clothes. I think I still have some of them in my closet.

"It's a deal!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Have you guys ever seen so many people?" Elliot said. "There are more of them here then there were at the Charity event."

"Well, Christian is a very important person." I replied.

"I'll say." Kate responded. "Woah!"

We all turned to look at Kate. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Elena's here." Elliot, Bliss, and I turned to look at Elena. She walked into the tent and made her way towards Christian. She waited until he was done talking to an older gentleman and wished him a happy birthday. He smiled and gave her a hug. I could hear my three friends gasp in surprise. Christian pointed in our direction and Elena smiled, walking over to me. I met her half way, leaving my friends to think the worse. Since they have been in Vegas most of the time, I haven't been able to tell them I made an old enemy a new friend and it slipped my mind yesterday and I just forgot about the whole thing.

"Hi Elena." I smiled. "You look great." Her dress was black with long sleeves and ended a little bit lower than her mid-thigh. The top part was a beige color that dipped down the length of her sternum but over her breasts.

"Thank you. So do you." She smiled big and looked past me. "Wow, do I feel like I'm in high school again." I turned to look at my gaping friends.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention to them that I ran into you. They were out of town at the time." I led her over to them. "Guys, you remember Elena."

"How could we forget?" Kate scoffed.

"Hi, Elena, it's good to see you. You look well." Bliss said as she gave her a hug. Kate's eyes widened in shock as did Elliot's.

"It's nice see you as well Bliss." She sigh a small smile. "Elliot, Kate." She nodded.

"You're not mean anymore, right?" Elliot narrowed his eyes at her, trying to peer into her mind. Well at least that's what it looked like.

"No, I'm not. That was years ago. I'm so over all of that." She laughed out.

"Well, in that case. It's great to see you." He smiled.

"She doesn't like Leila either Elliot." I needed to find some common ground for them, and I needed to start somewhere. So why not a common dislike in a person? Usually not liking the same person can bring out some form of a friendship. Hopefully that will work in my case. I wanted all of them to get a long and the one person I know I needed to try the hardest was Kate. She was as stubborn as a mule and hardly gave anyone second chances.

"Really?" Elliot beamed. "Would you care to grab a drink with me?" I think in Elliot's secret mission is to destroy Leila in any way he can.

"Sure." She smiled. I could already hear Elliot dish the gossip about Leila.

"You alright, Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look…mad." Bliss said.

"Mad? Ana since when did you become her friend?" Kate questioned.

"Well a few days ago I fell into this boutique store. You know the one that said coming soon and we always talked about going in?" She nodded and so did Bliss. "Well, Elena, is the one who own it. I ended up talking with her and she helped me pick out dresses. Believe me I was as surprised as you are now. She was so nice and she apologized for everything in high school." I shrugged my shoulders. "I forgave her and invited her here. It was such a long time ago. The whole thing is just irrelevant now."

"I guess." She sighed. "But I still don't trust her."

"I'm not asking you to trust her Kate, or to become best friends." I smiled. "I just want you to be nice and make her feel welcomed here. That's all."

"Well, I'll try." I could feel her mood lighten up. "Now let's go make some drinks."

Bliss and I laughed at her. I think Kate might be bipolar. We walked towards the exit of the tent. I gave Christian a quick kiss and let him finish his conversations with his guests. Leaving the tent, I saw Grace talking to two people, a man and woman who looked to be in there late forties. The woman was beautiful with thick brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled wisdom. The man was tall and built with a combination of fat and muscle. You could tell he was once a man who was very fit and buff. She saw me a called me over. I told Bliss and Kate to wait for a second while I went to Grace.

"Ana, dear. This is Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

I smiled sweetly and held out my hand. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours, Ana. You are a very beautiful woman." I think I may have blushed a little.

"Thank you so much, you both are lovely and Grace and I are so happy you could make it."

"These are Leila's parents dear." Grace said. I managed to hide my surprise very well. How could such wonderful people give birth to a demon like Leila?

"Yes, and we apologize on her behalf for some of the trouble she's caused. She was very upset about the break up and to be honest her father and I were quite glad about it. It seemed to us as if Leila was taking advantage of Christian and we disapproved. I don't know why that child turned out the way she did. Her sister is nothing like her." Mrs. William's smiled sadly but shrugged it off. "Anyways, enough of that. It was a pleasure to meet you Ana."

I'm speechless at her revelation. "It was lovely to meet you both as well." I smiled nicely at Grace and walked back to Kate and Bliss. Damon had joined them and I gave him a hug. He said he was going to go see Christian in the tent. We walked to the house when I said, "I just met Leila's parents."

"And?" Kate asked.

"They great. The total opposite of Leila."

"Hmm." Bliss said. "Interesting. Now let's make those drinks."

We met Elliot and Elena in the kitchen and started to have conversations, while we made the drinks. It felt good to have all these familiar people around me. I smiled and looked at each one of my friends as they laughed and had some drinks. Kate even kept to her word and was taking part in a conversation with Elena. For about an hour we drank and talked. I was starting to miss Christian and quickly made myself another one of my special drinks before I headed out to go look for him. I learned how to make one of those Mississippi Mudslides and made sure Grace supplied all the ingredients for it. As I let everyone know I was leaving for a bit, I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way over, drink in hand.

"Who's at the door?" Kate yelled, clearly a little buzzed.

"I don't know. Let me open it first." I laughed. Placing my hand on the door, I turned the knob. My laughing ceased to exist and I stared at the sight in front of me. Now I know for sure this woman was not on my invite list and I never once heard her name come out of Graces mouth when it came to her list. I stared, in disbelief. My eyes couldn't help but to travel down. Her dress was gorgeous and a little too provocative for my taste; she looked like she was going to a club or something. It was black and skin tight. It was a one shoulder dress with a long sleeve and parts of the dress were see- through, not to mention it was short. I knew she wore it for one person and one person only and it sure wasn't for me. "You weren't invited." I spat out.

She just smiled at me. "Of course I am. Did you not see my parents?"

"Your parents were invited. You were not. I suggest you leave, Leila."

"Don't be so rude."

Rude? I'm being rude? No, rude is showing up at someone's home without being invited, now that's rude. But she wants to call me rude? I'll show her rude.

I slammed the door in her face and locked it. I could hear her suck her teeth in disgust and disapproval on the other side of the door. I simply ignored it and went back into the kitchen.

"Well, who was it?" Elliot asked.

"Take a wild guess." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink, leaning against the counter.

"It was Leila?" Elliot asked. I nodded. "What did you do?"

"I just slammed the door in her face. I don't know who invited her, but it was me or Grace. I don't even think her parents would have even invited her."

"She probably just invited herself."

"Well, all I know is she better not cause any problems. It took a lot of power for Grace to keep the paparazzi at bay. I don't need her fucking anything up." I sighed and asked them if they wanted to head back out. I was really starting to miss Christian. I just wanted to be in his arms right now. They agreed to come out and we headed out to the back to engage with the rest of the guests. I searched for Christian while the rest of the group broke off to do their own thing. I spotted him talking with Damon and Leila's parents. I smiled at the sight of him. He looked gorgeous in his dark gray suit. It brought out the important factors of his face. He was beautiful sight to behold and I was so happy I was the woman he loved. I made my way over to him and saw Leila, who was coming around the house and heading in her parents general direction_. Hell to the mother-fucking no!_

I yelled out Christian's name. I knew I wasn't going to make it to him before she did. He looked at me, eyes full of concern, when I motion with my hands for him to get over here right now. I snuck a quick glance in Leila's direction and saw her heated features and the annoyance in her eyes. I felt bad that I was disrupting his conversation but there was no freaking way I was going to let that evil bitch anywhere near him. Christian turned back and said a few words to the Williams and then walked towards me. I kept walking at a fast paste until I was close enough to run the rest of the way without looking like an idiot. I let his strong arms circle around my body and I took in his familiar sent. "I missed you." I sighed into his shirt.

"Is everything okay, Ana." I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I just really missed you." He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I broke the kiss and said, "Oh, and that demon girl is here." He scrunched his eyebrows together and pierced his lips. "Leila, Christian. Leila is here."

"Oh." He sighed. "Who invited her?"

"Well, you know it wasn't me. And I don't think it was Grace either."

"Just steer clear of her, baby, and everything will be fine."

I muttered under my breath. "Easy for you to say. She isn't out to get you." I returned his smile and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Christian! Ana!" I turned and saw Rick. He looked so grown up and so handsome.

"Rick!" I exclaimed. I left Christians side and practically skipped over to him. "How are you?" I exclaimed once I was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm great."

"How's traveling? How was Spain and Brazil?"

"It was absolutely amazing. All I have ever wanted to do was travel and now that I'm doing it's just…exhilarating." Rick always talked about traveling the world when we were young. He said he wanted to do nothing else.

"How's the photography going?" I asked. Rick told me he wanted to do photography when he got older, specifically because they got to travel.

"I love my job, Ana." He smiled brightly. I could see how happy he was and it made me happy seeing him this way.

"Christian, man, how are you?" Rick and Christian did one of those bro hug things like they used to do in high school.

"I'm doing great, bro. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." I left to let them talk. My mission here was completed. I got Christian away from Leila and I got to give him the biggest hug and kiss I have been longing for. I saw that my drink was practically gone and went to go make another. These Mississippi Mudslides are to die for.

I wondered into the kitchen and made my drink. Once I finished, I took a sip and headed back out. The ringing of the door stopped me and I quickly ran over and opened it.

"Mom, Dad, what the hell took you so long?"

"Language, young lady." My dad said as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at his fatherly gesture and loved how close we had gotten.

"Oh, this house is beautiful." My mom said. "And huge."

"Everyone is in the back, help yourself to drinks and the snacks they have placed outside. Dinner will be served in about an hour."

"This is absolutely wonderful. Sorry for being late hon, but one of your friends stopped by asking where you were. We invited him to tag along. He should be coming in soon." My mom said as her and my dad walked to the back.

"Jack?" I wasn't expecting him to be back from out of town for another week. I called to see if he would be able to make it to the party but he said he couldn't, unless he lied and wanted his appearance to be a surprise.

They didn't even listen to what I had said and were too busy gasping and admiring the house and all of the decorations in the back. "Hello Ana." I turned to look at who said my name. I completely froze in place, my drink slipping from my hand and spilling all over the floor.

"Aston."

*****Thoughts?*****

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I can be such a bitch sometimes! Hahaha! **

**So Christian's ex and Ana's ex, all in the same place! What on earth are they to do? There will be a second part to the party.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love you all!**

**Bre.**


	29. Chapter 26

**Okay so I posted part of this chapter yesterday and then deleted it because my computer was messing up and there were errors on the document. So a few of you may have already read half of this chapter. I do apologize for the inconvenience and all I can say is that technology really does suck sometimes.**

**I have added a lot more so feel free to skip what you already read (If you have read it), or just read it all over again, your choice!**

**Thank you all for your reviews from the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Ana's POV

"Aston." My eyes were wide as I looked into those crystal eyes. "What are you doing here?" His midnight black hair glistened from the lights in the house and I couldn't help but see how incredibly handsome he looked. He wasn't as good looking as Christian, but still, he was very handsome.

"I told you I would be coming up for a week this summer."

"Yes, but that was before we broke up." I shook my head as I spoke. He was the last person I expected to see.

"And now you're getting comfortable with the one and only, Christian Grey." He sighed, his eyes growing dark with anger. "Tell me, is that why you broke up with me? Because a billionaire is taking interest in you?" He took a step closer. "It might not last, Ana. But I? I loved you."

"Stop. You don't even know what you're talking about." I spat out. "Christian and I have known each other since high school." I could see his eyes widen in surprise and his lips part a little, a detail I left out of our relationship. I never told him about Christian. "Besides it's none of your business. Why did you come here?"

"Look, Ana, I didn't like the way things ended. My intentions were to come here and get proper closure on our relationship. But…"

"But…" I coaxed him.

"But seeing you on Entertainment Tonight with that guy and hearing all the other shit that Leila chick is putting you through…well you don't deserve that and I want you back."

"Hold on, there, cowboy, you can't possibly want me back." I put my hands on his chest as he inched forward. "I'm with Christian now and I'm happy."

"I could make you happy."

I let out a humorous laugh. "I'm sure."

"Come on Ana; is this really the life you want? To be scrutinized by the Media because of a jealous ex- girlfriend. I may not be able to give you as many materialistic things as he can, but I can give you privacy and security. I could give you my heart."

"As sweet as that is, I don't want your heart." I sighed, feeling like a total bitch right now. "Aston, you are an amazing guy, and while we were together you took good care of me and I will always be thankful for that, but it's over. I'm with Christian. I would go through hell with the Media for him."

"You say that now, but you'll feel different when your name comes with negative comments."

"Christian won't let that happen."

"For your sake I hope your right." He sighed. "I still want you back though. Is there any way I could possibly…"

"No, Aston." I smiled sadly at him. Christian is the one for me, no one else would be able to compare.

He put his hand on my cheek and sighed. "You always were stubborn. I see that hasn't changed, but I respect your wishes and if he's who you really want then i am willing to let you go. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled. "Thank you, Aston. It really means a lot coming from you. He's the love of my life."

"I truly believe that, Ana. I could see it in your eyes. We could be friends, right?"

"Of course. And I think you would really like Christian. He's an amazing person."

"He must be if he's captured your heart." He gave me a genuine smile, a real one. "Can I hug you?"

Can he? I mean I don't see any harm. I mean I already turned him down twice. That has to do something to his ego. "Sure." I leaned in and he wrapped his arms around me. I took in his familiar sent of Cherries. You think he would smell like a girl but it goes really well with him. I smiled, feeling good about how this conversation went.

Christians POV

"Hey, Christian, have you seen Ana?" I saw Elliot coming over to me, with Kate, Bliss, and Damon behind him. "We want her to help us get the fireworks situated."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah. We are gonna pop fireworks for you after dinner. We are getting them setup."

"Oh, well I don't know where Ana is…." I let my sentence drift as I searched the grounds for her.

"Christian, dear, she's inside talking to one of her friends who came to visit her." Ana's mother patted my hand. I was having a conversation with her before Elliot came.

"What friend?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen this friend of hers, but he seems like a sweet boy, he said he needed to see Ana." She smiled at me and quickly wandered over to my mother who was gesturing for her to come over.

"Elliot, do you know what friend this is?"

"Uhh, no I do not." He tilted his head.

I quickly went to the house to see this friend of Ana's. I walked around the pool with Elliot and the others on my tale. I was suddenly stopped in my track by Leila. "Happy birthday, Christian."

"Thanks, Leila, now can you move? I need to be somewhere." I wasn't in the mood for any of her games, I desperately wanted to see who this guy Ana was talking to was. I stepped around her and headed inside. Elliot's smirks at Leila didn't escape my attention though. I opened the door and stepped in, looking into the kitchen and not seeing her. I headed in the living room and saw a sight I didn't want to see at the front door. Some guy had Ana wrapped in a hug and I was frozen in place. I could feel the temperature of my body heat rising. My hands began to clench and unclench into fists and my anger escalated. Who does this fucker think he is, hugging my girlfriend in my fucking house? I couldn't take watching the simple display of affection. I let my rage get the best of me as I walked over at a fast paste and yanked him away from her. I quickly turned his body towards me and connected my fist with his face, causing him to plummet to the ground.

"Christian!" I heard Ana yell.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend." I spat out as he lifted himself off the ground.

He stood up and massaged out his jaw taking a step closer to me. "Christian Grey. We were just talking about you."

"Are you okay?" Ana asked him.

"I'm fine." He said, not taking his eyes away from me.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again." I could feel Ana's hands grip my arm.

"Christian, please calm down."

"It was just a hug, man. Nothing more."

Elliot's POV

"Holy shit." I said with my mouth opened.

"Who is that sexy thing hugging Ana?" Leila stood on my right side. Bliss, Kate, and Damon were on my left.

Bliss absentmindedly said, "That's Aston. Ana's ex."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kate turned towards me with raised eyebrows.

"I have no idea, but it can't be to see Christian and wish him a happy birthday."

"I think he's freaking hot." I turned to look at Leila in disgust.

"You're such a fucking pest Leila. Go away." I spat out through my teeth. "You weren't invited here. And you cause way too much trouble. I don't think any guy here would want you. You're nothing but sloppy seconds and an attention seeking little brat, who enjoys watching other people, suffer."

She just rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Elliot."

I turned my head back to the situation in front, just in time to see Christian punch Ana's ex in the face. "Oh, fuck."

"Should we stop him?" Damon asked, ready to help his best friend.

"No, Christian knows when to stop." I said. "Just let them deal with it." I looked at Leila who had a malicious smile on her face. Ugh. She truly is a fucking pain. "You know Leila, Christian would never fight guy for you. Nope. He'd probably let him take you just so he can be rid of your annoying ass." I turned my whole body to face her. "I really do not like you Leila. If you do anything to hurt Ana, I will personally make sure you pay and I won't have any mercy. That is my best friend and I will be damned if I let you ruin her relationship with Christian." I left her there and took hold of Kate's hand. I need to release some sexual tension. It's been a while since I've been with Kate and I missed her. We walked away from the situation that was Christian and Ana, and went further down the property

"Where are we going Elliot?" Kate asked with a smile.

"I've missed you baby." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her neck and held her body tight. A small moan escaped her lips and we tumbled to the ground, laughing hard as we felt the softness of the grass under us.

"The stars are so pretty." I let my head fall to look at Kate who was looking at the stars. It got dark pretty fast and it felt so peaceful being here alone with her.

"I love you Kate." I whispered. I saw the parting of her lips and heard the small gasp that escaped her sweet lips. She tilted her head to look at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I love you too Elliot." She whispered. I rolled on top of her and crashed my lips into hers. We lied there on the grass making out passionately without a care in the world, loving the way we feel together and taking a step forward in our complicated relationship. But one thing wasn't complicated, I truly loved this stubborn, blunt woman and I wasn't going to let her go.

Ana's POV

"You guys, knock it off." I sighed. "Christian this is Aston, my ex-boyfriend." They were acting ridiculous, trying to be the bigger man or whatever.

I immediately saw Christians jaw clench and his eyes darken in…jealousy? Anger? Both?

"I need you to leave." He spat out.

"Hold on a second. How is that fair?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Ana?"

I crossed my arms over my shoulder. "Leila's here and all you told me to do was ignore her. I didn't see you trying to kick her out when you knew she would make me feel uncomfortable. And now you're trying to kick him out because he's doing that to you. That's a little hypocritical Christian. You don't need to be rude."

"Well excuse me if I want him gone, because he was hugging all over you."

"Hold on, Aston, just go and enjoy the party or something. I need to talk to Christian." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs and into his old bedroom. It still looked the way it did back in high school. Grace hasn't bothered to change a thing. I closed the door behind us and turned towards Christian. "Okay, I need you to listen. What you saw wasn't at all what it looked like."

"Please, explain that to me Ana." He sounded as sarcastic as he could be, but I'll bite.

"Okay, fine, I will." I let out a deep breath and began to speak. "Now what you saw was just a hug between to friends. That is it. He came here with my parents. When we were still together, he mentioned coming up here for a week. Now, when I broke up with him I didn't think he would still come, which obviously wasn't the case. He told me that he was coming here with intention of wanting proper closure for our relationship, but once he saw you and me together on TV he wanted me back. But! I told him no and that I was with you now and I didn't want to be with him. Long story short, I basically turned him down two times within five minutes. The hug was just two people who were saying goodbye to the relationship we once had. We are just friends, Christian. I swear." I watched Christian as he sat on the bed and absorbed all the information I gave him. He was silent and said nothing. I needed him to tell me what he was thinking and how he felt. I would never want to make Christian feel uncomfortable so it was crucial for him to tell me what was on his mind. But…He just wasn't saying anything. I removed my body from the door and walked to him, standing in between his legs. "Christian." I whispered his name. He looked up at me and I let myself straddle his lap, making my dress bunch up around my thighs. He let his hands move to cup my ass as I leaned down and kissed him gently. "I love you. I want no one but you. There is no one else out there who could possibly make me feel the way you do. You know what lies in my heart. You know my body and you know my soul. You are my soul mate Christian and I will love you always and forever." I inched forward and met my lips with his once more, but it wasn't gentle. I kissed him hard, with need. Not only did I want him, but I desperately needed him to consume my body with his touch. I forced him back on the bed and continued to make out with him. I let my tongue assault his mouth and my hands grip onto his hair. He hand one of his hands holding onto the back of my head and had his other hand exploring the back of my body. A soft whimper escaped my mouth as his hand maneuvered over my ass, under my dress, and rubbed over my sex hole. He broke the kiss and pulled my hair in order to expose my neck.

"You're so fucking wet." His lips made contact with my neck as he lightly gave it a kiss, letting his teeth graze against the soft skin.

"I'll only ever be wet for you, Christian." I rocked my body against his hard length.

"Fuck." He groaned. "I love you, Anastasia." He snuck his finger under the tiny fabric that was my panties, and entered my wet canal.

"Oh, Christian. Your fingers feel so good." I moaned against his lips. I rocked harder against him and felt his groans get more frequent and deeper. I knew we shouldn't be doing this right now, I mean Christian is the birthday boy and people will start to wonder where he is. But right now…I just wanted him. The movements of his fingers made my walls tremor. I was so wet and I was in it. I could feel my body ready to combust at Christians will. I slipped my tongue in Christian's mouth and positioned my body on his erection. I made my vagina press hard against his construction and felt my lips vibrate as he groaned against it. "Right there, baby, that's it." I moaned out.

I slammed by body against Christians and I felt his dick begin to pump. "Fuck, Ana! I'm coming." he growled my name.

His fingers twitched inside me, sending me over the edge to my climax. "Oh Christian!"

I sustained from moving as I lay on Christian's chest. He slowly slipped his fingers out of me as he lifted us both from the bed to a sitting position. The same position we were in before I seduced him. "We will both be civil to each other's exes. Deal?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Ha. I will try by best with yours. Remember, she still after you and she doesn't respect our relationship. At least you'll have an easier time with Aston. I told him you were the love of my life and he respects that. The only person we need to worry about is Ana. But yes, we have a deal." He chuckled at my little rant and kissed me, holding me close to his side.

"Now, let's get back, before we're missed." I removed myself from his lap and straightened out my dress. I grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box that rested on his nightstand and wiped the excess wetness that still surrounded my vagina. I fixed myself up and made sure my hair was in place and tossed the tissue away. Christian went to the bathroom to fix himself as well, seeing as his ejaculation is hanging around in his pants. I met him in the hall once we were ready to head back down. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled. He took my hand and led me down the stairs and back outside.

###

I took a seat next to Elena and Christian sat on the other side of me. Bliss and Damon seemed to be getting cozy in front of us and next to them was Rick and two other seats for Kate and Elliot. Where are those two anyways? We sat on the right side of the tent in the front, seeing how Christian is the center of attention this evening. The table next to us was Grace, my mother and father, along with Leila, her parents, Aston and two other guys. They all seemed to be getting along fine and here I was a little worried, because he didn't know anyone. Leila seemed to be taking a liking to him as well. Good, maybe then she could get off Christians back. I smiled to myself at the thought of being rid of her.

"So, Elena, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked turning to her.

"I am actually, this actually pretty fun."

"That's great, my experience is quite interesting."

"Oh, yeah. Bliss mentioned your ex showing up. What a curve ball."

"You're telling me." We chuckled together.

"So your ex and Christians ex all here at the same party, and not just and party, but Christian's birthday party. Surprise!" She raised her wine glass and held towards Christian, who tried desperately to hide his laugh. I didn't hold mine in. I let it out and clinked my wine glass with hers, taking a nice swig.

"You okay, babe?" I asked Christian.

"Of Course, it is my birthday." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Well that's great because I have something for you birthday boy." I quickly got up. "I'll be right back." I almost forgot about the gift I got him. It was nothing major but sweet. At least I think so.

"Ana, dear, where are you going?" Grace asked. "Dinner is about to be served."

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Christian's gift." I walked super-fast until I got to the pool. I then ran the rest of the way inside the house and went inside Graces room, which was on the main floor past the bathroom. I went into her closet where she put the present and searched for it. Once I found it, I took it of the plastic bag and started to wrap it in the tissue paper I got. I didn't technically get this made for his birthday. I actually just wanted to get him something, but his birthday was just around the corner, I might as well just give it to him for this occasion. It was a silver picture frame, but attached to it was a holder for all his pens and other office supplies. I know how much he likes his job so I wanted to get him something that he could use there. On the frame I had our names carved in it and I even got Taylor to take the picture of us from his office so I could place it in this new one. I just hope he likes it.

After wrapping it in the tissue paper, I placed it in a black and gray birthday bag. Twisting some of the extra tissue paper at the bottom, I stuck it in the bag and let the top spread out, covering the present. I smiled at my work and took the bag by the handles, walking back out to the party.

I was so excited to give it to him. My smile grew by the second and I just wanted to scream out my exhilaration. "Well someone looks happy." And there goes all my enthusiasm and in comes my annoyance.

"Leila, you are like a fucking flea." I rolled my eyes and walked past her. "Really, don't you ever get tired of causing trouble."

"Why is it that everyone keeps saying I'm causing trouble?" She had a mocking smile on her face.

"Well shit I don't know, maybe because you are. Let's not forget the whole media situation." I made my way outside with her following me.

"Please. It's not like you didn't have it coming. You were the one who was messing around with a not so single Christian. You were the one who ruined our relationship."

I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Oh, god. Leila your relationship with Christian was destined to be ruined. Not only did Christian drop you, but he told you to your face the reason why. I am truly sorry you walked in on me and him, but you had to have seen that coming."

"Christian and I were fine, until you came along."

"And why is that?" I countered. "I never once tried to pursue him. In fact I tried to stay away, but that just didn't work out. You wanna know why?" She didn't answer. She just stared with her eyes narrowed and her hands over her chest. "It's because Christian couldn't stay away from me. He never loved you. You were nothing but a replacement, something to play with until I came back." I smirked. "And now I'm here. I'm the one in Christian's heart…in his bed." I smiled artfully. I knew what I was saying wasn't very nice and I knew I made a deal with Christian to tolerate her but I can't. Who was I kidding? Leila and I being subtle with each other is like asking a fat kid to stay away from his cake. I could say I tried but lord knows I haven't. It's easier for Christian to be elusive with Aston. Aston hasn't tried to sabotage him in any way. Leila on the other hand doesn't know when to quit and will keep doing what she can to ruin my relationship with Christian. She wasn't going to go down without a fight and I wasn't about to let her get the best of me. But not here. This was Christian's birthday and I didn't want anything or anyone to fuck it up.

"You really are a home wrecking bitch." She spat out, taking closer steps.

"I might be a bitch, but I'm no home wrecker." I sneered. "You and Christian weren't married. You didn't have kids together; you didn't live with him, and you sure as hell weren't engaged or anything."

"That's not what you said to the press. In fact you confessed to being a home wrecker."

"You know what Leila? I was nervous and just agreed because there was nothing worse I thought could come out of your damn mouth. And at the time, I did feel like I was a home wrecker. I didn't ruin your relationship but I was the final decision that made Christian toss you out like a left over meal." We were inches away from each other's face. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I wasn't what you say I am. Not even close. You're just a pathetic, jealous lunatic, who has nothing better to do than chase after a man who couldn't give two fucks about you."

I saw Leila's had fly and the outcome of my face feeling a stinging pain. My face turned to the right due to the impact of her hand. "I swear, Ana. I will make you pay for that. And I will get Christian back."

I looked at her slowly, not entirely affected by her slap. "Leila, if I were you, I would keep my hands to myself. Not only are we at Christian's party, but I will so fucking pummel you into the ground." I could feel my fists clench together tightly as I tried to watch my temper.

"You listen to me Ana." She was so close I could feel her breath. "I am going to tell you this one time. I will get Christian back and when I do, I will laugh in your face and watch you suffer in the mess you made."

I managed a humorous mocking laugh. "I don't think I have ever met anyone as delusional as you." I used to think Elena was that person but it seems I was wrong. I actually like Elena and Leila has taken her place as the delusional crazy bitch. "Christian will never go back with you. You're senile in all things and I really think you need some help."

"I am not delusional. You're fucking idiot and to Christian you will never be able to be the woman he needs."

"And to Christian, you were nothing but a long term fast fuck."

The rage in her eyes took over and she lounged for me, grabbing hold of my hair and pulling at the same time I dropped Christian's gift on the ground. The adrenaline started to pump within my veins and I couldn't feel her pulling on my hair, only the yells that came from our mouths. I had to think fast, so I took hold of her hair and pulled her head back, getting one of my hands free from our entangled bodies and punching her in the nose. I heard her yelp and we both started to fall backwards, tripping over our heels and landing into the pool.

*****Thoughts?*****

**This little cat fight will be finished in the next chapter. I would love to know what you guys think or would like to happen with the two of them in the pool. I wouldn't mind incorporating some of your ideas if you have any that you really want to happen!**

**Looks like there will be a part three to the Party scene!**

**I love all of your reviews and if I get a lot of them for this chapter I just might work extra hard to get the next chapter up the same night. So make sure you keep checking for updates on the story!**

**I love you all, Bre!**


	30. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Some liked the pool catfight and some didn't! Sorry if you were the ones who didn't. As for Leila and Aston being at the party, I thought is very mature for both her and Christian to be civilized with their exes. But then of course some of you obviously feel different and by kicking them both out, it still wouldn't resolve any issues. I'm trying to get this rival between the two over and done with so I can move on. At least Ana didn't start it and I must say even classy woman have an aggressive side to them that can be released when being pushed too far. Its reality, not everyone is perfect and some women have more control than others. And it's really hard to hold your class when the opponent is a spoiled brat! Of course Ana and other characters will be fully matured and different by the end of this story but there is still a lot of learning she needs to be taught about Christian new life. It can't happen over night so you'll just have to bare with me. If not well sorry. If anyone else doesn't like the way my story is going and how I portray my characters then I suggest you stop reading. I won't change them for anyone and I know where I'm taking this story and how I want it to end. **

**Sorry for the long AN but I feel like I should defend my story!**

**Thank you all for your reviews even the negative ones! **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Ana's POV

The water hitting my body took me by surprise and I kicked Lela in the stomach in order to push my body away from her. Luckily we only fell in the three foot area instead of the twelve. I stood up on my feet as did she. "Ana, look what you fucking did to my dress!"

"Ana!" I turned to see Christian and a small group of others run towards the pool.

"Leila, don't you dare blame me! You're the one who decided to put your hands on my and get physical!" I hit my hands on the water that cause it to splash. Her face had a small amount of blood that was seeping down her nose. "And you might want to wash your nose." She put her finger to her face and gasped at the sight of blood on her fingers. She dipped under the water and removed the rest. "Why are you trying to fight me? Huh! Why can't you just leave the situation alone? Every time I run into trouble, it always has something to do with you! You're the whole fucking reason I could have lost a job opportunity! You're the fucking reason I'm in this damn mess!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "I am so sick of all your games! Just leave me alone. If worse comes to worse than screw my job, screw what the media says and screw all the people who want to think ill of me because I will make it my mission to beat you until you're in a coma! And I don't care what the outcome will be, as long as I get to shut you up!"

"Is that a threat?" Leila was trying to keep her cool, but I could hear her falter.

"No, bitch, it's a fucking promise! So leave me and Christian alone. I am trying to be civilized with you but you're making it extremely difficult." I never realized with every word I spoke I moved closer and closer to Leila. I was no more than a foot away.

Christian finally made it to the edge of the pool and reached out his hand to me. "Baby, are you okay?" I took the hand he offered and let him pull me out of the water. "Get me some towels." He yelled, to no one in particular. The night air whipped around me and made me shiver. I turned to look at Leila who was climbing out of the pool, using the stairs. "What the hell happened?" Christian, not caring about his suit, wrapped me in his arms to try and keep me warm. I turned to look at the small crowd that consisted of my friends and few others who obviously heard our showdown. "Leila, what the hell happened?"

"Ana, here just can't keep her hands to herself."

I took a step forward and left Christians embrace. "You are such a liar." I didn't yell and I didn't shout but my mincing tone was enough to make her step back.

"Christian, really who are you going to believe? You know she can be violent. She hit me once before, it would be hard think she wouldn't do it again."

"First of Leila, I would never believe you over Ana, it would never happen and second the only reason she hit you was because you tried to hit her twice." Christian put his arm in the front of my abdomen and pushed me back. He took a few steps closer until he was directly in her face. "Let me make myself clear to you Leila, you and I? We are done. We were probably done the moment we got together. You are not Ana, you will never be Ana. I love her. Not you." His harsh tone made her frown and she had a genuine sadness in her eyes that almost made feel bad for her…almost. "You're being extremely selfish and are hurting the woman I love for something I did to you." Her lips parted and her chest compressed to small breathings. "I need you to leave and need you to leave now. If I hear anything come out of your mouth about Ana through the Media, or if I trace any of the sources back to you, I will ruin your life. You know I have the power to do it, so don't tempt me."

Leila sucked her teeth and turned around to leave. Finally!

"Come on Ana, let's get you cleaned up." Christian walked me into the house and into the bathroom. I picked me up and set me on the counter and started to remove my shoes.

I turned the upper part of my body to look into the mirror. I don't know what made me do this but I started to cry. I let myself turn back around and fall back against the mirror and I cried. My hair was an absolute mess, my makeup was smeared, my eyeliner and mascara was running down my cheeks and I was soaking wet. What the hell is wrong with me? "Ana, baby, what's wrong?"

"Christian, what is wrong with me?" I sobbed out.

He took my hands in his and kissed each of my knuckles. "What are you talking about, Anastasia?"

"Look at me? I'm such a mess. I don't understand why I let her get to me like that. Why Christian? Why do I let her? Why do I insist on being a pawn in her childish games?" I threw my head lightly against the mirror as I continued to let the tears fall down my cheeks.

Christian put the pad of his thumbs under my eyes and wiped the water droplets away. "Ana, that's just the person you are. You defend yourself no matter what, even if you have to rely on kicking someone's ass. There are many people who are like that, some way worse than you could possibly imagine."

"But, Christian, I can't be that person anymore, not when I'm with you." I sniffled and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to flex out the soreness from crying. "Things are so different then what it used me Christian. We aren't in high school anymore and I don't know why I act like I do sometimes."

"Ana, stop beating yourself up over this. Your only twenty two years old, not thirty or forty. It's okay for you to act young, you are still young. There is a lot to be learned. And it's a good thing the media isn't here. No one was around when you both had your confrontation and nobody saw who started what. You're okay, Ana."

"Why do you sound so wise? Your only a little less than two years older."

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek with his soft hand. "I run a billion dollar company; I had to grow up a little more than you. You're a psychology major, Ana, why don't you just analyze yourself?"

I laughed as he grabbed a towel and started to wipe down my skin. "I went into that field to help others, not analyze myself. I don't think I could really even do that without being biased."

"And you have to remember Ana, you graduated early, maybe two years earlier than the average student. Your brain isn't fully developed and like I said you're still very young. If we were still in college we'd probably be going to parties and getting drunk. No way would we be thinking about a future."

"Probably." I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "You always make me feel better." He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I don't like seeing you so upset." He put the towel around me. "And your still wet." I hoped off the counter and walked back out to the living area. Elliot, Bliss, Kate, Elena, and Damon were waiting patiently, looking worried.

"Ana, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to run home and get a new dress."

"Nonsense, we could just stop by my boutique. It's so much closer." Elena took a step toward me a smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble." I smiled apologetically.

"Not at all."

I turned to look at Christian who smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead. I will tell my mom to hold off on dinner for another thirty minutes."

"Okay." I sighed and looked at Elena. "You ready to go than?"

"Yes." She smiled and we headed out the door. "My car is over here." I followed her to the car and got in when she unlocked the doors. It was a very nice car, an Audi, with a black interior, leather seats and a sun roof, very luxurious. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. Putting it into drive and taking off the emergency brake, she began to cruise down the driveway and out the gate. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so tired."

"Leila's just a bitch and wants attention." She sighed as she turned on to the street. "She's just jealous. You know I think there may actually be something mentally wrong with her."

I laughed at Elena's assumption. "I don't know. There isn't really a mental illness specifically for jealousy, but there are mental illnesses that can cause it, like you know those people with extreme paranoia."

"Makes sense." She sighed and let out a small laugh. "She's flat out crazy, that's for sure."

"I agree with you one hundred percent."

Once we got to the shop she let me pick out any dress I wanted. I didn't even have to worry about returning it or paying her back. I was extremely grateful, because she was in fact a life saver. I picked out a white strapless dress with thick silver striped designs that decorate the top and the bottom of the dress flows. It was cute, elegant, and simple. I hurried to put the dress on and we quickly headed back to the party.

The rest of the evening went really well. Leila was no longer there and neither was Aston. He decided to leave when my parents did, seeing as he needed a ride back anyways. There was no reason for him to stay, so he simply went on his way. My mom and dad were always the people who left parties hours earlier than went it was over. I said my goodbyes and apologized once more to Aston for how the way things turned out. But I was content in the life I was living and wanted nothing but Christian. The dinner that was served was fantastic and I loved see the look on his face when he noticed it was his favorite meal. I also gave him his present that also loved. It made me so happy to see him smile. Grace put together a huge cake that I didn't even know about and when I say huge I mean huge, taller than your average person. It was black and gray, matching the rest of the party. The flavor was a mixture of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. It was so moist and probably the best cake I have ever had. Elliot went bat shit crazy with the fireworks and put on a real good show. The finale, that was what Elliot called it, consisted of a huge firework that was custom made, spelling out 'Happy Birthday Christian Grey'. It's was really something to watch and the paparazzi immediately started to swarm no more than thirty minutes later. Luckily by then, the party was over and everyone was already leaving.

###

Christian and I finally made it back to Escala and I was beat, mentally exhausted. But Christian had some other ideas. Once I put on my tiny display of soft BDSM, he's been going crazy with the blindfolds and the spankings. I'm not saying I'm complaining but it does ware me out. It was Christians birthday weekend after all, so I let him have his way with me.

I watched him as he led me to the bedroom. He gently sat me on the bed and began to strip in front of me. Nope, I definitely wasn't complaining. He was by far the most beautiful male specimen I have ever seen in my life, his defined muscles, his soft skin, his even tone. I wanted to lick every inch of him and when his hard member sprung free from the removal of his pants and boxers, I was ready to jump his bones. But I didn't I just waited for him to do what he wanted.

"Stand up." He said. I complied. His hands cupped my cheeks and then moved down the length of my neck and shoulders. He put his finger in between my dress and the skin of the side of my chest and pulled it down, letting it pool around the bottoms of my feet, leaving me in nothing but my black panties. I heard a faint growl coming from his throat. "Turn around." I did as I was told and waited. He placed his tie, his favorite tie, around my eyes and tied it in the back. He then took my hand and led me to the side of the bed, laying me down gently. His lips crushed against mine with a hard force, biting my bottom lip as he pulled away. Taking one of my hands, he tied me it to the bed. He walked around and di the same with the other. I lied there completely exposed to this man and I loved everything about it. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs and the wetness seeping through the fabric of my underwear. The fact that I couldn't see anything heightened all of my senses. I could hear, Christian's movements and his light breathing, the feeling of him touching me seemed to be more enhanced as well.

Christian's hands were suddenly at my ankles and I could feel him move up my calves, my thighs. He hastily ripped off my thin panties and tossed them. His fingers traced my pelvic bone and circled around my belly button. My hips flexed and my stomach naturally sunk in, my vaginal walls clenched together, and my lips parted, letting out a tiny inaudible whimper. His lips caressed my skin and he kissed his way up my body, sucking on each nipple and nibbling on the surrounding areas. I let out a soft moan, desperately wanting him to take me. "Spread your legs for me." His tone was delicious, hard and seductive. I easily did what he wanted me to. I could feel him sit up and prop himself between my legs, circling his fingers up and down the length of my wet organ. I moved my body slowly with his fingers. "Is this what you want?" I bit my bottom lip and shook my head yes. "Tell me what you want."

"I wasn't you inside me, Christian." I whispered. He slipped a finger inside me, leaving it in there for a mere second. He was slowly teasing me, making me beg for it. "Please, Christian." I was going to beg. I wanted him. I felt his smile and he put his finger back inside me. I pushed it in and out and as my moaning progressed he slipped another finger in me, stretching me and filling me with more desire. I could only take his fingers for so long, until I wanted something more, something bigger. "Christian, please put your dick inside me. I want to feel you."

"I want nothing more than to please you." He whispered. He removed his fingers from my wet canal and spread my legs as far as they could go. He placed the head of his shaft and my opening and teased the sensitive skin before he pushed his way in.

"Oh, Christian!" I moaned.

"Fuuuuck!" He groaned out. He began to thrust in me with power and an eagerness to gain full pleasure from my body. I bucked my hips into him, not being able to do much of anything else with my hands tied to the bed. We found a rhythm that was neither gentle nor steady. It was fast paced, filled with longing and need. His fingers dug into my thighs and the sound of his animal like growls began to bring me closer to my climax. I leaned my head back on the pillows and let Christian drive my body to its ecstasy.

I was so close. I was right….

"Christian!" I screamed. The slowing of his movement made my orgasm last a little longer. I could feel my vaginal walls tighten as my muscles released its built up tension. Christian was still pumping in and out of me, working towards his release. I moved my hands and noticed the ties were coming loose. I rapidly yanked my hands and came free. I took control of the situation and used my strength to flip Christian over on his back. I rode him with vigilance waiting to see if he was close. I reached behind me and grabbed his sack with one hand massaging them as I hopped up and down on his hard shaft.

"Ana! I'm gonna fucking come!" I went faster and felt another orgasm coming. "Fuck!" Christian yelled. I felt the tremors along his dick and his ejaculation pump into my body. I rode him a little while longer until I combusted around him once more. My legs began to tremble and as my intense release took over my body, I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath.

"Shit, Ana. That was amazing."

"Happy Birthday, baby."

We rested for a while, but Christian wasn't done yet. Our rendezvous carried on to the wee hours of night, filled with the pleasurable ecstasy of our moans and our intense passionate orgasms.

*****Thoughts*****

**I'm trying to work on my BDSM sex scenes. I don't want them to be too much, but I don't want it to be too little, You know? Let me know how I'm doing on them and tell me if you think I should add more or if you thinks its good! Thank you all so much and I love you guys!**


	31. Question for Story: Having trouble:(

Hi everyone!

Sorry this isn't a chapter BUT! I do have a quick question and I'm having trouble writing this next chapter. As you can see it hasn't been posted yet. Sorry, I really am working on it!

I wanted to ask you guys something. This small paragraph is a detailed explanation of something that may or may not happen in the chapter, it depends on you all.

Ana is at Escala while Christian is doing the press conference that I explained in previous chapters. Sawyer is there with Ana and tells her that his the conference is happening live on tv. He tell her to turn it on so she does. What Ana hears is Christian giving his background story, but with not so many details, then they ask him about Ana's background story.

Should I put in the chapter, where Christians tells them she had a twin sister who died in a car crash or should i make it where a reporter brings it up? And if so how should Ana react?

I'm not sure how she should react, if it should be positive or negative. Or should I just throw the whole idea out together! Please let me know so I can get this chapter posted for you all to read! I'll be checking my email constantly to see how many want it and how many don't and how I should go about it.

Im having major writers block right now and am so lost haha. Its killing my mojo!

Thank you all so much!:)

Oh and I wrote this like 7 hours ago but FanFiction has been experiencing some errors and wouldn't let me post this! So I am so extremely sorry for the delay!:(


	32. Chapter 28

**Thank You all so much! Your thoughts really helped lay this chapter out for me. I hope you all like the way I wrote it. It isn't my best and I'm sure if I didn't have this writers block I would have portrayed it better. I guess that's what I get for writing chapter after chapter so easily and posting every day. I am being punished with writer's block! Haha.**

**This Chapter has strolls down memory lane with Ana and her sister. It's something different than the previous chapters and I hope you all enjoy it. **

Ana's POV

Today I was being lazy. I didn't feel like getting out of bed or doing pretty much anything. I did manage to get out of bed really quick to grab a book from Christian's library. I couldn't decide whether I wanted ready something romantic, something funny, maybe something along the lines of suspenseful, or maybe just all three. There wasn't anything in my schedule that I planned on doing today so I had time to pretty much do whatever. There were hundreds of books from many different authors and genres. In fact there wasn't any book here that was something Christian would be interested in. I knew he didn't like to read so I asked him about it. He told me he had them ordered for me. He always knew I liked to read and he said that he always hoped I would come back to him. And I did. I came back and I'm definitely staying. Today was the day Christian was doing all those damn interviews. He asked if I wanted to come, but I wisely backed out. I wasn't ready for all that yet and there was no reason to push the issue. Christian and I had forever. Forever to simply wait, forever to jump into anything, Forever to be together, it was all we had. Forever.

I grabbed a novel called Officer Off Limits. It was short and could easily finish by the end of the day. It seemed like a different kind of Romance, not all the sappy love crap that everyone loves so much. I love a good romance, but sometimes the realistic ones, filled with problems and dilemmas, are the best. I also love a good sex scene. It gets the blood pumping and shows the real connection between the pair in an epic novel. I took the book back down to Christian's room and snuggled into the bed.

The beginning of the story was already interesting, the first sentence being: _He's breaking our engagement in a seafood restaurant._ I continued reading thinking how much of her ex-fiancé is an asshole and how funny the girl, Story is. That's right the main girl's name is Story. Isn't that weird? I mean it's kinda pretty, but really different. Anyways, she's is so funny. I'm literally laughing out loud to myself and rereading the part when she says: "Actually, I'd like a slice of chocolate cake and your most expensive champagne, please. To go." The ex-fiancé was the one paying for it, so I found it quite entertaining. He was being a total dick and left her for some oncologist with a bob haircut. Yuk. I continued to read the story and simply laugh at her attitude and the things she says. My thoughts always seem to drift from the book to Christian at some point, and I would have to reread the paragraph I read, but paid no attention to. I was wondering what he was saying, how much he was saying, and how much he wanted to hide. I didn't think he needed to hide anything, nothing at came to mind except maybe the way his father treated his mother. My poor Christian. No one should have to go through something like that as a young kid. Every child should have a safe a secured life, away from any type of harm. But the world can be a real shitty place and some of the people in it just make it worse.

I laid the book on my chest and took a small break. I was getting really hungry and wanted a small snack. I lazily got out of bed and trended myself over to the kitchen. I saw Sawyer standing around, looking like an object of the house, a decoration that not necessarily blended in, but didn't look out of order, unnatural. "Hey, Sawyer." I waved my arm carelessly as I walked past him and opened up the fridge.

"Ms. Steele." I heard him say.

"Ana." I sighed with frustration. "Just please do me a favor and call me Ana. I'm not Mr. Grey and I do not own a huge business. Therefore there is no need with the formalities. Thank you." I looked on the top shelf and the middle shelf and the bottom shelf. I looked on the sides and in the freezer. I had no idea what I was in the mood for.

"Ana, dear, can I get you something?" the sound of Gail's voice scared me shitless, causing me to hit my head on the middle shelf.

"Ouch." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my head and closed the fridge. "I have no idea what I want."

"How about I surprise you?"

"That sounds great." I removed myself from the fridge and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Ms. Steele." _It's Ana!_ I yelled in my mind. "Mr. Grey's press conference is live. He told me to mention it to you. That is if you wanted to watch."

I shifted in my seat. "Sure. You can go ahead and turn it on." I knew he was doing his job but the whole Ms. Steele thing is just weird coming from him. I watched as Sawyer made his way to the living room, turning on the TV. He showed hardly any emotion on his face, only seriousness, and a lot of it. He flipped through the channels, stopping when he saw, or when I saw, a beautiful man in a black suit and gray tie. His copper colored hair was tousled as always and looked as sexy as ever. His lips were pursed, waiting for the press to ask a question he'd be willing to answer. He looked so well kept, dominating the whole room as if he belonged. And he did. This was his environment. He had the world at his feet and there is no telling how much power he had to make it do his bidding.

I listened attentively as Christian answered a question, a question I wasn't at all expecting to be asked. "Grey, how is Anastasia dealing with her sister's death?"

I knew Mia's death was no secret, in fact it made it on the news, but for them to dig something like that up and make it known is definitely a low blow. I have definitely come to terms with her death and have come a long way since then, but coming from someone else, someone who doesn't even know her or the situation is unsettling and brings back some of the pain. I don't know how to feel about it being brought up, but what can you expect from reporters who could care less. They just want a good story. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked back at the TV, wondering what Christian's response is going to be. I could see his face flush a little, and the clenching of his jaw. I knew that man all too well and he wasn't happy about the question.

"That question is irrelevant. This conference is about my background and my background alone. All you or anyone else needs to know is that Anastasia is my girlfriend and my high school sweetheart. That is all. Any further questions on the matter will be answered with No Comment. Do not bother asking them at all."

I smiled as he controlled the room with his words. I don't think it would have bothered me if he told them minor parts of the question, but the way he handled it was probably the better option. Christian knows that is a touchy subject for me so for him to be sensitive about it really means a lot. But the subject of Mia still has the effect to bring down my mood. And now all my thoughts started to take a turn and consume all memories of her. I carefully got off the stool and walked back to the room.

"Ana, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I slightly turned my head. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Although, I have lost my appetite." I continued to walk until I made it to the door, closing it behind me. I laid myself on the bed, getting back into the covers, my body covered from head to toe. I let my mind drift to Mia, something I haven't done in a long time. I never really talk about her and neither do my parents. I don't know if that's healthy, but we seem happy. My parents seem happy. There isn't that dark cloud that used to hang over them. My dad and I have an amazing relationship now and he seems content. Of course, Mia still being here would make everything better, but you can't always have what you want. And I would give anything to have my sister back. I closed my eyes and I thought about her. I let her presence fill my mind and take over all control I had over my thoughts. The happiest moments were always my favorite, but not always the ones that came first and I was whisked away in one.

_My mother turned on the news, my sisters face plastered on the screen a long with Ethan. The car was completely totaled with parts scattered all over the street. _

"_Mia Steele was killed in a car accident on Interstate 5. Police say her body was tossed from the car on impact due to the driver losing control of the car and hitting the side railing. Supposedly the driver was high on some type of drug and was in no position to be driving,"_

_I couldn't bear to listen anymore and excused myself. I went into my room and then crossed over to Mia's through the bathroom and lay on her bed. I cried for her. I cried until I ran out of tears, until I feel asleep, where I woke up and completed the same cycle for the next week. _

I remember not going back to school for a good three weeks. I just couldn't face people and I could face Ethan, I knew I would have done something to him I would regret. I was such an angry teenager and the fact that Ethan lived and how my dad completely shut me out made everything worse. But I'm past that now. I quickly turned away from the dark thoughts and thought of happier commemorations of her my sister, the only things I need and want to remember her by.

"_Ana, don't be so chicken. I think he's pretty cute and he seems to be thinking the same about you."_

"_Or you." I told her. "Remember, we look alike. I'm sure he doesn't know whose Mia and who's Ana."_

_Mia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ana, really, why do you have to be so negative?"_

"_I'm not being negative. I'm being realistic." I turned to look at Rider who was sitting a few tables down. It was lunch and he was the only thing I was consuming. As if sensing I was looking, he turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. I wanted to look away more than anything, but something compelled me not to. The corners of his mouth turned into a smile and I finally was able to quickly look away. "Anyways, let's just drop the subject. He's no good anyways."_

"_Maybe, but he's still cute." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a smile. _

"_And what about Ethan, huh?" Her cheeks flushed of color. "I don't see you trying to talk to him."_

"_Whatever, Ana. We're talking about you not me." She seemed lost in thought and took a while to say what she wanted to next. "Look. You and I don't need boys. All we need is each other."_

"_I completely agree." I smiled._

"_You and me against the world."_

"_I like that."_

"_To infinity and beyond." She put her hands out and pretended to fly, making weird noises with her mouth._

"_So now you're quoting Toy Story?" I laughing, tugging on her to sit back down._

"_Best movie ever!" She exclaimed. _

I laughed at the memory and sighed deeply into the pillow, smiling at the personality that was all Mia. I didn't stop there, I thought of more recollections of my twin sister.

"_Mia, come on. You have to make it." I looked over and saw her struggle. Her breath was coming out fast and her cheeks were drained of color. _

"_How in the hell are you not tired?" She breathed out. "This is so much harder than sprints."_

_We circled around the track at school. "One more lap and you'll make it to eight miles." Mia wasn't much of a long distance runner, she was the sprinter. "And sprinting is just as hard." I added._

"_Ana, please. There's a difference in sprinting a fifty yard dash and running for eight miles straight."_

"_Maybe, but hey, get over it. You have no choice but to run this with me. So just suck it up."_

"_Ugh, you can be so mean and inconsiderate."_

"_Don't be so dramatic, Mia. We're almost done." I said. "And besides, it's your fault we're doing this."_

"_My fault?" She exclaimed. _

"_Yes. Your fault." I picked up my speed a little, noticing how close we were to being finished. "If you hadn't taken your sweet ass time to go say hi to Ethan in class, which is pretty pointless if you ask me, we would have been out of the school faster." We had to run eight miles for our punishment because Mia and I got caught skipping class and sneaking off campus. _

"_Well excuse me." She breathed out. "Oh, god, look how close we are!" We paused our conversation and ran fast the rest of the way. Mia collapsed on the ground once she passed the mark. "I'm so tired."_

_I slowly came to a stop and stood next to her as she lied on the ground. "Are you really that tired?"_

"_Yes. And your just not human." She coughed out._

"_Well, I am a long distance runner. It doesn't faze me." I smiled. "I could keep going if I wanted to." _

"_Oh don't be such a show off, Ana." _

"_Ladies." We were interrupted by the head coach. "I hope you both have learned a lesson. No more skipping or I will have you both kicked off the team."_

_Please. We were the best on the team, without us she'd surely lose district meats and wouldn't even make it to the state finals. But I wasn't going to call her bluff. I simply said, "Yes, coach."_

"_I definitely won't be doing that again." She was still panting on the ground. "I need some water, I'm dying." I rolled my eyes at Mia and shook my head._

Mia was always over dramatic, but she was definitely the entertainer in the family. She made everything seem so funny, even when it wasn't. She could turn a depressing conversation into the total opposite and bring everyone mood up with her jokes and fun personality. I let myself cry, not because I was sad but because of how happy I am to have come so far from then. I missed Mia more than anything and I will always keep her in my memory, in my heart.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Thanks again for your help and I could only hope that I get my mojo back and write you all something really good!**

**Love you all and tons of hugs, Bre!**


	33. Chapter 29

**To the Guest who went out and read Officer Off Limits because I mentioned it…It is a really great book and I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**I am so sorry my damn Writers Block! Here is a chapter for you all, something sweet between Ana and Christian! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Christians POV

What the hell is wrong with people? Do they have no sense? I know they're only doing their jobs, but even then, should people know when they're going too far? I had to go back to work to solve a few issues and the whole time I was thinking about Ana. I could only imagine how she is feeling right now, which is why I need to get to her as fast as I can. I hoped she didn't see, but I have a pretty good feeling she did. "Taylor, I need you to step on it please."

"Yes, sir."

I stared out the window and watched as the people with the flashing cameras faded into the background, nothing but a disturbing memory now. I felt like I was slapped in the face when I was asked about Ana's sister. That's definitely a touchy subject and not my business to share. Besides that factor, the conference went pretty well. Ana is the only person, besides Elliot and Damon that I've shared my past with and it made me feel nervous sharing it with the rest of the world. I left out a lot of details but it was irrelevant anyways. They didn't need to know all of my business and there are things that I just don't want to share. Everything about the press was turning out well, better than I ever expected actually, and when they asked me that question about Ana, it completely threw me off. I specifically said this would be about my background and my relationship with Ana. That was it. Anything pertaining to Ana's past was off limits. It took everything in me not to reach over the table and strangle that fucking reporter.

Taylor pulled into the basement garage of Escala. I didn't wait for him to say a word or open the door. Quickly stepping onto the pavement I ran to the elevator, typed in the code once I was in and ascended to my floor with Taylor barely making it inside before the metal doors closed. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes. I just need to get to her."

"I'm sure Ms. Steele is fine. She is a very strong woman."

I smiled, more to myself then Taylor. "That she is."

I paced back and forth. I don't remember the elevator ride being so damn long. What is taking so long. We just keep going up and up and up, is it ever going to fucking stop?

Ding.

Ugh. "Finally!" I muttered a little too loud. I stepped out of the elevator on a mission. "Where is she?" I took notice of Gail scattering around the kitchen, trying to put a meal together. Sawyer stood in the living room, doing nothing.

"She's in the bedroom, sir." Sawyer looked towards the doors that held Ana behind them.

"Did she see?" I asked, swallowing the lump that was stuck in my throat.

"She did." He nodded. "She hasn't come out for hours, sir."

"She hasn't even eaten." Gail said sadly. "I didn't know what to do. She just didn't want to be bothered."

I walked to the door and turned the nob, opening it quickly. I saw her sleeping in bed peacefully. I walked to the side in which her body occupied and removed the blanket from the part of her face that was covered. There were dried tears that stained her face and her eyes looked a little puffy. How I wish I would have strangled that damn reporter. I pushed the tendrils of hair out of her face and let the pads of my thumbs trace under her eyes. She was so beautiful, even with her tear stricken face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her nose. Her body began to stir and her eyes fluttered open slowly. I sat down on the edge as I watched her wake.

"Christian." She moaned out with a smile. "How was work and you interviews?"

"Didn't you watch?" Her eyes closed and she sighed out, smiling. I narrowed my eyes together, wondering why Sawyer told me she watched.

"I saw some of it, not all." She still had her eyes closed but she moved to lay her head on my lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Ana." I sighed and began to run my fingers through her long thick hair. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that fucking reporter ask about your sister."

"It's okay Christian. I'm okay, no worries."

"No, I do worry." I grabbed her chin lightly in my fingers and made her face me. "I know how much you miss her. It's a sensitive subject for you and by no means did they have the right to ask that."

"Your sweet, Christian." She closed her eyes again. "I really am fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I started to think about her. Memories came flooding back. Good memories though." She sighed. "I do miss her, but I have accepted her absence. You know that."

"I know baby, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I never said it didn't hurt, because it does. A lot. But I am okay. I will always be okay when I have you." She let her hand reach up and caress my face. "Lay with me?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Let me just change." She nodded slowly and smiled as I took her hand in mine and kissed it lightly. I lifted myself from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Pulling off my suit jacket, I tossed it on the lounge chair. I started to unbutton my shirt when I walked into the large bathroom, making my way to the closet. I sighed roughly and thought about Ana. My thoughts are almost always consumed by that gorgeous woman. Ana has always been a strong woman, that hasn't changed about her, not in the slightest. I know she can eventually adapt to my life style and everything else that comes along with being a billionaire's wife. Wife? Yes wife. I am going to marry that woman. I don't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. I only want her. I started to smile at the thought of spending the rest of my life with Ana, having endless memories and making babies. Taking off my pants, I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and threw them on, leaving my torso bare. I quickly walked back to the love of my life and saw her lying there, eyes closed, breathing evenly. I watched her for a few minutes, thinking about us and how far we've come to get to this point. When she broke up with me, I thought I lost her forever. I didn't, but four years is a really long time. I should have called her instead of ignoring her. Maybe then we would have been together, she would have grown with me and my taking over mom's business. She would have already been used to the attention that she is getting now, but that isn't the case and now she has to learn on her own when we could have done it together.

I walked around the bed and easily slid my body in, careful not to wake her. I gathered her in my arms and pulled her into my body. She pulled the blanket higher over our bodies and sighed. She turned herself around and faced me. I gazed into her hypnotizing blue orbs and smiled. She smiled back and placed her hands on my chest. "You're so warm." She whispered. Leaning her head down, she kissed my chest lightly. I closed my eyes has her lips sent chills down my spine. "I can hear your heartbeat." She tucked her head under my chin and nuzzled against my chest. She then began to hum. Her humming conducted vibrations that radiated throughout my body, causing me to lowly drift. I was tired and worrying about Ana all day gave extra stress that needed to be worked out. The softness of her hums and the small circles she traced on my arm were luring me to sleep. "I love you, Christian." I heard her whisper. I ran my hand though her hair over and over. She still hummed to me, but after a while her voice began to fade and her breathing grew a little louder.

"I love you too baby." I whispered.

I finally fell asleep to the sound of her inhalations after a while.

Ana's POV

I woke up to the sound of soft music. Turning my body over on my back, I reached out my head and felt Christian's part of the bed. It was empty. My attention was brought to the windows. The light was replaced by the darkness, making wonder just how long I was asleep for. The sound of music, coming from the piano, persuaded me out of bed. I threw the comforter from over me and swung my legs, letting them touch the floor. Stretching my arms over my head, I let out a yawn and a small moan. I rubbed my eyes and stood, slowly walking to the door. I peeked out the slightly cracked opening and saw Christian playing the piano. He looked so comfortable and the way his arms moved to caress the black and white keys seemed so flawless. I walked out quietly, careful not to disturb him. My footsteps made hardly any noise as I grew closer. The sounds you could hear were over powered by the sweet music being played. I stood almost right behind him, only two feet away. Leaning forward, I took a look at the music sheet, wondering just what exactly he was playing. It was so beautiful, a happy song, but something about it also seemed sad. I couldn't put my finger on it and the more I looked at the sheet, I realized it was something purchased. The notes were written in his hand writing. I came out from behind him and took a seat next to him. He smiled at my presence and continued to play.

"Did you write that?" I whispered as he slowly came to a finish.

"I missed you the past few years. There was a second that went by that I didn't think about you." He sighed. "Right before I took over for my mom, I took a trip to Texas. I wanted to see you so bad; I couldn't talk myself out of it. So I made the trip. I didn't tell anyone where I was going because I didn't want them to know and I didn't want to risk you finding out. Once I got there I asked around your campus and eventually I found you. You were talking with a group of friends. You looked so happy." My mouth opened slightly at his revelation. "I remembered the way you looked, what you were wearing, everything. You were wearing black leggings, your tan ugg things, a white t-shirt, a jean jacket, and a pink scarf. You had your hair down like always and you looked absolutely beautiful even though I knew that was a lazy day for you." He laughed in spite of himself. "I don't know if this is weird, but I watched you the whole time. I watched you sit on the grass with your laptop and studied. You looked so happy with your friends. I didn't want to interfere in that so I left after I finished watching you. Once I moved here, a few months later, I bought this piano. I know I used to play but I mostly bought it for decoration. You were on my mind this one night and I just…" he shook his head, trying to come up with a way to word his thoughts. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I came out here and saw the piano and something told me to play so I did. I ended up writing this song." He finally looked at me. "I wrote it for you."

I was speechless. I had no freaking clue what to say to that. I don't know how I felt. Was I supposed to be sad? Or happy? In Awe? Or fucking pissed? He came all the way to Texas and he didn't even say anything to me. We could have worked something out! We could have been together. But no matter how much I wanted to be mad, it was probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard. "Play it for me?" I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and then looked down at the keys. Placing his finger on the white keys, he let out a breath. In the next instant his fingers began to press many different keys all at once, the sound was harmonious, almost like a lullaby. His fingers embraced the keys immaculately, moving from white keys to black keys, pressing them at the same time and projecting the most gracious tune I have ever come across. "Are there any words?" I asked.

"No." he said lightly.

"You could make them up as you go along. Can you sing for me?"

"No." His fingers slowed as the music piece turned into something sad. "I don't sing."

I kissed his bare shoulder. "Okay." He looked at me and I smiled. The song came to a close in the next minute. "Beautiful." I said.

"You're beautiful, Ana."

I smiled sweetly. "So are you." I breathed out. "You have a face that was carved by angels."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and gentle; he was being so delicate as if I was fragile. I wanted more of him so I bit his bottom lip and forced my tongue inside, causing him to growl with pleasure. I moved my hand to caress the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. His hands ran up my back and over my shoulders. I broke the kiss and nibbled on his ear, his sensitive sweet spot. "Make love to me, Christian." I lowered my head and sunk my teeth lightly into his skin and gave it a teasing suck and then a lick. He groaned and stood, sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me off to the bedroom.

He tossed me playfully on the bed. "Ana, I want you to move in with me." He took his shorts off with ease, along with his boxers. He stood in front of me with all his naked magnificence. He was truly a gorgeous male specimen to look at. He crawled on to the bed and tore boy short underwear from my body. He put his hands on my knees and moved them apart, exposing my already wet vagina. I lifted my leg and trailed kisses down the inside of my calf, lowering himself as he moved closer to my thigh. I then felt his hot breath on my area. He locked eyes with mine and said, "Please." His mouth was on me in the next instant, searching for my clit with his tongue.

"Oh, God!" I moaned out. His arms snaked around my thighs and held me in place. "Yes, right there!"

He sucked on my so hard that I had a spasm and fell back on the bed. My legs already started to shudder and I could myself get closer to my release.

"Please, Ana." He said. His mouth was back on me sucking tenderly. How could I even say no at this point.

He was teasing me. "Yes! Yes! Just make me come already, please!" I put my hands in his hair and pushed him against me as I started to grind on his face. I could feel his grin against me as I screamed my answer. What a smug, bastard! I laughed to myself in my head. "Mmm, that the spot baby."

I reached my climax, a climax so strong it made my toes curl and my eyes roll in the back of my head. "Holy crap, mother of God!"

He kissed up my stomach and then my lips. "I can't wait." He hovered over me and pushed his hard construction into me, making me moan out his name. "I can't fucking wait." He growled.

*****Thoughts?*****

**So I think more ideas are coming back to me! This small break really helped! Thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**Much love, Bre!**


	34. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday! I was out celebrating my Birthday!:)**

**Here's a little something for you all! Thanks for all your reviews. I love you guys!**

Ana's POV

"Anastasia! Anastasia! Anastasia!"

How Christian can put up with all these people trying to take his picture and hound him for answers is beyond me. I'm sure he gets annoyed, but shit, I'd be yelling at them to get out of my face. I had just gotten out of my car and rounded to the back, popping open the trunk, when the paparazzi came out of nowhere. I didn't even see them around the building, believe I made sure. And the cat was out of the bag.

"Anastasia! Are you moving in with Christian?"

"Anastasia! How will Christians ex feel?"

"Anastasia, Anastasia! How are you dealing with your sister's death! It's been about six or seven years."

"Anastasia! Over here! Are you and Christian getting married?"

"Anastasia! Anastasia!"

They make me hate my name, I swear. I grabbed my bags and ignored the people with cameras, pulling out my phone and dialing Christian.

"Ana, everything alright? What's all that noise?"

"Yeah, um, I just got bombarded by your crazy ass paparazzi. Do you think you could come help me out?"

"Anastasia! Anastasia! Anastasia!"

"I'm on my way, baby." I hung up the phone and set my bag on the ground, reaching in my trunk to grab my three other suitcases.

"You guys are so rude! Did you not see me on the phone?" I tried yelling but the chants of my name and the questions that came with it drowned at my shouts.

"Anastasia! Are you moving in with Christian?"

"Are you moving in with Christian?"

I just rolled my eyes and closed my trunk. I two bags over my shoulder and held the other two behind m, dragging them to the elevator. The paparazzi was still on my trail, unfortunately for me, I parked in the back and had a ways to walk. But Christian and Taylor met me half way, shielding me from the crazy people. "You okay?" He asked.

"Christian! Christian! Is Anastasia moving in?"

"Why didn't Leila ever move in with you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled. "Just help me with these. They're heavy." I laughed casually. He grabbed one of my bags while Taylor grabbed the other two. "Thanks."

Once we made it in the elevator, I finally felt like I was able to breathe. This whole paparazzi thing was getting a little easier but it was still very new to me. They didn't dare to follow us into the elevator and that was a smart move on their part. I wouldn't want to see Christian all pissed off and getting physical with them. "Well that was fun." I said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Right." Christian said, but I could see the ghost of a smile appear on his face. We ascended up the elevator in silence. It was extremely awkward and I was thankful when we reached the landing. I quickly escaped the uncomfortable aura that was being emitted and dashed to the bedroom. Making my way past the bed, I walked into the bathroom and then to the closet. I set down the bag that I did have and looked around the closet. A little more than half the closet wasn't being occupied which is definitely about to change. I still can't believe I'm actually moving in here with him, but it's not like he gave me that much of a choice. With his head in between my legs and the way his lips pouted when he said please, well hell I couldn't say no. I was definitely tricked and suckered in, but I was happy. I always pictured being with Christian, living together and sharing our lives. Even when we weren't together and I was states away, I thought about it. And when he told me he came all the way to Texas and didn't bother to say anything to me, it made me really wonder where we could be right now if he did say something. Would things be different? I really wanted to know, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I am here now, we are here, together. "Here are the rest. Do you need any help?" Christian set the bags down and leaned against the threshold.

"Sure. If you don't mind." I smiled.

"Not at all." He started to unzip my suitcase while it was still standing.

"Christian, wait!" I yelled, but not fast enough. He had already unzipped it, everything popping out, my clothes spilling over along with my makeup, shampoos, and hygiene products.

"Holy shit, Ana." He set the now empty suitcase flat on the ground. "Why do you have so much stuff?"

"Um, I'm a girl." I laughed. "What did you think? And I have three more bags."

"That's just…your crazy." He chuckled. "I should have told you to leave your clothes."

"What? Why?"

"I want to take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe."

My mouth opened wide. "Christian that really isn't necessary. My clothes are perfectly fine…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Unless, your secretly trying to tell me you don't like the way I dress."

He put his hand up in defense. "No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I just want to do this for you." He smiled. "So can I?"

"No." As much as I love the idea of going shopping and a whole new wardrobe, I couldn't possibly ask Christian to spend all that money on me. The idea is intriguing but just because I'm with one of the richest guys in the world doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of that. I would never. I loved him before he became a billionaire, I loved him when he was a horny teen and didn't know the difference between making love and fucking. I won't be one of those girls who uses him and becomes dependent. I still want my independence. I don't need him to take care of me and shower me with gift that I don't need. I just need him and his love, I don't want anything else.

"Are you really saying no to me?"

"Yes, Christian, I am." I looked him the eyes. He looked back into mine, trying to change my mind with a simple stare. "It won't work. You don't intimidate me or scare me." I smiled sweetly and unzipped one of the duffle bags. I reached for the shirt and grabbed a hanger. Putting the shirt on the hanger, I placed it on the horizontal pole. I repeated the process, ignoring Christian's gaze. He wasn't going to bully me into agreeing with him. Nope, I wasn't going to give in, not if I could help it.

I didn't hear his footsteps, but I felt him right behind me. He leaned in slowly and kissed my neck, bringing his hands to rest on my shoulders. "Ana, Ana, Ana." He whispered against my neck. "I always get what want." I tried not to react, but the way he touched me, made me want to agree with him whole heartedly.

"Is that so?" I whispered as he put his hand on the front of my neck, under my chin and turned my face slightly to the side.

"You know I'm right." He kissed the corner of my mouth. I could feel my knees start to buckle and my legs getting weak.

_No. No. No._ I need to challenge him; I wasn't going to let him win. "Not always."

He removed his hand from my neck and put his hands on my shoulders, spinning me around until I was facing him. His eyes peered into mine and his body pushed up against mine, his lips slightly touching mine. "I got you back, didn't I?" He lightly kissed my lips, barely touching them, but the feeling was all the same. Electrifying.

"Only because I wanted you just as much as you wanted me." I bit my lip, trying to stop my body from reacting.

"Are you saying that if you didn't want me, I would be able to have you?"

Is that what I was saying? Yes, I think it was. Ugh, his close proximity, those sexy lips, and the way he was touching me was really starting to confuse me. "Yes. That is what I'm saying." I said shakily. That didn't sound very convicing.

"Well your very lucky we are under those circumstances, otherwise, I would prove you wrong." He suddenly spun me back around to where I was facing away from him, then he spun us to the opposite wall. "But for now I know I'm right when I say, you want me right now." He pressed me up against the wall, his hand pulling my hair, making my head lean towards him.

Christians POV

I wanted to fuck the shit out of her. The way she said no to me and back sassed was such a fucking turn on. She's said no to me before but for some reason it seemed so damn hot when she did it just now. I wasn't going to admit that to her though, she think she's one but I'm going to buy her a whole new wardrobe anyways. She would be mad at first, but she'll just have to get over it. Pulling her head back by her hair I kissed her neck and then bit her, leaving the area with a small suction. Her moan, made my erection bulge up against my pants. I let one of my hands snake to the front of her torso and run down her stomach. "Say you want me, Ana." I know she wanted me, I could practically feel her heat. I kissed her neck again.

"I need to unpack, Christian." Her words were clear but her voice and body betrayed her. When my hand reached the button of her jeans, I undid them, pulling her zipper down as well. I slipped my hand inside her panties, my dick about to explode as I felt through the small tuft of hair. I groan and she moaned as I let my finger slide inside her wet whole.

"I knew you wanted me." I growled out. "The evidence is right here." I pulled my fingers out and slipped them in my mouth. "You're always so sweet, Ana." I put my hands in between her skin and her jeans, pulling them down and letting them pool around at her feet. I reached down and placed both hands on the inside of each thigh, digging my fingers in lightly and slowly moving them up, massaging her as I went. She let out a whimper and whispered my name. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, unclasping her bra within the next minute. I pressed my lips to the middle of her back once I removed her hair. I quickly yanked on my shirt and the rest of my clothing, the straining of my dick against my pants was making me anxious to stick it inside her. One of my hands rested on the inside of her thigh, pulling the limb apart from the other. "I want you to bend over a little." She complied with my request and leaned against the wall, using her hands for support. I grabbed my erection in my hand and slightly bent my knees. I found her opening easily, as it was my members home. I pushed inside her and grabbed her hips with both hands as she moaned out her pleasure. "That doesn't hurt, right baby?"

"God, no, please finish what you started."

I pumped inside her, loving the fucking feeling her tight canal. I let my body take control, pounding into her sweet slick pussy. "Fuck!" I growled. I bent over resting lightly on her back and put my hands on her thighs, gripping them tightly and spreading them even wider. It gave me better access to her sweetness. I placed my hands back on her hips and thrust my throbbing dick deeper inside.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Fucking shit, your so damn tight, baby." I rumbled in her ear before I bit her neck. God, this felt so damn amazing. I didn't want to stop driving my dick in her. I think I could do this forever with this sexy woman.

"Oh, Christian!" the sound of my name coming off her lips makes my hard shaft twitch. She was close, I could feel her pussy begin to flex around my dick and tremors that were about to make me spill my seed. I pumped myself into her harder and at a faster pace, ready to have my release and take her to hers. "Ahh, God." As she climaxed, the tension of her muscles were the last action that needed to take place before my ejaculation filled her body.

Her legs gave out on her body, but I caught her in my arms before she could collapse to the ground. I lowered myself to the ground and cradled her in my arms. "I told you baby, I'm always right."

"Oh, shut up." She chuckled. "Let's do it again."

My eyes slightly went wide. "Hold on, let me recuperate." I let out a deep laugh.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I'm thinking about maybe bring Ethan back, because of a review that was mentioned. If I can come up with a good story line I may bring him back. If any of you can think of a good story line for Ethans appearance than don't hesitate to PM your ideas!**

**I think I'm done with Leila's character in the story. I will be coming up with a great exit for her character! Maybe a mental institution! LOL**


	35. Chapter 31

**Okay so I am sorry I haven't been posting the last three days. I don't really have the best excuse but I do have an excuse. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about pertaining to those Vampire Academy books were about so I started reading the first one. I got it for my birthday. Well…I accidently became addicted. I haven't been able to stop reading and only put the book down to go eat and sleep. They're really good and if I had known they were that good well I would have read those years ago. I actually didn't know about them until I saw that they were making a movie. So yeah….Sorry. Anyways here is a chapter for you guys.**

**Please enjoy!**

Ana's POV

"Didn't you hear?" Elliot said.

I took a huge swig of my Chocolate Chip Frappe and stared at my best friend over the rim of my cup. I never had been one for gossip but Elliot on the other hand loved to spread that shit around. I could tell he was on the verge of something big. When I saw his eyes, they were filled with excitement and anticipation. He couldn't wait for me to get my coffee and sit my ass down so he could spill whatever information he had. He was almost like a girl. And if I didn't know that he was in love with Kate and banging her every chance he got, then I would seriously think he was gay. A secret kind of gay. Someone who you couldn't even tell he went for the same team, what with his tall built body and semi deep voice, you'd never even know. But that isn't the case. Elliot is now where near being gay he just really likes drama, gossip, and getting into trouble. So when he was about to tell me whatever it is he was going to tell me, well I knew it would be pretty good to know. His eyes were huge, his smile was even huger, and his hands were gripping the table, obviously so excited to see what my reaction would be. I decided to let him has his fun. "Didn't I hear what?" I said with a smile.

Now out of all the things I had expected to hear, well this wasn't one of them. You could say I was shocked, but it would be even better to say that I was so fucking happy. "Leila has been cut off from her mom and dad's money. They're sending her to Tennessee to go live with her aunt in some small town." Yeah, I was so happy, no I was ecstatic. I felt like running a marathon or something.

"Please, tell me you aren't lying?" I'm sure I was as happy as Leila was miserable and I could feel my cheeks start to hurt from my muscles over working themselves. This was amazing news. If Leila isn't here that means no more fucking problems with the damn media! She won't be here to leak information about me or Christian to anyone, not in a small town in Tennessee, which really seems like a boring state. I'd be lying if I said I felt any sympathy for her, because I don't. Honestly, I think she's getting off easily; at least they didn't cut her off and leave her to fend for herself. It wouldn't go so well for her since she's never had to fend for herself before. But hey, who am I to say what her punishment should be? She's seems to be getting what she deserves.

Karma's a real bitch and she doesn't give a shit who she stabs in the back. And I'm glad it was Leila she hit when she came back around.

"Why in the hell would I lie to you about that?"

"Well, where did you hear this bit of gossip?"

"Ana, her dad is a judge and not just any judge, one of the best in the State. You really thing cutting his daughter off would be kept a secret. It was going to get out eventually. But my mother told me."

I laughed. "It's funny how your mother is your source of information."

"Yeah, well she's good friends with them so of course she would know. My source may be my mother but at least she's valid."

"True. Very true, indeed." I took another sip of my Frappe and leaned back against my chair. "So, Elliot, besides grasping this awesome bit of information, what have you been up too? I feel like it's been a while." I haven't seen Elliot since Christian's birthday party and that was almost three and half weeks ago. It's been about two since I moved in with Christian. And it's been the best two weeks of my life. It felt great to actually be living with Christian. I get to wake up and watch him get ready for work, I get to watch him come home from work, I get to have dinner with him every night, and before we go to bed we have the hottest sex anyone could possibly commit. Ever since his birthday and I practically dominated him, he's been a little…well wild. He's gotten really comfortable with the blindfolds and even went out to buy a pair of hand cuffs. It's been great and he's definitely been rocking my world to the ultimate state of pure ecstasy.

"I'm good." He had a grin growing from ear to ear. "Really good, actually."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Kate, does it?"

I didn't think it was possible but his smile grew even wider. "Yeah. She's great."

"Is anything going on? I mean beside just sex." I probed. I desperately wanted to know. Elliot and Kate are too cute not to be together. She makes him happy and he does the same for her. I just don't know what the hell is taking them so damn long to actually make it official.

"Yeah. We're together." I choked on the coffee I had just slipped into my mouth. I started to cough, trying to clear my throat and breathe in some air to refill my lungs. "Oh, shit, you okay?" He came around and patted my back while I patted my chest.

"Yeah." Cough. Cough. "I'm fine." I took another sip, hoping it would sooth my throat and quit my coughing. "You just completely caught me by surprise." I coughed once more to clear my throat. Elliot returned to his seat while chuckling.

"I'm sorry baby girl." He patted his on the table.

"So when did this happen?"

"After Christian party."

My eyes bugged out. "And you didn't tell me!?" I exclaimed. "What the hell! You tell me everything!"

He put his hand up in defense. "I wanted to! But you were busy and well I was busy." A smug smile spread on his face. Yeah he was busy alright! Hibernating in Kate's vagina! "Yeah, we just all so busy. You and Christian were getting settled together and well I didn't wanna intrude on that. It just was never the right time. But I'm telling you now, so there."

"I guess." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, tell me how it's going. Everything you imagined it would be with her?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Better than it was in high school."

"How does it feel dating an older woman?" I chuckled. "Kate's a cougar."

Elliot chuckled with me. "Only by a year. It's not that much."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." I sighed happily. "Well I'm glad you two are finally together. It's been years. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

I smiled. "You ready to head out? It's getting cold in here."

"Yeah, let's go."

We stepped outside of the coffee shop and began to walk down the street. The sun was bright and emitted a lot of warmth. The clouds were thick and white with birds flying effortlessly around the open sky. It was a beautiful day and I could only wish that it stayed summer for a little while longer. Fall would be here soon and our fall mostly always felt like winter. Days like this were sometimes rare and I planned to enjoy everything minute of it. "So, what do you feel like doing?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" I sighed. "Anything really."

"Like?"

"I don't know, Ana." He sighed. "Wait…There is something I've been wanting to do something. I don't know if it's too soon or what. And you're the best person to ask."

"Well, ask away." I said as I scooted closer to him, letting a young couple walk by.

""I want to propose to Kate."

"Eeeeek!" I squealed in excitement. "Really!?"

"Yeah." He smiled at my outburst. "What do you think? Is it too soon? I mean we just got together."

"I think it's perfect. You just recently made it official, but you have both been in love with each other since high school. That was years ago. I can't even grasp this. You take forever to do something about it and then when you do you take the next step in like weeks. I think your freaking crazy and I really think you should do this."

"You don't think she'll say no?"

"Kate? Please, that girl is head over heels for you. She's say yes before you even got down on one knee."

"Well then, I need you to help me pick out a ring."

My smile widened. "Really? You want me to help you pick out a ring?"

"Of course. I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather ask. You're my best friend Ana and you mean everything to me. You being here to help me pick out a ring for the love of my life just makes everything better. And besides you know Kate and what she likes. I'll need your expertise. Kate is a little hard to please."

I laughed. "Yeah, she is." Sighing, I grab his hand and pull him down the street. "I know just the place. You have to get her something spectacular."

"Trust me; I don't think I could get her anything less."

Knowing her, he probably couldn't. Kate can be really picky when it comes to anything that she wears. Luckily for Elliot, I've known her all my life and I definitely know her taste in jewelry.

I couldn't be any happier for Elliot. He seemed so excited to be hunting down the perfect ring for her. There were so many I pointed out that I knew she would love but he kept saying that it doesn't seem good enough. He really was working hard at trying to get the best for Kate and it made my heart warm to know how happy my two best friends were. Elliot searched and searched and searched. He finally found the right one after going through countless number of stores. It was silver, Kate was never much of a gold kind of gal, with real diamonds that circled the rim and an even bigger teardrop diamond in the middle that had smaller jewels surrounding it. The teardrop rested on top of two rims that merged into one as it circled around. It was absolutely beautiful and was so Kate. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I only wished that Christian could be thinking like Elliot. But he has his company and I know I'm important to him, but he's just starting out in his career and he's absolutely wonderful at it. Since Christian's been in charge, the company has boosted to the top. He wouldn't risk any of that for anything and I wouldn't let him. It saddened me to think I had to come second, but I understood. I could deal with something like that, knowing Christian is doing something important. Of course it didn't change the way I feel, but for now I was happy, we were happy, and I would wait for him. I'd always wait for him, because we had forever to do so.

Elliot and I finally left the jewelry store after thirty minutes of trying to guess Kate's ring size. It finally occurred to us that Kate and I pretty much had the same size in hands. I tried the ring on a picked a good size. I imagined the way her hands looked and decided that it was going to be a perfect fit. When we finished our ring adventure, the sun had already started to set and the streets began to clear of people. I wasn't entirely ready for the day to end. I still wanted to do some more walking around. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Mmm, you read my mind?" He smiled and walked to the nearest ice cream parlor that was maybe a few streets down.

I had a paper bowl filled with three scoops of cookies n' cream ice cream, while Elliot had a Mint Chocolate Chip waffle cone. We licked and slurped and bit into our ice cream as we headed back the way we came. Once we rounded the corner, all of a sudden there were lights flashing in our eyes. The paparazzi had died down since a week after my move in with Christian. I guess we became old news and they decided to move on, but every now and then they'd follow me and ask me stupid questions. I had expected to have a great evening with Elliot and I did. Now, well now these damn vultures had to go and fuck everything up. There were only about eight of them, which wasn't a lot.

"Anastasia! Elliot! Anastasia! Elliot!"

"Are cheating on Christian with his brother!"

"Did you and Christian break up!"

"Elliot! Are you having an affair with Anastasia!

I laughed. I actually broke out and started to laugh. I never thought I would hear the day when the press actually stopped talking and shouting for once but here they were silent as ever. Still flashing there cameras but silent none the less. I couldn't help my laugh. This was probably the dumbest thing I have heard yet. I looked at Elliot as I laughed he was just smiling big and laughing silently.

"Wow." I said after my uncontrollable outburst. "I haven't heard anything so funny in my life." I wanted to get this out fast before they decided to start yelling again. "Elliot and I are friends. We are not having any sort of romantic relationship. I am with Christian and I am committed to him. Now, if you will excuse us." I grabbed Elliot by his arm and pulled him along.

"Anastasia! Anastasia! Anastasia!"

I ignored the rest of their banters until they finally decided to give up and leave us alone. I finished my ice cream and threw it away as did Elliot when he finished a few blocks later. We didn't take a car or anything. He drove to Escala and we walked from there. It was great exercise and saved us gas money. Christian insisted I take Sawyer, but I insisted that I didn't need a babysitter. After ten minutes of arguing he decided to drop it and let me do my independent thing. Just because he was a billionaire, a sexy bad ass billionaire doesn't mean I can't straighten him out a bit. Of course it takes a lot more effort because he's so used to being in control, but it isn't impossible.

"Well Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight Elliot. Don't forget to call me and tell me when and where you decide to propose to her."

"I won't." He chuckled as he enveloped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I promise."

"Good." I walked over to the elevator and slid in when it opened. Elliot watched me until the door safely closed before he got in the car and drove off. Thinking about Elliot Kate getting married made me so excited. I have never been to a wedding before and if Kate said yes, which she will, well it would be an epic wedding. I couldn't wait for the day when Christian decided he wanted to marry me. If that day ever came. I never really thought of Christian as the marrying type, but picturing him in tux and standing at an alter was already a perfect scenario.

I couldn't wait to be his wife, but that is what I had to do.

Wait. And like I said before, I could wait; I could always wait, because we had forever. And I wasn't going anywhere.

A huge smile was plastered on my face when I got off the elevator and seeing Christian shirtless, playing his piano, well it only got bigger. I slowly started to undress myself as I made way over to him. Every piece of clothing started hitting the floor until I was standing behind him, completely naked. I leaned forward and kissed his bare shoulder, than each shoulder blade. He turned slowly and let out a growl, seeing my nakedness.

Yeah, we had forever, and it was going to be one hell of a ride.

*****Thoughts*****

**So besides my Vampire Academy addiction I have been thinking about the whole Ethan situation. I want to bring him in for a couple of chapters and I'm still not too sure about a storyline for them. I have had some really good ones from my reviews and some who have PM'd me. So here's some options.**

**Have Ethan comes back for closure and to apologize to Ana about Mia's death.**

**Have Ethan blackmail Ana for money**

**And this one was brought up to me by someone and I thought it seemed interesting**

**Have Ethan kidnap Ana after seeing Christian's Press Conference and try to get money from Christian in order for her safe return back to him.**

**If anyone of those appeals to you than in a review or PM just put down the number. If you have any opinions then let me know!**


	36. OH NO!:(

Hi everyone! I am sorry this isn't a chapter but my account has been giving me a ton of problems lately! I'm surprised I was able to even post this!

I will be deleting it and it sucks because I haven't even finished Playing for Forever or Gambling for Love. I have already created another account and have been deciding whether or not to put Playing for Forever on there. It will take a whole lot of time, which I don't have. I recently started school and work again and doing all that won't be easy!

My other account goes by LuminousBree! I'm sure some of you have started reading my story A Painless Face! That was something that was something stuck in my head for the longest time but I have been putting it off do to my others! And I couldn't post it because well, this account (Missybre) is really messing up and I have no idea why. SO I just made a new one! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and I'm sure some are cursing at while reading this and others may not really give a shit. Either way I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing!

I will delete this account all together by tomorrow morning, which will give you time to PM me if you have any comments or questions!


End file.
